Reencontrándonos
by littlelamblover
Summary: Los padres de Quinn ya lograron separarla de Rachel una vez, ¿Podrán ésta vez, las chicas, salir adelante con los obstáculos que se les presenten? Faberry, Pezberry friendship, Brittana. Los personajes mencionados en ésta historia son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.
1. No soy Feliz

**Ésta historia está escrita en Narrador Protagonista y Narrador Omnisciente, la he escrito de éste modo, para que sea más entendible para los lectores (:**

**LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PERTENECEN AL SR. RYAN MURPHY.**

**Capítulo 1.-**

Me restan 3 semestres para graduarme, todo esto se me ha hecho dificilísimo, ha sido todo tan duro… He tenido que enfrentarme a diferentes tipos de problemas, a distintos tipos de personas que se han cruzado en mi camino, y han tratado de hundirme, pero lo único que han logrado es hacerme crecer, como persona y como artista. Gracias a estos inconvenientes del pasado, sé quién soy, y sé lo que valgo.

En este momento estoy parada frente al espejo (bastante grande para decir verdad), me encuentro preparándome para salir dentro de 80 minutos ya que alrededor de 2 horas comienza mi primera clase del día miércoles, la clase de Danza.

Normalmente no me demoro demasiado preparándome para esta asignatura, lo primero que siempre hago es guardar la ropa correspondiente a la clase, dentro del bolso que compré con ese propósito, y en el cual cabe todo a la perfección, luego me pongo un buzo deportivo que es bastante cómodo, unas zapatillas totalmente agradables, después me maquillo un poco, y finalmente me agarro el pelo con una coleta, o a veces lo dejo suelto, y listo, así respectivamente.

Estaba en la etapa de maquillarme, cuando sentí su mirada posarse en mí, no quise devolvérsela a través del espejo, ni darme vuelta para regalarle una sonrisa, ya me ha pasado antes en otras situaciones, que le he mirado y he visto sus ojos hinchados, rojos, con unas profundas ojeras, producto del llanto que con frecuencia se ha hecho presente en su cuerpo en este último tiempo, y ella se ha aprovechado del efecto que tiene su vulnerabilidad en mí, y ha logrado que me quede con ella en casa reiteradas veces, y así perderme una serie de clases. Claro que no lo hace apropósito es sólo que en este momento me necesita más que nunca.

Mientras me terminaba de delinear los ojos, pude olvidarme de su presencia, luego de ponerme rímel a las pestañas, miré al marco de la puerta, esperando verla ahí, apoyando su espalda en el ya nombrado lugar, dejando la cabeza ladeada mientras me observa, pero no la encontré, así que no le tomé importancia *_se habrá ido a desayunar*_-pensé- . Pero estaba a punto de recogerme el pelo en una coleta, cuando siento su cuerpo apoyarse contra el mío, pegó su pecho a mi espalda, entrelazando sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-**No te lo recojas- **me lanzó una mirada a través del espejo –**me gusta cuando lo llevas suelto- **recién en este momento me atrevía a mirarla, logrando ver que sus ojos estaban en perfectas condiciones, sin ningún rastro de haber llorado, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

**-¿Te he despertado?- **ignoré su comentario**– ¿He metido mucho ruido?- **le pregunté mientras subía mis manos para tomar el pelo, y dejarlo por fin en una coleta, cuando siento sus manos evitando este acto

**-No necesitas amarrarte el pelo, así te ves hermosa, y no, no me has despertado- **espetó sonriente – **de hecho es el primer día que no me despiertas, los días anteriores en los cuales he tenido que dormir contigo, me has despertado invariablemente a las 6 am… creo que ya me he acostumbrado a despertar a ésta hora – **sonrió de una manera más amplia, dando a relucir, su hermosa sonrisa, compuesta de una excelente y brillante dentadura.

**-Perdón, pero no veo que eso sea algo malo, deberías hacerlo más seguido, no es muy saludable que despiertes alrededor de las 1:30 pm- **traté de decirle de la mejor forma posible para que se lo tomara bien, y al parecer funcionó, se lo tomo bien.  
**-Lo sé, lo he estado considerando, creo que retomaré mi vida, no puedo estar mal por siempre, además estoy pensando seriamente en comenzar a formar una existencia concreta, me aburrí de estar sin dirección, pero sé que será difícil, por eso me alegra tenerte aquí, conmigo- **sus ojos brillaban, y pude ver la sinceridad a través de ellos, mientras percibía la creciente presión que hacían sus brazos en mi cintura.

**-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, sabes que siempre estaré para lo que me necesites, y más aún si esto ayuda en tu bienestar- **le dije sinceramente, con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

Sentí que depositó un beso en mi mejilla - **¿Quieres que te lleve?-** esta pregunta me sorprendió, ya estaba convencida de que me quedaría otro día en casa.

-**Claro, entro en unos 50 minutos más, ¿No te importa verdad?-**

**-Obvio que no, no me importa, Rachel, ven, he preparado el desayuno- **espetó esto agarrándome de la muñeca, para salir de la habitación y dirigirnos a la cocina.

* * *

Rachel fijó su mirada en la mesa, la cual contenía un gran porcentaje de comida, al ver lo que había hecho la chica por ella, le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

La mesa negra, de vidrio, se encontraba en el centro del salón, era de esas que contenían 6 sillas, pero en ese momento sólo hacían acto de presencia 4 de las ya nombradas, ya que normalmente no tenían visitas, o cuando llegaban a tener, no superaban el número de 2.

**-Wow, esto sí que es nuevo, si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que has preparado el desayuno fue cuando…- **la miré buscando ayuda a través de mis ojos – **nunca, nunca antes habías preparado el desayuno, esto me sorprende bastante la verdad-**

**-Rach, ¿estás burlándote de mí?, te he dicho que quiero cambiar, y empezaré con cosas como estas- **me respondió un poco desilusionada

**-No, no pienses eso, no me estoy burlando de ti, de echo es todo lo contrario, me gusta tu actitud, pero sólo hay un problema- **espeté con cara de preocupación

**-¿Cuál? – **Me preguntó de la misma forma

**-¡Cómo diablos quieres que me coma todo esto! – **le respondí dándole un gran dramatismo al tema, lo cual la hizo reír, me gusta verla reír – **No tengo tú mismo apetito, Santana, estoy segura de que si tú te comes todo esto, quedas con hambre, pero yo no, no me puedo comer ni un cuarto de esto… además espero que hayas tomado en cuenta de que soy vegetariana – **ahora comenzaba a preocuparme, mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso es una de las personas más despistadas que conozco. No me queda tiempo para pasar por algún sitio a comprar mi desayuno… llegaría atrasada

**-No te preocupes Berry, deja tu discurso y siéntate- **me dijo, apoyando su mano derecha en mi espalda, dándome la confianza para que me siente y coma tranquila.

-**Gracias- **le dije con sinceridad y con una emoción inexplicable ¿por qué?, bueno les puedo decir que Santana no es una persona muy cariñosa y preocupada por los demás… se los explicaré a través de un pequeño resumen de su vida.

Yo y Santana íbamos en el mismo instituto, en el instituto William Mckinley, no les diré que éramos las mejores amigas, porque no lo éramos, de hecho ella me odiaba, ella y su grupo de "amigas", las cuales formaban parte de las Cheerios.

Santana era la co-capitana de las porristas, y se unió al Club Glee para destruirlo, esto iba a cometerlo bajo las órdenes de Sue Sylvester, su entrenadora.

Yo antes de entrar al Club Glee había oído de San y de su grupo de amistad, bueno… los rumores que me llegaban sobre ella no eran muy buenos, eran algo como "es la hija de Satanás, es Satán", sí, así les decían muchos, pero al conocerla, en el segundo año, dentro del Club de Coro, descubrí que no era como los demás decían.

Santana tuvo que pasar por cosas muy difíciles, su abuela no le volvió a hablar desde que San le confesó que ama, o amaba… a Brittany, tuvo que lidiar con su propia aceptación, con las burlas que recibía en el instituto, las cuales hacían referencia a su condición sexual, tuvo que aceptar el odio de la mayoría de los alumnos del Mckinley, sólo porque ella se comportaba así para ocultar su verdadera identidad, y cuando nos graduamos y conseguimos tener una amistad, no siguió su sueño, no vino a estudiar en New York, se fue a la Universidad de Louisville, en ese momento nos volvimos a distanciar, ninguna sabía de la otra por ningún medio. Pero luego de dos años, apareció en mi puerta, más vulnerable que nunca, le ofrecí una habitación de las que están demás y me contó que dejó de estudiar en Louisville para seguir sus sueños, ser famosa.

Y es así como a lo largo de estos años nos hemos convertido en inseparables, ella aún no lleva a cabo su sueño, pero sé que lo logrará, ella se lo merece, a veces es un poco perra, bueno, a veces es bastante perra, pero es buena persona, aunque lo niegue, lo es y eso es lo que vale.

Ella estuvo conmigo cuando la necesité, y yo ahora estoy para ella. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si ella no hubiera golpeado mi puerta, tal vez esté de vuelta en Lima, con mis padres, tal vez me hubieran derrumbado todos los inconvenientes que se me presentaban, pero no, eso no pasó, porque ella estuvo conmigo, apoyándome y defendiéndome, nunca me dejó caer, y todavía me sigue cuidando, es por eso que estaré totalmente agradecida con ella, por siempre.

Estuvimos platicando alrededor de 15 minutos, desayunando.  
Yo sabía que todo el maravilloso desayuno que había preparado Santana, se iba a desperdiciar, ya que tenía que irme en ese mismo instante a mis clases, no podía llegar atrasada, no con Cassandra como mi profesora de baile, había pasado por muchas cosas para que por fin la profesora aflojase, y dejara de torturarme con sus actitudes y comentarios horribles, sarcásticos y humillantes. Y eso podía volver en cualquier momento, en cualquier falla de mi procedencia, y yo no podía permitirme ese lujo, no nuevamente…

* * *

Santana conducía a 60km/hrs.

-**San, ¿podrías apurarte un poquito MÁS?, necesito llegar temprano a clases-**

**-Vamos enana, 5 minutos más, o 5 minutos menos no te hacen nada- **me respondió con una sonrisa, mirándome mientras me hablaba.

**-Me toca con Cassandra- **y tras escuchar esto, Santana aceleró para alcanzar los 100km/hrs.

-**¿Así está bien para la Señorita Berry? – **me preguntó irónicamente, volviendo a mirarme mientras conducía.

**-Santana, te dije que te apuraras, no que nos mataras, aminora la velocidad- **Y Santana respondiendo a las apelaciones de la morena, redujo la velocidad a 80km/hrs.

Escuché un ruido, estaba ubicada en el asiento del copiloto, miré a San y pude ver como ésta bajaba la ventana de su lado, inhalando profundamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Es un día hermoso ¿No lo crees?- **me miró con la sonrisa que aún permanecía en su rostro.

**-Veo que alguien está de buen humor ¿me equivoco? – **le pregunté, me gusta verla de esa manera, y creo que ya sé por quién es.

**-algo así- **me respondió, mirándome nuevamente –**es sólo que he tomado ciertas decisiones, las cuales no me atrevía a tomar antes, ya sabes… ahora me empeñaré en ser feliz-**

**-Santana, me encanta verte así, pero ¡PODRÍAS MIRAR AL FRENTE POR FAVOR!, estás conduciendo, y no quiero morir, ya te he contado y son 4 veces en las que despegas tu vista del parabrisas, ¡4 VECES SANTANA!…- **la latina al escuchar los gritos de la pequeña morena, se sobresaltó-** ya hemos hablado bastantes veces sobre lo mismo, si sigues así, no te dejaré conducir por el resto de tu vida, ¿está claro?- **Escuchar a la pequeña morena, siempre le hacía sacar una sonrisa a la de los pechos operados. Y es así como estaba en ese momento, sonriendo, le encantaba el dramatismo que enfatizaba cada vez que hablaba, lo encontraba adorable, ¿Quién iba a pensar en la secundaría que Santana se llevaría así de bien con la morena?, y ¿quién iba a pensar que todas las cosas que odiaba de ella, ahora no le molestarían en absoluto?, nadie, pero como siempre, las cosas no salen como uno las piensa, menos como uno las quiere, y eso es lo que estaba a punto de descubrir Santana…

**-ok, no mirar a las personas mientras conduzco, está bien- **respondió de mala gana.

**-¿Me dirás qué o quién te tiene así?- **le pregunté, sabiendo con anticipación la respuesta de mi amiga.

-**Rachel, te informo de inmediato que no es por "alguien", pero ya te he dicho que es porque me decidí a ser feliz-**ahora su sonrisa mostraba algo de desilusión, estaba escarbando en un sector complicado…

**-¿Y cómo pretendes alcanzar tú felicidad?.**

**-persiguiendo mis sueños, seré famosa Rachel, y nada ni NADIE me lo impedirá, he decidido dejar todo lo que me hacía daño atrás- **sus ojos estaban pegados en el camino, sé que está sufriendo, pero está intentando luchar contra eso.

**-es por ella, ¿verdad?- **le pregunté, ella sabe a quién me refiero, y al escuchar mi pregunta, su rostro hizo una mueca, la cual reflejaba una especie de incomodidad, dolor, indiferencia.

**-sí, es por ella, pero ya no quiero que lo sea más, es por eso que ahora me enfocaré en ser feliz, ella sólo me ha traído dolor, y sí para ser feliz, ella tiene que estar fuera de mi vida, así será, y es mi última palabra.-** su rostro estaba tenso, hablaba con una especie de rabia

**-Vamos San, ella te ha hecho muy feliz, trata de arreglar las cosas con ella, sé que te quiere y que luego de que hablen volverán a estar juntas, conozco a Britt y sé que…- **no me dejó terminar.

**-Está saliendo con alguien- **me respondió, dejándome en shock

**-¿Ah?- **fue lo único que salió de mi boca

**-Brittany está saliendo con otra chica, Rachel, me ha cagado, y de la peor forma… Yo también pensé que la conocía, pero mira ahora, nos sorprendió a ambas- **dijo esto con una risa irónica, que reflejaba su dolor – **¿Cómo puede después de una pelea, dejarme por otra?, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ya no volveré con ella, y esa es mi última palabra-**

**-San, lo siento-**

**-Yo también- **volvió a inhalar profundamente, nuevamente se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y me dijo –**es por eso que desde el día de hoy, he decidido ser feliz-**

El resto del trayecto se desarrollaba en silencio, yo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo lo debe estar pasando Santana, nunca me imaginé algo así de Britt, ella y yo siempre nos entendíamos, le hacíamos bromas a San, pasábamos tiempo juntas, y muchas cosas parecidas. Es por eso que logré conocerla, y llegué a pensar que en verdad se amaban la una a la otra, y que de verdad terminarían juntas, pero las cosas nunca suceden como uno las piensa, menos como uno las quiere…

Y eso es lo que estaba a punto de conocer Rachel, tal vez se demoré más que Santana en averiguarlo, pero se terminará enterando.

**-¿Cómo te fue antes de ayer? – **me preguntó Santana con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿**A qué te refieres San?- **mi cara era impenetrable, estaba seria.

**- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, enana, es por eso que me tuve que ir de casa por esa noche, ¿lo recuerdas ahora?- **me levantó una ceja en señal de complicidad.

Se me escapó una sonrisa –**bien, me fue bien- **espeté, tratando de que se terminara el tema, pero Santana nunca se daba por vencida.

**-¿Piensas salir de nuevo con ella?, ya es hora que te busques una pareja, Rachel-**

**-No soy para tener una relación, y no lo sé, tú sabes que últimamente sólo mi vida sexual está activa- **respondí, nuevamente con el rostro serio.

**-No me gusta que cada chica que conozcas te la lleves a la cama, cada vez que te veo llegar a casa con alguien, nunca es la misma persona… debes tener cuidado- **me dijo con un tono de preocupación.

**-Sí te refieres a que debo cuidarme, no te preocupes, lo hago- **respondí tajante

**-Rachel, intenta no dañar a nadie, y por favor, no vayas tú a salir lastimada-**

**-Las chicas con las que me acuesto, saben lo que busco… nunca las ilusiono con algo más, ellas saben que no soy para tener una relación…-**

**-Lo sé, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte, y por favor, sé sincera.-** su tono de voz era de preocupación

**-Dime-**

**-Eso… la vida que llevas… ¿te hace feliz?- **mi cara se transformó, fruncí el ceño y le respondí.

**-No quiero hablar de eso- **fui tajante

**-Vamos Rachel, ¿Eres feliz acostándote con todo el mundo? –**

**-¿Qué estas insinuando?, ¿me estás diciendo que soy una cualquiera?, déjame bajar, no puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo eso- **le respondí enfurecida, desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad- **¡Déjame bajar!-**

**-Rachel, cálmate, no es lo que estoy insinuando, sólo quiero saber si eres feliz-**

**-NO, NO LO SOY, ¿CONTENTA? – **estaba enfurecida, mi cara estaba roja de la impotencia.

**-y ¿por qué lo haces?-**

**-No quiero hablar de eso Santana, no ahora, quiero llegar tranquila a clases- **espeté, segura de que esa era mi última palabra, y Santana lo entendió.

-**Está bien, pero lo terminaremos hablando-**

****Bufé al escuchar a Santana, pero terminé asintiendo.

Sé que esta conversación llegaría en cualquier momento, pero ahora sólo quiero cumplir mis sueños, y como toda persona tengo mis necesidades, no es que me acueste todos los días con una persona diferente, hay veces en las que necesito estar con alguien, ¿Pueden culparme de eso?, además tengo mis razones, las cuales pronto sabrán…


	2. Es igual

**Capítulo 2.-**

**-Llegamos, sanas y salvas – **espetó con una sonrisa, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad

-**Gracias por traerme- **le regalé una media sonrisa, aún estoy afectada por la conversación

-¿**Te acompaño hasta adentro?-** me preguntó alzando las cejas –**No sabes si te puedes topar con la acosadora de tu profesora-**

**-Por favor- **le respondí, a lo que ella se bajó del auto y caminó hacía mi puerta, invitándome a reproducir lo que ella había hecho.

Íbamos caminando, ella me llevaba del brazo, llevábamos una conversación bastante agradable, hasta que la vi, ahí estaba Cassandra, se dirigía a nosotras.

Santana entrelazó su mano con la mía, tan rápido que no me di ni cuenta de cuando lo hizo.

-**Rachel, las clases comienzan en 5 minutos, por cierto, Buenos días- **espetó con una mirada impenetrable.

-**Ok Cassandra, ahí estaré- **le respondí- **San, gracias por traerme, eres genial, te debo una- **le hable a mi amiga, y fue ahí cuando Cassandra por fin miró a Santana.

-**Está bien mi amor- **me respondió.

-**Ah, Hola Santana- **Cassandra le habló con cierto desprecio, esta situación es incomoda…

-**Buenos días Cassandra- **le respondió con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que mi profesora rodara los ojos,** ¿quieres que pase por ti, cielo? – **Me preguntó Santana, con un guiño de ojos.

-**Claro, yo te aviso-**

Vi empalidecer a mi amiga, estaba mirando a un punto específico, di vuelta la cara, y la vi.

Ahí estaba Brittany, junto a una chica, no le podía distinguir la cara, pero de cuerpo era bonita, tenía un cuerpo espectacular; su cabello corto, negro y lacio; su piel se lograba ver algo pálida. No pude ver más, se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos, para sólo divisar aquellas características.

Volví a mirar a mi amiga, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, le tomé la mano, la miré a los ojos, y le transmití el apoyo a través de los míos.

Volví a mirar a Britt y a su amiga, de pronto estas miraron a nuestro grupo; en el que aún se encontraba Cassandra, confundida con la escena.

Volví a mirar a Santana, pero ésta en un rápido movimiento, me besó. Cassandra al ver esto, se fue echando humos.

Abracé a mi amiga, esperando a que cortara el beso, sé que lo había hecho al ver a Brittany junto a la chica, así que no le di importancia, luego hablaremos...

Después de unos segundos, cortó el beso.

**-perdón, enana, es sólo que… -**no la dejé continuar.

-**Shhh, lo entiendo, lo vi todo, no tienes que pedir perdón, sé que estás dolida, y actuaste sin pensarlo, luego hablaremos de eso ¿Si? –**

**-Gracias- **me abrazó con fuerza, y al abrazar a Santana, pude ver a Brittany, corriendo, la chica iba detrás de ella, con paso acelerado, distribuyendo sus miradas a nosotras y a Britt.

**-lo mejor es que no entre a clases, al menos por hoy-** miré a los ojos a mi amiga.

**-No Rachel, por favor, hazme el favor de entrar a clases, yo estaré bien-**

**-Pero San, no puedo dejarte sola, no después de ver eso... ¿recuerdas nuestro compromiso?, siempre juntas- **le regalé una sonrisa sincera.

**-Siempre juntas Rach, es por eso que tienes que entrar, no puedo ser tan egoísta como para ser un obstáculo en tus estudios- **me miró con los ojos vidriosos.

**-¡No digas tonteras!, no eres ningún obstáculo y lo sabes, ahora dejarme ir a informarle a Cassandra que no podré quedarme ¿Ok?.**

**-Estoy bien Rach, debes quedarte, y si no lo haces, me molestaré contigo- **su rostro se transformó, sabía que estaba hablando enserio- **vamos te acompaño, no quiero dejarte con la psicópata de Cassandra- **dejó escapar una risita, no sé qué haría sin ella…

Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande –**Es bastante incomodo que le guste a Cassandra – **dije murmurando, no me puedo atrever a que alguien más escuche, podría meterme en líos.

**-Eso te pasa por ser tan encantadora, enana- **La miré seriamente, produciéndole una estruendosa carcajada.

**-Ya- **le respondí tajante.

**-Vamos Berry, no te molestes, recuerda que yo me llevo la peor parte- **la miré confusa.

**-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cuál peor parte?-**

**-Yo soy la que tiene que actuar como tu novia cuando ella está cerca… - **volvió a reír. Le pegué un codazo en las costillas, y su risa se transformó en una carcajada, que hizo que los presentes nos miraran extrañados, entre ellos se encontraba "La reina de Roma"; Cassandra, que al vernos divertidas se fue de la misma manera anterior, echando humos. Santana al ver esto, su risa que llegaba a niveles insospechados, ya no se escuchaba, ahora estaba sujetando su abdomen con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le produjeron por la risa**.**

**-Vamos, no es divertido- **espeté tratando de contener la risa

-**Sí lo es, y lo sabes, ¿le has visto la cara? Por Dios, la tienes loca, Rachel Berry, ¡loquita!- **y volvió a reír, en ese momento, supe que tendría que lidiar con esto por bastante tiempo…

* * *

-**Bueno mi amor, yo me voy, cuídate- **espetó dándome un abrazo.

**-Gracias San, yo te llamo para que me pases a recoger-**

**-Ok, estaré ansiosa esperando tú llamado- **me regaló una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a alejarse a paso lento.

**-Para ser tu noviecita, no la tratas como tal- **me dijo Cassandra con un tono tajante.

**-¿A Qué te refieres?-**

**-Siempre la llamas "Santana o San"- **se le dibujó una sonrisa arrogante.  
**-Es porque así se llama- **le respondí secamente.

**-Bueno… no es lo bastante "cariñoso" que digamos, además hoy es la primera vez que te besa, porque ni siquiera lo has hecho tú, ella te besó-** su actitud era agobiante.

Corrí hacía Santana **–¡San!, ¡amor! – **le grité para que se detuviera, consciente de que Cassandra nos miraba expectante.

Santana al escuchar mis gritos con suerte alcanzó a darse vuelta, cuando ya había alcanzado sus labios con los míos – **no te emociones – **le susurre entre besos – **Cassandra me está molestando- **Y Santana al escuchar esto, me abrazó por la cintura, respondiendo el beso, mirando de reojo a mi profesora.

**-Ya se ha ido – **me respondió riendo.

**-Perdón, esto se está yendo de mis manos, buscaré una solución cuanto antes-**

**-No te preocupes Berry, puedo sobrevivir contra tus besos, aunque luego me produzcan pesadillas- **le di un breve golpe en el brazo – **¡Ouch!, ¡ha sido una broma!- **dijo sobándose.

**-Ven, abrázame- **me abrazó cariñosamente, el gesto me sorprendió, ella no es muy afectuosa que digamos –**Ahí viene la vieja de nuevo- ***_claro, es por eso el abrazo –_sonreí-*me hizo gracia el terminó que utilizo para referirse a Cassandra, pero la sonrisa se me borró, al divisar a través del hombro de Santana, a la chica desconocida para nosotras, pero que Brittany conocía muy bien, sí, la chica de pelo negro, que se encontraba con ella hace unos momentos.

Pude ver de reojo que su mirada estaba posada en nosotras, luego le mire los puños; estaban apretados, fui a mirar su cara, pero la chica se dio vuelta rápidamente, evitando lo que pretendía hacer, y de la misma forma en que se giró, se fue caminando por el pasillo, hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

**-¿Qué pasa, Berry? –** Me preguntó preocupada.

**-Nada, San, no me pasa nada- **y en ese momento supe, que esa niña se traía algo, y yo, Rachel Berry, lo voy a averiguar.

* * *

-**¿Cómo ha estado la clase? – **Me preguntó al subirme al auto

**-Agotadora, creo que a Cassandra le molestó que me hayas traído-**

**-Es una acosadora, Rachel, creo que ya es tiempo de que hablen, ella tiene que parar con esto- **espetó seriamente.

-**Ya lo he hecho, San, y más veces de lo que piensas – **le respondí desilusionada

-**Está bien Rachel, te creo- **hizo un silencio - **¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos a divertirnos?**

**-No lo sé, San, no tengo muchas ganas de salir-**

**-Puedes encontrar a una chica sexy que quiera meterse en tus pantalones- **me dijo en tono provocador.

**-No, esta noche no me apetece- **respondí de mala gana.

-**Vamos, Rachel, si no quieres acostarte con ninguna, está bien, es tú problema, pero por qué no salimos a divertirnos, hoy ha sido un día movido, para las dos, nos hará bien relajarnos por un rato- **pensé un momento, salir por unas horas no me hará daño.

**-Está bien, pero cuando me aburra, regresamos a casa-**

**-Genial, pero antes hay que pasar a ducharnos y cambiarnos ropa, no creo que quieras ir así- **

-**¿Así cómo?- **Le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-**Así, toda traspirada, das asco Berry- **me respondió con una sonrisa.

-**con que doy asco ¿eh?- **me acerqué a su asiento y levante el brazo en su cara, dejando mi axila cerca de su nariz

**-¡Oh Rachel!, ¡Córrete que estoy conduciendo!, Oh por Dios, necesitas una ducha ¡Urgente!.**

Al escuchar eso, olí mis axilas.

–**vamos, no están mal, tu enfatizas todo, eres una exagerada- **y diciendo esto me saqué la camisa que llevaba puesta, para aventársela a la cara de mi amiga.

**- Respira el olor de las flores – **le dije con una carcajada.

**-Rachel, ahora no, voy conduciendo-**

**-aburrida- **le respondí disgustada.

**-¿Qué? –**

**- que eres una ¡aburrida! – **me crucé de brazos con el ceño fruncido, no pretendía hablar más.

**-Rachel, podemos hacernos daños con tus locuras repentinas.**

Bufé.

–**deberías vivir cada día como si fuera el último, eres una amargada- **la miré por última vez, y antes de que abriera la boca para responderme, sentencié – **y no quiero hablar más del tema- **Santana sólo rodo los ojos.

* * *

-**Rachel, apúrate- **decía la latina, golpeando la puerta del baño de la pequeña morena  
Rachel salió rápidamente del baño, desnuda.

-**Agh, enana, deberías cubrirte el cuerpo antes de presentarte así enfrente de mí – **se dirigía hacia la salida.

**- ¿por qué?, ¿hay algún problema? – **Preguntó tímidamente.

**- deberías cubrirte, por el bien de la humanidad- **sonrió con burla, pero se le borró rápidamente al sentir como un almohadón le llegaba directo en su cara.

**-¡espérame afuera, me cambio y salimos! – **Le gritó molesta- **"****_deberías cubrirte, por el bien de la humanidad"_**- repitió lo dicho por su amiga en un tono burlesco, acompañado de unas muecas divertidas que hacía con su cara.

Habían pasado varios minutos en los cuales Santana comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

**-Rachel, apúrate, llevo esperando 40 minutos a que estés list…-** Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta del dormitorio de la morena, pero ésta se abrió de repente, evitando que Santana terminara la frase, y su cometido- **wow, Rachel, estás… -** la miró de pies a cabeza –

**-Cierra la boca, que se te cae la baba-** Santana como respuesta le levantó el dedo de al medio – **idiota- **susurró Rachel con una sonrisita.

**-Rachel, estás radiante, ¿segura que no vas en busca de algún revolcón? – **le preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

**-No, ¿tú crees que voy demasiado arreglada?, si quieres me cambio, me demoro 5 minutos-**

**-¡No!, ya te has tardado bastante, nos vamos así, y tendrás que aguantar las miradas hambrientas de las que estén en el local-.**

Sí, como podrán haber notado, Rachel es lesbiana, o bisexual… al menos eso demuestra a través de sus intereses, pero no siempre ha sido así, tuvo que pasar por un proceso algo "complicado" para descubrirlo.

Resulta que Rachel, cuando se encontraba estudiando en el instituto William Mckinley, tenía el típico sueño del "príncipe azul", y también tenía el sueño más grande de su vida, "ser una estrella en Broadway", el cual aún luchaba por llevarlo a cabo.

Rachel estuvo con varios chicos del instituto (no sexualmente), hasta besó a uno gay, pensó que había encontrado a su "príncipe", cuando por fin estuvo con "Finn", pero tal cual como dice el nombre del chico, todo llegó a su fin, cuando Rachel probó los labios de la capitana de las porristas, ese momento desató las hormonas de la pequeña morena, la marcó para siempre, y fue ese momento en el que supo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con todos esos chicos.

Con la chica tuvieron una relación complicada y discreta, llena de promesas, las cuales jamás fueron cumplidas, una de esas fue la más importante de Rachel, que aunque la morena lo negara, aún la llevaba en su corazón, pero evitaba entrar en ese sitio; un sitio de dolor, y desilusión.  
Al menos le daba gracias a esa chica, ya que gracias a ella, descubrió sus gustos, de la forma más bonita y dolorosa a la vez.

**-Ya te he dicho, en el momento en que no me sienta cómoda, me regresaré a casa- **

**-No seas aguafiestas, Rachel- **le dijo con un puchero.

**-Mi palabra ya está dicha, Santana, me devolveré contigo o sin ti- **y dicho esto, caminó hacía la salida –**Vamos, que vamos a llegar tarde- **y salió cerrando la puerta, dejando a Santana descolocada.

**-Pero qué mierda esta enana, sí gracias a ella estamos atrasadas- **refunfuñó entre dientes.

* * *

**-¿No pudiste encontrar un lugar más bullicioso?- **le preguntó irónicamente.

**-No seas gruñona Rachel, este es el último día en el que pienso perder la cabeza-** y dicho esto, tomó la mano de su amiga, y se adentraron en el local.

De fondo se escuchaba –Titanium, de David Guetta-

-**Dos cervezas, por favor – **pidió Santana, mientras ponía el dinero en el mesón

**-Claro, en un momento- **nos dijo la Barman.

**-Rachel, cambia esa cara, la fiesta está genial- **espetó mientras se movía al compás de la música.

**-Me duele un poco la cabeza- **llevé mi mano derecha hacía mi frente, para luego masajearme la sien.

**-Necesitas relajarte un poco, cuando nos entreguen esas cervezas, iremos a bailar- **me miró a los ojos –**y no te estoy preguntando, te estoy informando-**

****Rodé mis ojos, sé que Santana no cambiará de parecer – **está bien- **suspiré.

-**Chicas, sus bebidas- **nos entregó las cervezas la Barman, regalándonos una sonrisa – **espero que vuelvas por más – **me guiñó el ojo.

**-¡Estás matando, Enana! – **Se comenzó a reír, a lo cual, yo sólo sonreí – **Es por ese bendito vestido, y esas kilométricas piernas que están debajo de él-.**

**-Déjate de molestar, y vamos a bailar- **soné más entusiasmada de lo normal.

Llevábamos un buen rato bailando, cuando comenzó a sonar –Don't Wake My Up, de Chris Brown-

-**mierda- **susurró Santana.

**-¿Qué pasa San?- **pregunté nerviosa, la cara de Santana era un poema.

**-Es Britt… está aquí con esa chica- **me respondió con los dientes apretados –**ya nos ha visto, y están mirando para acá constantemente, al parecer está celosa- **comenzó a bailar sensualmente contra mi cuerpo –**Perdóname enana, pero ahora es tú turno de hacerte pasar por mi novia- **y dicho esto, me besó.

**-Espera, Santana, esto está mal, debes hablar con ella, no sacarle celos de esta manera estúpida- **la reprendí molesta, separándome de ella suavemente- **y no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón- **suspiré –**sabes que siempre te ayudaré, pero no es la mejor forma, y lo sabes- **me calmé un poco- **iré por algo para beber, deberías hablar con ella-**repetí. Y dicho esto, me acerqué a la barra, en donde la Barman me esperaba sonriente

**-Sabía que volverías- **me recibió con una sonrisa, la cual le correspondí -**¿Qué es lo que quiere la señorita?**

**-Un vodka naranja, por favor- **le respondí aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mientras esperaba a que me prepararan la bebida, busqué a Santana con la vista, y la divisé hablando con Brittany, mientras bailaban.

**-Parecen adolescentes- **murmuré –**se pelean por cada tontera- **dije esto en un suspiro, dándome vuelta para recibir el Vodka que me traía la Barman.

**-Toma, preciosa- **me ofreció el trago, y luego de dejarle el dinero, lo recibí –**perdón, pero ¿cuál es tú nombre?- **me preguntó algo nerviosa, lo cual trataba de esconder con una amplia sonrisa.

**-Rachel, Rachel Berry- **le respondí estrechando mi mano con la suya, y a través de una mirada de reojo, pude distinguir que una chica al escuchar mi nombre, se giró para mirarme, me mató la curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba, y cuando me di vuelta para mirarla, la había perdido de vista.

**-Allison Field- **Se presentó.

Luego de un tiempo charlando con la barman, me dirigí a la salida, el bullicio me estaba torturando la cabeza, necesitaba algo de aire.

-**as your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive – **canté susurrando mientras se escuchaba la melodía de –We Found Love, Rihanna- .

Hacia bastante frío afuera, y esto se notaba claramente, por el vapor que se producía cuando mi aliento tocaba el clima ambiental.

Me tomé lo que me quedaba del vodka en un trago profundo, se me habían quitado las ganas de tomar ese tipo de bebida con un ambiente alrededor de 9°C, así que no lo hice durar mucho, dejé el vaso en el piso y comencé a caminar hasta situarme debajo de un árbol, y comencé a mover mis manos alrededor de mis brazos para tratar de darme calor.

-**No debería haber venido- **susurré relajada –**Esto apesta-**

-**Al parecer alguien no está disfrutando demasiado- **mi cuerpo saltó del susto al escuchar esa voz, que hasta el momento me resultaba desconocida, pero algo familiar.

**-No es algo que te incumba- **respondí tajante, sin darme la molestia de girarme y descubrir quién osaba romper ese momento de tranquilidad que había logrado durante unos segundos.

**-Perdón, no era mi intención molestarte, será mejor que me retire-**

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mal, así que sin dudarlo pronuncié – **No, perdóname a mí, soy un poco antipática a veces- **y tras decir esto, me giré con una sonrisa para saludarla.

Mi cara se transformó, palideció de un momento a otro al ver a la persona que se encontraba parada en aquel lugar, dándome una sonrisa cálida.

**-Q…Quinn… eres…er- **balbuceé, tratando de completar la oración, lo cual fue imposible, ya que la chica me interrumpió.

**-Mucho gusto, Soy Elise, ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar? – **Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa, la cual me transmitía paz y familiaridad.

**-¡Rachel!- **gritaba Santana, corriendo en mi búsqueda –**Rachel, te estaba buscando, me habías preocupado- **pronunció Santana, mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me daba un abrazo, "Elise" sólo rodo los ojos, en un claro gesto de molestia. –**Vamos, debo contarte algo- **y en ese momento, me llevó un poco más cerca del local, dejando a la chica sola, debajo de aquel árbol.

**-Rachel…- **Susurró Elise con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-¿Qué te pasa?, estás pálida- **Santana tenía un brillo en los ojos.

**-San… es, es igu…- **las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, sin ningún pudor, y el nudo que estaba posado en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar.

**-No te entiendo nada- **Se quedó en silencio- ¿**estás llorando?, ¿alguien te ha hecho algo? – **Me preguntó preocupada, yo sólo acerté a negar con la cabeza **–Entonces dime qué te pasa-**

****Tragué con fuerzas, intentando que ese nudo desapareciera, y me dejara hablar de una vez.

**-Es igual a…-**

**-Quinn Fabray- **terminó mi frase la chica de pelo negro, que venía acompañada de Brittany.

Con leer la última oración, la mayoría ya debe saber de quién se trata "Elise", y para los que aún no se enteran, se los aclararé.

Sí, Elise es la chica que se encontraba con Britt hace unas horas, cuando Santana llevó a Rachel a sus clases de Danza.

Santana miró perpleja a la chica, si tuviéramos que definir la cara que poseía la latina en ese momento, sería así: ojos abiertos de par en par, al parecer la mandíbula se le había desencajado, ya que ésta la tenía abierta completamente, y podría jurar que había dejado de respirar, ni siquiera su cuerpo reaccionaba para pestañar.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, comencé a ver todo más borroso y oscuro, y cuando me di cuenta, ya me estaba desplomando en el suelo, podía ver a las tres chicas moviendo sus bocas, pero no entendía nada de lo que decían, no las podía escuchar.


	3. vienen hacia acá

**-****sí, está bien, sólo necesita descansar-** hizo una pausa -**sí, cualquier cosa te aviso, ya, sí, todo bien- **suspiró -**ok, dime- **se tensó -**¿QUÉ? ¡¿Y por qué tiene que estar preocupada ESA?!- **inhaló -**no, no me digas que me calme, y ahora escúchame tú- **tomó una bocanada de aire, y prosiguió -**dile a esa puta que se preocupe de su vida, que ni yo ni Rachel la necesitamos ¿ok?- **y dicho esto colgó.

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente luego de escuchar cómo Santana discutía a través del teléfono.

-**Oh Dios, Rachel- **se acercó a mi lugar -**¿Có-cómo te encuentras?- **tartamudeó preocupada, tomándome la mano.

-¿**Qué ha pasado?- **ignoré su pregunta

**-no lo sé, te... te desmayaste ¿estás bien?- **me volvió a preguntar preocupada

**-eh sí, eso creo- **me senté en la cama

Error.

Al sentarme se me dio vuelta todo, y una punzada terrible se hizo presente en mi sien.

Estaba mareada y tenía una cefalea horrible.

**-Oh mierda- **me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tratando de aminorar el dolor, lo cual fue imposible, así que me recosté nuevamente, posando mi mirada en el techo.

Santana vio todo esto, y no dudó en acercarse, interrumpiendo mi mirada hacia el ya nombrado lugar.

Ahí recordé todo.

-**Rach, ¿estás bien?-**volvió a sonar preocupada.

La ignoré, teniéndola frente a mí con esa posición, me hizo recordar cuando caía desplomada al suelo, divisando a las 3 chicas que me miraban preocupadas mientras pronunciaban palabras que no entraban por mis oídos.

Me volví a sentar rápidamente en la cama, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que volvía a presentarse intensamente -**¿Dónde está, San?**- le pregunté rápidamente.

**-¿Dónde está quién?- **

**-Qu... Quinn- **balbuceé- **digo... la, la chica de cabello negro.-**

**-¿Elise?-** me preguntó

-**Sí, ella- **murmuré -**¿Dónde está?- **volví a exaltarme.

**-tranquilízate, Rach- **respondió -**ella está en su casa, con Britt- **se tensó.

-**llámala- **le ordené -**quiero verla-**

**-Rachel, ella no es...-**

**-Cállate...- **la interrumpí.

-**se parece, pero no es ella...-**

**-¿Se parece?- **reí irónicamente **- ¡SON IGUALES!- **le grité.

**-Rach...- **

**-¿Qué acaso no la has visto?**- tomé una bocanada de aire **-sí no fuera por el color de su cabellera, juraría que es ella- **suspiré.

-**y por el color de sus ojos- **murmuró.

-**¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas?-**

**-Sus ojos... son azules, y tú más que nadie sabe del color avellana que es tan característico en los ojos de Quinn-** sentenció

-**¿azules?- **balbuceé aturdida.

-**sí, azules- **repitió -**así que sácate esa idea de que es Quinn- **rodé los ojos -**te conozco, Rach, sé que piensas eso- **se sentó al lado mío, apoyando su mano en mi hombro -**es imposible que sea ella- **bajó la mirada, posándola en un punto ubicado en el piso.

**-¿La extrañas?- **me preocupé al ver su mirada triste.

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir con un breve movimiento de su cabeza.

-**aun no entiendo por qué se alejó de ti, el problema lo tuvo conmigo, no contigo- **Santana subió su mirada hacia mis ojos, con una sonrisa cómplice que se hacía presente.

**-tal vez sí tuvo un problema conmigo- **se rio

-**¿De qué hablas, San?- **fruncí el ceño.

**-El día en que te dejó el corazón roto, la enfrenté- **me sonrió de medio lado -**Es verdad, en ese entonces era mi mejor amiga, por eso la enfrenté-** bajó su mirada nuevamente -**porque sabía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida- **fijó su vista en mis ojos -**y porque sabía que te estaba haciendo daño-**

**FlashbackON.-**

**¡Hey Fabray!- **corrió para alcanzarla -**Hey, detente- **la sujetó por la muñeca, impidiendo que la rubia prosiguiera -**Te he intentado encontrar desde hace 5 minutos- **

**-Suéltame Santana**- se soltó del agarre bruscamente -**no estoy para tus estupideces-** se dio media vuelta para seguir con su caminar, pero el agarre de la latina la detuvo, nuevamente.

**-a mí no me vienes a hablar así, Fabray- **espetó molesta.

**-yo le hablo cómo quiero, a quién quiero ¿ok?- **le respondió malhumorada.

**-no debes desquitarte con los demás por haber alejado de ti a lo que más quieres… a lo mejor que te ha pasado- **atacó.

-**¿a lo que más quiero?, ¡a lo que más amo!, ¡LA AMO!-** se exaltó.

**-bravo, Fabray, la amas, y aun así te has dado el placer de alejarla de ti, déjame que te aplauda- **comenzó a aplaudir, provocando más a la rubia.

**-no sabes el porqué de las cosas, Santana- **trató de serenarse.

-**por miedo... yo sabía, Rachel se merece a alguien mejor, no a una maldita cobarde como tú-**

**-CÁLLATE, no tienes ni puta idea de por qué lo he hecho-** le gritó, mientras se daba media vuelta para salir con un paso acelerado de ahí, mientras las lágrimas caían sin pudor alguno por sus mejillas -**cállate**, **cállate por favor- **sollozaba mientras las palabras de Santana golpeaban dentro de su cabeza.

-**¡sí no haces nada por arreglar lo que has causado, olvídate de dirigirme la palabra!- **le gritó para que lograra escucharla.

-**adiós- **murmuró Quinn para que la latina no la escuchara.

** FlashbackOFF.-**

**-¿Cómo sabes que sus ojos son azules?- **la miré expectante.

**-Porque he conversado con ella, y he podido fijarme en su color de ojos... y al hablar con ella me he dado cuenta que no es Quinn...-**

**-¿Qué te ha dicho?-**

**-me contó y explicó varias cosas, las cuales me pidió que no te las contara... ella quiere decírtelas- **me sonrió de medio lado

**-¿y tú desde cuándo le cumples favores a la persona que te quitó a Britt?- **se tensó

**-no-no lo sé, es que la vi tan preocupada, que no le pude decir que no-**

**-¿Preocupada?- **la miré extrañada -**¿Por mí?-**

Santana afirmó con la cabeza.

-**¿Por qué ella tendría que estar preocupada?, NISIQUIERA LA CONOZCO- **espeté

Santana se encogió de hombros -**eso mismo le he dicho a Brittany hace un momento, por el móvil-**

Suspiré.

**-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-** pregunté con un hilo de voz

**-no sé, ella... ella quiere hablar contigo...- **me miró -**es tu decisión**-.

**-me hará daño hablarle, te juro que la vi y se me vino Quinn a la cabeza-**

**-a mí me pasó lo mismo-** hizo una pausa -**pero deberías hablar con ella, yo ya lo hice, y estoy segura que no es Quinn- **apretó los labios -**ella no volverá, Rach, ha pasado bastante tiempo... y si no le importamos antes, menos le importaremos ahora- **

-**lo sé- **espeté con la voz entrecortada.

Me abrazó.

* * *

-**tengo hambre enana, ¡apúrate!-**

**-¡Ya voy!-**guardé las cosas que faltaban en la canasta, y me dirigí a donde se ubicaba Santana -**la próxima vez que me invites a un picnic podrías preparar tú la comida, ¿no crees?**

**-no te quejes, Berry- **me quitó la canasta de las manos **-yo conduzco-.**

**-Oh, qué gran esfuerzo es conducir- **ironicé.

**-cállate y mueve tu trasero hacia el coche-**

Y dicho esto, nos subimos al carro, con dirección a una pequeña placita, que se ubicaba aproximadament 10 minutos de nuestro hogar.

-**¿aquí te parece bien, enana?- **me preguntó dejando la canasta en el piso.

-**me parece perfecto-** le respondí con una sonrisa

-**ok, entonces aquí será- **se agachó y estiró la manta en el césped -**siéntate, Berry- **espetó.

Me senté de rodillas, y comencé a sacar los snack **-es relajador estar al aire libre- **comenté.

Santana asintió con la cabeza -**tienes razón enana-** balbuceó con la comida en la boca. Me hizo sonreír.

**-Santana, no se habla con la boca llena con comida- **la regañe, bajando la mirada -**a veces te comportas como una cría- **se me escapó una risita.

**-¿Cómo una cría, dices?- **volvió a balbucear mientras comía.

Subí la mirada, para regañarla con la vista, y la vi.

-**Oh mierda-** susurré, tensándome.

Santana se percató de esto, y giró su cuerpo para poder fijarse en qué miraba.

**-Santana, date vuelta, no las mires- **agaché la cabeza, evitando mirarlas.

**-muy tarde- **murmuró

-**¿QUÉ?- **susurré.

**-vienen hacia acá- .**

Levanté la cabeza.

Estaba radiante, su sonrisa era perfecta, sus ojos estaban posados en mí, mientras me sonreía cálidamente.


	4. Elise

**-Bueno, enana, creo que ha llegado la hora de que hables con esa chica-**espetó mirándome

**-No, San, no estoy preparada- **la tomé de la mano –**quédate conmigo por favor-**

**-Lo siento, pero con Brittany tenemos una charla pendiente-**

Y dicho esto, se levantó de su lugar.

**-Hey chicas, ¿Cómo están?- **saludó a ambas con un beso.

Me sentía incomoda.

¿Y cómo no estarlo, si en frente de mi están paradas, Santana, Britt y Elise, mientras que ésta última no deja de mirarme, sonriente?

**-Hey, Rachel, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- **se acercó a mi

**-Bien-** balbuceé –**eso creo- **le sonreí de medio lado

**-¿puedo?- **apuntó al mantel, yo sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

**-Te diste un golpe muy duro- **comentó mientras tomaba asiento, y Santana se alejaba con Britt.

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- **fui tajante –**No te lo he dicho-**

Bajó la cabeza, sonriendo –**Tú no, pero afuera del local, Santana lo gritaba como loca mientras te buscaba, y Brittany no ha dejado de hablar sobre ti, estaba muy preocupada por lo que te pasó-**

**-¿Y tú?, ¿estabas preocupada por mí?- **la miraba seriamente **–Porque por lo que me han dicho, sí lo estabas-**

**-Sí, estaba preocupada por ti, Rachel- **subió su mirada hacia mis ojos, me estremecí al verlos.

Es verdad, son azules, tal como lo dijo Santana, pero se le olvidó un pequeño detalle; son hermosos.

**-¿Por qué?, ni siquiera me conoces- **fui tajante

**-No sé, suelo ser así con las personas, y más si me transmiten un cierto porcentaje de familiaridad-**

**-¿Te resulto familiar?- **pregunté aturdida

**-Creo que eso es lo que he dicho- **sonrió, bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Me ruboricé.

-**Tú, tú también me resultas familiar- **rompí el silencio que se había hecho presente por unos segundos.

Ella levantó la mirada, nuevamente.

**-¿Si?, mira, tenemos algo en común- **espetó, provocando que sintiera como el calor se depositaba en mis mejillas, haciendo que me ruborizara nuevamente.

_*Qué mierda, por qué me comporto como una idiota con Elise, ella no es Quinn, Rachel, tienes que entenderlo*_

**-Santana me dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo- **recuperé la compostura.

**-¿No, no te ha dicho nada?- **negué con la cabeza – ¡**Vaya!, creí que ya sabrías todo- **suspiró

**-No, no me ha dicho nada- **respondí seriamente -**¿Me dirás o no?- **volví a ser tajante.

Bajó la cabeza, pensando.

**-Todos me confunden con Quinn Fabray, he perdido la cuenta de las veces en que me preguntan sí soy ella- **levantó la vista, mirando al horizonte **–La verdad es que me parezco mucho a ella, y no lo niego, estuve estudiando en Yale, al igual que ella, y lo he… lo he podido comprobar- **suspiró –** Esto es muy difícil de hablar para mí, tengo mis razones para no hablar sobre el tema… Sólo se lo he dicho a ustedes porque son amigas de Britt- **me miró a los ojos, y volví a estremecerme –**Espero que algún día me comprendan, y espero que yo esté lista para contarles el porqué es tan difícil para mí- **Y dicho esto, se puso de pie, para alejarse del lugar. **–Creo que es mejor que me marche- **titubeó

La detuve.

La agarré de la muñeca, y la miré fijamente.

**-No es necesario- **miré al piso, no le puedo mantener la mirada –**Siéntate, por favor-**

Volvió a sentarse, con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-¿Quieres? – **le ofrecí un sándwich.

**-Claro- **lo tomó **–Gracias-**

**-¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás en New York? – **pregunté

Terminó de tragar el alimento, para poder hablar. Lo cual me hizo sonreír.

**-Desde hace un mes aproximadamente- **hizo una pausa **–Pedí que me transfirieran-**

**-¿Por qué?- **pregunté extrañada

**-Emm, necesitaba, recuperar… mí, mi vida- **respondió nerviosa

**-¿Qué estudias?-**

**-Soy estudiante de Drama, como ya te he dicho, en Yale-**

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

**-¿Drama?- **balbuceé.

**-Sí, Drama- **asintió con una sonrisa –**Al igual que Quinn Fabray-**

**-¿Cómo está ella?- **pregunté con un hilo de voz

**-No la conozco mucho, pero se ve que está perdida-**

**-¿Ah? - **Pregunté aturdida

**-No tiene dirección, le falta esa inspiración, creo- **bajó la mirada, desilusionada.

**-Britt es muy simpática- **cambié el tema, radicalmente. Ella se dio cuenta, pero sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja.

_*Creo que me voy a morir, tiene hasta los mismos gestos, ¡levanta de la misma forma la ceja!... no puedo con esto*_

**-Sí, lo es- **hizo una pausa **–es con la que mejor me llevo desde que llegué aquí- **sonrió.

**-Por lo que se ve, le caes bien- **le sonreí sinceramente.

**-Eso espero… perdón por el atrevimiento, pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**

**-Claro, dime-**

**-Tú, y Santana, ¿son algo más que amigas?- **espetó nerviosa

Antes de que pudiera responderle, las regaderas automáticas del césped se activaron, y comenzaron a mojarnos sin pudor alguno.

Tomé las cosas rápidamente –**Vamos levántate, nos vamos a mojar- **le exigí, riéndome.

Elise no dudó en repetir mi acción, y ayudarme con las cosas para salir corriendo del lugar.

**-Oh Dios, estoy empapada- **comentó

**-Podría haber sido peor- **le respondí con una risita.

**-No lo dudo-**

Y dicho esto, nos sumergimos en un silencio, mientras caminábamos, sin rumbo alguno.

Fue ella quién lo rompió.

**-No me has respondido- **espetó

-**¿Qué cosa?- **pregunté extrañada

**-Sí, tú y Santana están saliendo…-**

Y Cómo si los Astros estuvieran en contra de Elise, Santana y Brittany hicieron su aparición, interrumpiendo la respuesta de la morena.

**-Hey chicas, ¿Qué les ha pasado?, ¿por qué están empapadas?- **preguntó Brittany.

**-Estas dos no pierden el tiempo- **murmuró entre dientes, Santana. Provocando que Rachel se ruborizara, bajando la mirada, y que Elise la mirada de reojo, sonriendo.

**-Las, las regaderas, nos, nos han empapado- **tartamudeó, nerviosa la pequeña morena. Elise se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

**-¿Y ya han hablado?- **Le pregunto Santana a la chica de cabello negro.

**-Sí, le he dicho lo mismo que te dije a ti- **respondió

**-¿Y arreglaron las cosas, las confusiones?- **volvió a preguntar.

**-No sé, ¿qué dices tú, Rachel? – **preguntó Elise.

Rachel sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza – **Sí, está todo arreglado-.**

Las tres chicas restantes sonrieron, y Santana abrazó a Rachel por los hombros –**Bueno, chicas, nosotras nos tenemos que ir- **Brittany asintió, bajando la mirada y Elise sólo forzó una sonrisa.

-**Adiós- **susurro la pequeña morena, alejándose junto a Santana

Se dirigieron al vehículo, y durante todo el trayecto no espetaron ninguna palabra.

* * *

**-¿Qué pasa, Britt?- **espetó preocupada

**-Es San- **respondió agachando la cabeza.

**-¿No han arreglado las cosas?-**

**-No- **espetó con un hilo de voz **–Ella… ella me dijo que esto no da para más, qu…que está interesada en otras cosas, Elise- **su voz salió entrecortada.

La chica de cabello oscuro la abrazó, consolándola.

**-La perdí- **comenzó a sollozar **–perdí a la persona que está hecha para mí-**

**-No llores, Britt-**

Trató de serenarse **-¿Has hablado sobre esto con ella?- **se separó lentamente

**-¿Con quién?- **preguntó extrañada Elise **-¿Con Santana?-**

La rubia negó con la cabeza –**No, con… con Rachel- **respondió con un hilo de voz

**-Traté, pero no alcanzó a responderme- **la rubia le interrogó con la mirada –**fue interrumpida cuando me iba a responder- **miró al piso **–cosas del destino- **elevó los hombros.

**-Estoy segura que están saliendo- **se desplomó en el sillón **–Ellas tienen una relación bastante cercana, no sería raro que ahora sean más que amigas…- **se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

**-Britt… no digas eso- **espetó dolida **–eso no lo sabemos…-**

**-¡PERO ES DEMASIADO OBVIO!- **le gritó alterándose –**perdón- **susurró –**creo que me estoy volviendo loca- **suspiró abatida.

**-No debes darte por vencida, Brittany- **sentenció –**En el amor y la guerra, todo vale…- **la rubia la miró extrañada –**Hay que luchar por quién uno ama ¿No?- **alzó una ceja **–En el amor y la guerra todo vale… todo vale.- **susurró de forma inaudible para la bailarina.

* * *

**-Entonces, arreglaste las cosas con Elise- **rompió el silencio, introduciendo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta.

**-Eso parece- **murmuré, adentrándome en la casa luego de que Santana abriera la puerta.

**-No pareces muy convencida-** comentó -**¿pasa algo?-** preguntó extrañada.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras me dirigía a unos de los muebles, los cuales contenían varios objetos de adorno.

**-Pasa todo, y pasa nada- **respondí mientras tomaba uno de los cuadros que se ubicaban en el centro del ya nombrado lugar **–Tengo una sensación extraña- **espeté, durante el tiempo en que fijaba mi vista en la imagen, y acariciaba el borde de ésta –**no sé cómo explicarla- **sentencié, entretanto mi vista se perdía en el retrato.

Santana se acercó a mi lugar, y tomó el cuadro con su mano izquierda, permitiéndose una mejor vista del objeto, sin apartarlo de mis manos. **–es por ella, ¿verdad?- **me preguntó cálidamente.

Asentí.

**-¿La extrañas?- **volvió a preguntarme.

**-Más que a nada- **respondí segura.

**-¿Y por qué no tratas de comunicarte con ell…?**

La interrumpí.

**-Que la extrañe como loca, no significa que haya olvidado lo que me hizo, lo que nos hizo- **tragué saliva –**Tú lo has dicho, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, sí no le interesamos antes, menos le interesamos ahora… además- **tomé una bocanada de aire –**además, ella ya debe tener hecha su vida- **sentencié con un hilo de voz **-¿Quién nos asegura sí se acuerda o no de nosotras?, nadie…**

**-Rach…- **me quitó el cuadro –**deberías dejar de torturarte así- **me miró con ternura **–no te hace bien, y lo sabes-**

**-¿Y qué más quieres que haga?- **hice una pausa, tratando de alivianar del nudo que se me formaba en la garganta **–Dime… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- **pregunté **–Sí ahora aparece esta chica, Elise, y con sólo verla me hace recordar a Quinn… y ni hablar de sus gestos, porque hasta éstos son iguales…- **espeté con los ojos lagrimosos.

**-Rachel, es tú decisión sacarla o no de tu vida, para siempre- **me miró fijamente **–sólo tú la puedes tomar-**

**-¿De… de qué hablas, San?- **pregunté aturdida.

**-Sí quieres sacar a Quinn de tú vida, de una vez por todas, debes empezar por las cosas más básicas- **me acarició el brazo -**cómo por ejemplo- **miró el cuadro que antes tenía en mis manos.

**-¡NO!- **espeté rápidamente, mientras tomaba el cuadro, y lo apretaba fuertemente a mi pecho.

**-Tranquila, Berry, se ve que no puedes lidiar con eso aún- **me sonrió –**Se ven hermosas- **comentó

**-¿Ah?, ¿Qué cosas?-**

**-Más bien dicho, quiénes- **rio –**Tú y Quinn- **sentenció.

La miré completamente confundida.

**-En ese cuadro, tú y Quinn se ven hermosas- **reaccioné, apartando el cuadro de mi pecho, con manos temblorosas –**Me gustaba verlas así- **suspiró.

No pude más, me quebré.

No emitía ningún sonido, pero las lágrimas bajaban en gran cantidad por mis mejillas, miré a Santana, emitiéndole todo el dolor que aún tenía guardado.

Ella no dudó en abrazarme, transmitiéndome la calma que he necesitado la mayoría de estos años.

**-Perdón, enana- **me acarició el cabello –**No debería haber dicho eso-**

Me separé del abrazo, y negué con la cabeza –**Gracias- **espeté, sorprendiendo a mi amiga –**Creo que eso es lo que necesitaba- **suspiré.

Santana no entendía nada.

**-Creo que he cambiado de opinión, sobre un tema- **sentencié

**-¿De qué hablas, Rach? –**

**-Comenzaré a ser honesta conmigo misma- **le respondí sonriente, mientras dejaba de lado aquel sentimiento de tristeza.

**-Eso sería genial- **me regaló una media sonrisa

**-Sí, y empezaré de ahora- **espeté –**Ven, vamos a sentarnos- **le exigí, tomándola del brazo.

Luego de acomodarnos en el sillón que se ubicaba en medio de la sala, me preparé para hablar.

**-Creo que te debo una charla- **murmuré

**-No te entiendo, Berry- **respondió confusa.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos en el coche, y quedamos en que íbamos a tener ésta charla?- **le pregunté mirándola a los ojos **–Bueno, al fin y al cabo, creo que ha llegado el momento- **comenté.

**-¿El momento de qué?- **La cara de Santana era un poema, aún no comprendía nada.

**-El momento en que te diga la verdad- **la miré seriamente –**El momento de que te relate por qué no soy feliz- **sentencié.

* * *

**OK, quiero decirles para los que me leen,3 cosas.**

**1.-En el próximo capítulo, se enterarán de la relación que tuvo Rachel con Quinn en la secundaria, ésto será relatado por Rachel.**

**2.-Muchas gracias a quienes leen, y gracias a quienes leen y dejan sus Reviews, éstos me sirven para mejorar, Gracias, nuevamente. (:**

**3.-Tengan paciencia, ésta parte de la historia se desarrollará rápido (lo de Elise), ya que quiero centrarme más en la temática "Faberry"**

**Gracias (:  
PD: cualquier duda no duden en preguntar  
XOXO.**


	5. Break up

**Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, éstos son propiedad del Sr. Ryan Murphy**

* * *

Santana no dejaba hablar a la morena y se lanzaba a los brazos de ésta, para comenzar a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de la pequeña.

**-umm San, espera- **la morena trataba de controlar su respiración.

**-Shhh, tú sólo disfruta-**

Rachel ya no ponía resistencia ante las caricias que le regalaba la latina.

Santana mientras acariciaba la parte abdominal de la chica, besaba intensamente los labios de ésta, produciendo que Rachel respirara rápida y entrecortadamente.

-**Déjame... déjame sentirte- **suplicaba la pequeña morena, con voz ronca.

Santana al escuchar el tono de voz de la chica, no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios, y que la pequeña morena luego de escuchar el sonido de la latina, mordiese el labio de Santana.

**-oh Dios, me muero por volver a hacerte mía, mi amor- **susurro la latina en los labios de la morena.

**-¡Noooo!-** Brittany se despertaba con un grito estridente, que hizo que la palomas que estaban en el techo de su casa, volaran asustadas.

Elise al escuchar a la rubia, no dudó en acercarse a ella.

**-Por Dios, Britt-** se sentó a su lado **-¿Qué te ha pasado?- **preguntó preocupada.

**-Es esa maldita pesadilla que no me deja tranquila- **suspiro frustrada, tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

Elise la interrogó con la mirada **-¿La de Santana y Ra..- **fue interrumpida.

**-Cállate- **le suplicó.

**-Britt, no estamos seguras sí están juntas o no...-**

**-Tú no estás segura, Elise- **respondió -**yo sí- **hizo una pausa **-podría hasta apostar que están juntas- **susurró, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, mientras le caían lagrimas mudas por las mejillas.

**-Britt...-**

**-No digas nada...- **la interrumpió **-sí te digo esto es porque estoy segura...-** la miró a los ojos **-¿Sabes?... muy pocas personas conocen de verdad a Rachel, muchas menos conocen cómo es Santana... y son ínfimas las personas que ellas dejan que las conozcan... y una de esas soy yo-**

Elise comenzó a incomodarse con la mirada y las palabras de la rubia.

Nunca antes la había visto así, y comprendió.

Brittany estaba dolida y notoriamente; sufriendo.

Elise se dirigió a la nevera, por una botella de agua, para contrarrestar la incomodidad y nerviosismo que le producía Brittany.

**-¿Y quieres saber algo?- **la rubia continuó con su discurso -**Tú no, tú no eres una de ellas- **la bailarina seguía con el rostro impenetrable -**tú no las conoces- **sentenció.

**-Nada es lo que parece, Britt- **bebió un sorbo de agua -**es por eso que te lo digo- **le respondió, ya cansada de la conversación **-nada es lo que parece...**- repitió en un susurro inaudible para la rubia.

Y dicho esto se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

Rachel inhalaba profundamente, para luego dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras se revolvía en su lugar, tratando de acomodarse y serenarse para poder relatarle a su amiga y compañera de piso, Santana, el porqué de su estado anímico desde hace ya dos años y medio.

**-tranquila, enana- **trató de relajarla **-no es necesario que me lo hagas saber sí no estás preparada- **la miró con ternura.

Rachel al escuchar las palabras de la morena, miró a un punto fijo en el piso, tratando de acomodar las ideas, para poder explicar de la mejor forma cómo se sentía. **-yo... yo era feliz ¿Sabes?- **Rachel al decir lo último, fijó su mirada en la morena.

La latina asintió con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. -**Lo sé- **susurró.

**-no entiendo por qué me hizo eso- **perdió su vista en el suelo, nuevamente -**sí no me quería no s...-** fue interrumpida.

**-Rach, ella no te quería, ella te amaba-**

**-No digas tonteras, y déjame hablar, por favor-**

La latina no quiso seguir contradiciendo a la morena y le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera.

**-como decía- **hizo una pausa **-sí ella no me quería- **miró a la latina con una ceja alzada, ya que Santana no dudaba en volver a contradecir **-debería haberlo dicho desde el principio- **tragó fuertemente, tratando de alivianar el nudo que se hacía presente en su garganta **-pero prefirió hacerlo en el peor momento, y de la peor forma…-**

**FlashbackON**

_**3 días antes de la ida de Rachel a New York.**_

_**-¿Quinn?-**_la morena aceptaba la llamada de la rubia.

_**-Rach, ¿estás ocupada?- **_preguntó nerviosa-

_**-Estoy bien, gracias- **_bromeó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-**_**Rachel…- **_suspiró la rubia, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la morena la interrumpía.

_**-No, no estoy haciendo nada, y no tengo nada más que hacer- **_respondió mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono fijo.

_**-Ne- necesito hablar… contigo- **_respondió con la voz quebrada

_**-¿Quinn, estás bien?- **_preguntó preocupada, dejando de jugar con cable, para posar su vista en una foto que se encontraba en el escritorio, adornando su pieza

La preocupación que empleó la morena al preguntarle a la rubia, terminó por romper a ésta última, provocando un gran silencio a través del auricular del teléfono, lo cual preocupó aún más a la morena.

Rachel iba a volver a preguntar, pero unos sollozos que se escucharon en la otra línea, se lo evitaron, produciendo que su corazón se acelerase por la preocupación.

_**-¡Quinn!- **_inhalo, tratando serenarse **–**_**Dime qué está pasando, por favor- **_susurró esto último.

_**-Perdóname, Rach… perdóname… por favor- **_Susurró de forma imperceptible, pero lo cual la morena pudo escuchar perfectamente, ya que al haber escuchado a la rubia sollozar, sus sentidos se activaron completamente.

Y dicho esto, la rubia colgó.

**-Mierda- **susurró la morena, logrando despegar su mirada de la foto, para que sus ojos se posaran sobre unas llaves que se encontraban en la mesita, al lado de la cama.

Se levantó rápidamente, y aun sin pensar en qué estaba haciendo, tomó las llaves y bajó fugazmente las escaleras.

Se dirigió a la puerta de salida, y una vez afuera subió a su coche, arrancando velozmente en dirección, al hogar de su novia.

Rachel no pensaba en nada, tal vez porque lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, retumbando repetitivamente, eran los sollozos de la rubia, y las últimas palabras "_**Perdóname, Rach… perdóname… por favor".**_

Sentía un nudo en su estómago, estaba nerviosa.

Sabía que algo pasaba, y por lo que podía intuir, era algo importante, demasiado importante.

Y no se equivocaba, lo que estaba a punto de pasar, cambiaría la vida de ésta y la de su novia.

Rachel golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Quinn, luego de llegar al hogar de ésta y bajarse vertiginosamente del vehículo.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, y mostrar la figura de un hombre alto, rubio y con una sonrisa arrogante, Russel Fabray, el cuál miraba a la morena con una ceja alzada, y una postura bastante altanera.

**-Está arriba- **Se dirigió a la morena, saltándose todo tipo de saludo **–En su cuarto- **su sonrisa arrogante se desvaneció, dando paso a una triunfante.

La morena asintió **–Permiso- **entró a la casa, y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia.

Rachel suspiró frente al cuarto de Quinn, y luego de unos segundos, por fin decidió llamar a la puerta.

**-¡Vete, Russel!- **Respondió la rubia, en un grito lleno de rabia, dolor, odio.

Rachel al escuchar el estado de su chica, no dudó en girar la manilla de la puerta y adentrarse a la habitación, logrando ver a la rubia, sentada en uno de los laterales de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Quinn se encontraba con los codos posados en sus piernas, mientras su cara la cubría con sus manos, intentando parar con el llanto que se hacía presente.

Rachel cerró la puerta, haciendo que la rubia volviese a replicar.

**-¡Vete!- **gritó desgarradoramente -**¿Qué no lo entiendes?- **Se giró, logrando ver a la morena que ya se encontraba más cerca.

La chica de baja estatura al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su novia, no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre ella, logrando transmitirle todo el apoyo posible a través del abrazo.

La rubia no pudo más, y rompió en llanto, empapando el jersey de la morena.

Rachel no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente, acariciando la cabeza y cabello de la rubia, dándole aún más apoyo.

**-Todo va a estar bien mi amor, todo va a estar bien- **susurro- **¿y sabes por qué?- **tomó con su mano el mentón de la rubia y lo alzó para mirarla a los ojos **–porque no te dejaré sola, yo estaré contigo cada minuto, cada segundo que lo necesites- **depositó un beso en los labios de la rubia **–siempre-** a Quinn tras escuchar las palabras de la morena, le volvían a bajar las lágrimas sin pudor alguno –**Te amo- **susurró perdiéndose en los ojos de la rubia, que con las lágrimas el color verde se hacía más intenso.

La rubia volvía a estallar en llanto, y la morena no dudó en volverla a abrazar, escondiendo la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho.

Rachel se recostó en la cama con la rubia aun abrazándola, ubicándose la morena debajo, mientras la rubia se recostaba a su lado, con la cabeza aun posada en su pecho.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición, hasta que el llanto de la rubia cesó.

**-** **There's nothing I could say to you** –

(No hay nada que te pueda decir)

Rachel comenzó a cantar susurrando.

- **Nothing I could ever do to make you see,What you mean to me** –

(Nada que pueda hacerte ver, lo que significas para mí)

La rubia levantó la cabeza, para mirar a la morena, y descubrió cómo los ojos de ésta la miraban con ternura, lo cual le provocó una punzada en el pecho-

-**All the pain, the tears I cried** -

(Todo el dolor, las lágrimas que he llorado)

**-Still you never said goodbye-**

(Sin embargo nunca dijiste "adiós")

La morena subió un poco más la voz.

**-And now I know,How far you'd go-**

(Y ahora sé, lo lejos que te has ido)

- **I know I let you down,But it's not like that now,-**

(Sé que te he decepcionado, pero no es así ahora)

-** This time I'll never let you go** –

(Ésta vez nunca te dejaré marchar)

La rubia seguía mirando a la morena, la cual le transmitía todo el amor a través de sus ojos y su voz.

-**I will be, all that you want-**

(Seré todo lo que quieras que sea)

**-And get myself together, cause you keep me from falling apart**-

(Y permaneceré junto a ti, porque evitas que me caiga a pedazos)

-**All my life, I'll be with you forever-**

(Toda mi vida, estaré contigo para siempre)

**- To get you through the day,and make everything okay –**

(Para ayudarte a pasar el día, y hacer que todo salga bien)

Quinn al escuchar la letra de la canción, no pudo mantener la Mirada a la morena, así que optó por volver a ocultar su cabeza en el pecho de ésta, evitando así que Rachel viera las lágrimas que se volvían a hacer presente en los ojos de la rubia.

**-I thought that I had everything,I didn't know what life could bring-**

(Pensaba que lo tenía todo, nunca supe lo que la vida podría ofrecer)

**-But now I see, honestly-**

(Pero ahora lo veo, honestamente)

Quinn la apretó más a su cuerpo.

-**You're the one thing I got right-**

(Tú eres lo único bueno que tengo)

**-The only one I let inside,**

(La única que dejo entrar en mi interior)

**-Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me** –

(Ahora puedo respirar, porque tú estás aquí conmigo)

La rubia sintió un dolor que le oprimía el pecho, sabía que estaba sufriendo y que haría sufrir a la morena, no podía aguantar más, así que se separó rápidamente de Rachel y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a su novia.

Rachel la siguió, y se sentó detrás de la rubia, pegando su pecho a la espalda de ésta, rodeando la cintura de Fabray con sus piernas, y el torso con sus brazos.

Y la morena siguió cantando en el oído de la rubia, a través de susurros.

-**And if I let you down-**

(Y sí te he decepcionado)

**-Para, Rachel- **susurró la rubia –**Para, por favor-**

**-I'll turn it all around-**

(Lo remediaré)

**-Cause I would never let you go-**

(Porque nunca te dejaré marchar)

**-¡Para!- **gritó poniéndose de pie, logrando que la morena cesara con el canto.

La morena la miró sorprendida, había alcanzado un punto de relajación inigualable, hasta que la rubia la interrumpió, provocando que su corazón latiese rápidamente por el susto.

**-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?- **le preguntó luego de ver por unos momentos cómo la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro, tapándose la cara con las manos.

**-Rachel… yo, yo ya no puedo con… esto- **se paró y miró a la morena.

La pequeña morocha sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, trató de serenarse, inspirando y exhalando profundamente, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos que le saturaban la cabeza.

Luego de sentirse lo suficientemente preparada, preguntó.

**-¿A, a qué te refieres, Quinn?- **su voz sonó temblorosa, lo cual hizo que la rubia se sintiese peor.

Quinn miró de reojo a la puerta de su habitación, y logró ver a su padre, mirando a través de un minúsculo espacio que el mismo provocó tras abrir la puerta.

La rubia se acercó a la morena, examinó su cara lentamente, partió por su pelo; estaba un poco despeinado, por la velocidad en que llegó a la casa de la rubia, y porque al haberse recostado en la cama se le revolvió un poco, se quedó varios segundos mirando el cabello, queriendo recordar el color, las ondas que se le producían al llegar a los hombros. Luego bajó por su frente, examinó con la vista sus cejas, las cuales ayudaban a los gestos expresivos de la morena, los cuales también acompañaba por sus ojos… sus ojos; los ojos que hipnotizaban a la rubia, aquellos ojos que le hacían perder la noción del tiempo, los miró detenidamente, observando aquél color chocolate intenso, los cuales le hicieron sentir infinitas cosas con sólo posarse en ella. Se fijó en sus pestañas; largas, perfectas, hacían el preciso juego con sus ojos, las pestañas que cada vez que aleteaban la hacían sonreír. Su nariz; miró su nariz desde el tabique hasta la punta de ésta, se fijó en el extremo de ésta, adorando la forma de esa parte, recordó cuando Rachel la arrugaba cada vez que fingía estar enojada, lo cual la hizo sonreír. Su sonrisa, pensó, y fijó su mirada en sus labios, aquellos labios que siempre brillaban, producto del brillo labial que le encantaba saborear, que le encantaba sentir en su paladar cuando besaba y mordía aquellos labios, y no pudo soportarlo más.

La besó, queriendo volver a sentirse en el cielo, queriendo olvidar todo y pensar que todo estaría bien.

Cortó fugazmente el beso, al recordar que su padre estaba espiándolas, y abrazó a la morena con todas sus fuerzas, impregnándose del aroma que emanaba la morena, la abrazó con todo el amor del mundo, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

Quinn se separó y agarró el rostro de la morena con ambas manos, inhaló cerrando los ojos, tratando de convencerse que estaba haciendo lo mejor para la morena, y habló.

**-Perdóname Rach- **susurró mirándola a los ojos

**-Quinn…-**

**-No, no digas nada, no hagas esto más difícil por favor- **suplicó **–No puedo más con esto- **repitió

La morena sacó las manos que aún estaban posadas en su cara.

**-Ve al grano, Quinn- **la miró a los ojos.

**-Primero prométeme que serás la mejor de todas, que Broadway quedará rendido a tus pies-**

La morena se asustó.

**-¡Prométemelo!- **se alteró.

La morena asintió –**Lo… lo prometo- **hizo una pausa **–Ahora dime… qué es lo que… lo que te pasa-**

**-Esto está acabado- **miró al piso –** No iré contigo a New York- **cerró los ojos fuertemente – **Hemos terminado- **sentenció.

Rachel sintió que se le caía el mundo, pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, viendo cómo el amor de su vida se le escapaba de las manos.

**-Quinn- **susurró –** Sí no quieres ir a New York conmigo, no hay problema, tú aun puedes ir a Yale- **le recordó –**Pero no tomes decisiones anticipadas… aún podemos seguir juntas- **su voz era temblorosa, por el miedo, y por el llanto que quería salir sin preguntar.

**-No Rachel- **susurró –**No lo hagas más difícil-**

La morena no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre los brazos de la rubia.

**-No Quinn, no me dejes por favor- **comenzó a llorar **–No… no puedes dejarme, no soy nada… sin ti- **su voz se quebraba

La rubia volvió a mirar a su padre, y trató de separar a la morena.

**-Córtala Rachel, tendrás que aceptar esto- **su rostro se volvió serio –**Claro que puedes vivir sin mí- **apretó los dientes.

**-No Quinn, no puedo, no iré a New York sin ti- **espetó –**No-no iré a… a New York, porque… porque mi único sueño eres… tú- **espetó con un hilo de voz, producto del nudo que tenía en la garganta, el cual no la dejaba hablar.

**-Tu sueño no puede ser una persona que no te…- **miró a su padre, maldiciéndolo –**que no te ama- **sentenció.

La morena la miró con dolor, sus ojos expresaban todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y a Quinn le llegaba multiplicado por dos, por tres, o hasta tal vez por 10.

No pudo seguir con eso, y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-Olvídame, Rachel, olvídame porque lo nuestro fue- **apretó los puños –**fue un error- **y salió de su habitación, dejando a morena llorando en su interior.

Rachel luego de escuchar el portazo dado por la rubia, miró a su alrededor, y por primera vez se sintió perdida en esa habitación, miró por última vez la pieza de la rubia y vio aquella foto, la misma que ella tenía en su escritorio.

Una foto de ellas dos juntas, sonriendo mientras se miraban a los ojos, se veían más felices que nunca, y desprendían todo el amor que ahora se desvanecía.

Rachel se acercó a la imagen y la tomó entre sus dedos, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le rompía a pedazos.

No lo dudó, rompió la foto por la mitad, arrancando aquella parte en que salía ella, para luego romperla en pedazos y dejarlos esparcidos por el suelo.

No siguió perdiendo el tiempo ahí y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente.

Se sentó en el asiento del chofer, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás e inspiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza eran los momentos vividos con la rubia.

-**Some people live for the fortune –**

(Algunas personas viven por la fortuna)

**-Some people live just for the fame-**

(Algunas personas viven solo por la fama)

**-Some people live for the power-**

(Algunas personas viven por el poder)

-**Some people live just to play the game-**

(Algunas personas viven, sólo por vivir)

Arrancó el auto, mientras cantaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Some people think that the physical things-**

(Algunas personas creen que lo material)

**-Define what's within-**

(Define lo que va por dentro)

**-I've been there before-**

(Y yo ya he estado ahí)

**-But that life's a bore -**

(Esa vida es tan aburrida)

**-So full of the superficial -**

(Y tan superficial)

**-Some people want it all -**

(Algunas personas lo quieren todo)

**-But I don't want nothing at all –**

(Pero yo no quiero nada)

**-If it ain't you baby –**

(Si no eres tú, baby)

**-If I ain't got you baby –**

(Sí no te tengo a ti, baby)

Rompió en llanto, y mientras cantaba y conducía, con la mano derecha comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, el cual se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto.

**-Some people want diamond rings –**

(Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamantes)

**-Some just want everything-**

(Algunos simplemente quieren todo)

-**But everything means nothing-**

(Pero todo es nada)

**-If I ain't got you –**

**(**Si no te tengo)

Sacó el celular del bolso, y comenzó a buscar en la agenda, mientras sorteaba miradas al camino y a la pantalla del móvil.

-Some people search for a fountain-  
(Algunas personas buscan una fuente)

-**Promises forever young -**  
(De eterna juventud)

-**Some people need three dozen roses** -  
(Algunos necesitan tres ramos de rosas)

**-And that's the only way to prove you love them -**  
(Y esa es la única forma de demostrar que se les quiere)

**-And in an world on a silver platter -**  
(Ponme el mundo en una bandeja de plata)

**-And wondering what it means**-  
(¿Y de qué me serviría?)

**-No one to share-**  
(Sin alguien con quien compartir)

**-No one who truly cares for me**-

(Sin alguien que de verdad se preocupe por mí)

**-Some people want it all-**  
(Algunas personas lo quieren todo)

**-But I don't want nothing at all -**  
(Pero yo no quiero nada de eso)

**-If it ain't you baby-**  
(Si no eres tú, baby)

**-If I ain't got you baby -**  
(Sí no te tengo a tí, baby)

**-Some people want diamond rings-  
**(Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamantes)

**-Some just want everything-**  
(Otros sólo lo quieren todo)

**-But everything means nothing-**  
(Pero todo no es nada)

**-If I ain't got you**-

(Si no te tengo a ti, baby)

Rachel apretó al botón para llamar.

Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro tonos, y nada.

Colgó, y siguió cantando.

**-Some people want it all-**  
(Algunas personas lo quieren todo)

**-But I don't want nothing at all-**

(Pero yo no quiero nada)

**-If it ain't you baby-**  
(Si no eres tú, baby)

**-If I ain't got you baby-**  
(Si no te tengo, baby)

**-Some people want diamond rings-**  
(Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamantes)

**-Some just want everything-**  
(Otros sólo lo quieren todo)

**-But everything means nothing** -  
(Pero todo no es nada)

**-If I ain't got you -**

(Si no te tengo, baby)

**-If I ain't got you with me baby -**  
(Si no te tengo conmigo, baby)

**-Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing -**  
(Todo en el mundo entero, no es nada)

**-If I ain't got you with me baby-**

(Si no te tengo conmigo baby)

Se estacionó frente a una casa, y el sonido del su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Santana?, estoy fuera de tu casa, ábreme-**

**FlashbackOFF.**

Santana abrazaba a la morena con fuerzas, tras haber escuchado la historia y ver cómo su amiga se desmoronaba con cada palabra.

**-Rach… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?- **la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos –**Si me hubieras dicho, hubiera ido a patearle el trasero-**

La morena rió, y con la mirada le agradeció a su amiga por tratar de disminuir el dolor que se hacía presente en ella.

Santana la volvió a abrazar.

**-Rach…- **susurró-

-**¿Mmm?- **Preguntó con la cabeza en su pecho.

**-Te quiero-**

* * *

**-Creo que tendré que pagar por un hotel- **Le comentó a la rubia mientras se llevaba el tenedor con espagueti a la boca.

**-¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?!- **balbuceó con la comida en la boca-

**-Brittany, te he dicho que no comas con la boca llena de comida- **La regaño, Elise.

La rubia tragó, y le sonrió.

**-¿Por qué?, ¿No te gusta mi compañía?- **Su gesto se volvió triste.

**-No es eso Brittany, es que no encuentro casas en venta en un buen lugar, ni siquiera arriendos confiables- **espetó –**Y no quiero seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad-**Sentenció.

**-Pero no es problema que te quedes aquí- **opinó

**-No Brittany, me siento incómoda que tú corras con todos los gastos-**

**-Pero sí quieres puedes pagarme cómo un arriendo- **Abrió los ojos, sonriendo, gracias a la idea que se le ocurrió.

**-¿De verdad no te molesta?- **se quiso asegurar.

**-Para nada- **Se paró del asiento.

-**¿Qué haces?, ¿A dónde vas?- **Preguntó al ver que la rubia se alejaba de la mesa.

**-¡Vuelvo de inmediato!- **Gritó desde su habitación.

No pasaron ni tres segundos, y la rubia volvió con su móvil en la mano.

Elise la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**-Britt, es mala educación jugar con el celular mientras comemos- **La rubia rió.

**-No es eso…- **susurró.

**-¡Entonces qué haces?-**

**-Celebrar- **sonrió mientras se llevaba el móvil al oído.

**-¿Celebrar?- **murmuró.

La rubia asintió –**Por tu nuevo hogar, y por mi nueva compañera de piso- **espetó

-**Pero he estado viviendo contigo todo éste tiempo… No he llegado hoyd… **no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió, dejándola helada al espetar un nombre en particular.

**-¿Alo?, ¿Rachel?-**

* * *

**Chicas/os, primero que todo Feliz Año Nuevo!, y Feliz Navidad (uff estoy bastante atrasada, la verdad jajaja)  
Perdon por la ausencia, estuve sin computador todo este tiempo u.u, y pasé una semana completa en la playa, celebrando jajaj**

Me gusta leer que es lo que van descifrando (:

**1.- Lo del sueño Pezberry lo escribí exclusivamente para :  
- Winco  
- Ducky Andrade Rivera**

**2.- Tengan paciencia... se viene algo que estoy segura que no están esperando muajajaj (6)**

**3.-Feliz Cumpleaños a mí jajaja hoy 7 de Enero estoy de Cumpleaños, A CELEBRAR SE HA DICHO!, es por eso que les he dejado éste capítulo más largo, para recompensarlas/os y por mí cumpleaños :D**

**Nos leemos!**  
**XOXO**


	6. Quinn

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_-__**Pero he estado viviendo contigo todo éste tiempo… No he llegado hoyd…**__no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió, dejándola helada al espetar un nombre en particular._

_**-¿Alo?, ¿Rachel?-**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**-¿Britt?- **Respondió la latina

**-¿Santana?- **se produjo un silencio **– Creo que me equivoqué de número- **susurró apartando el móvil de su oído, para corroborar que en la pantalla salía el nombre de Rachel **–no, no me he equivocado- **se dijo a sí misma.

**-¿Brittany, estás ahí?- **preguntó extrañada por el silencio que se escuchaba en la otra línea.

**-Eh… sí, sí, estoy acá- **respondió con claro nerviosismo **-¿Qué haces contestando el móvil de Rachel?, ¿Está ella por ahí?, necesito hablar con ella- **espetó rápidamente.

**-Sí, está aquí, pero no está en condiciones de aceptar la llamada- **miró a la morena que estaba recostada en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Santana

Brittany al escuchar lo que dijo la latina, se imaginó miles de circunstancias del porqué Rachel no podía aceptar la llamada. Y todas éstas estaban relacionadas con que su ex novia y amiga, estuvieran juntas, de una forma más "intima".

**-Ok… la… la llamo luego- **respondió con un hilo de voz.

**-¡NO!... digo, no, em… puedes decirme a mí lo que necesitas- **exhaló fuertemente.

**-No es Necesario, Santana- **respondió –**Tú y Rachel deben estar muy ocupadas- **espetó nerviosa –**No pretendo interrumpirlas- **sentenció con un hilo de voz.

A la latina se le formó una sonrisa al percibir los celos de la rubia **–Mira Britt, hay algo que debes saber- **espetó haciéndole señas a la morena, indicándole que saldría a hablar con la chica afuera.

Rachel entendió y se hizo a un lado, dándole el paso a la latina.

**-¿Qué… qué cosa?, Sí es sobre ti y Rachel, no quiero saber- **comentó temerosa.

**-Sí, Britt, es sobre mí y Rachel- **respondió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**-San…- **susurró con voz temblorosa.

**-Mira Britt, Rachel está mal, le estoy subiendo el ánimo en éste momento, es por eso que no puede atender el llamado-**

La latina no podía soportar escuchar o ver a la rubia triste, es por eso que le estaba dando explicaciones, aun cuando ya no estaban juntas.

**-¿Qué le ha pasado?- **preguntó nerviosa.

Elise al escuchar aquello, se sobresaltó, despegando la mirada del plato, y clavándolos en la rubia que se veía preocupada.

**-¿Puedo… puedo ir?- **preguntó Brittany **–Mira, no puedo quedarme aquí, sabiendo que ella está mal-**

**-Britt, no sé si sea conveniente, yo me encargo de ella- **respondió mientras pateaba una piedra del piso.

**-No San, ni siquiera sé por qué te pregunté- **espetó –**Voy a ir con o sin tu consentimiento- **comentó para luego cortar el llamado.

**-¿Le pasó algo a Rachel?- **preguntó inmediatamente Elise, tras ver como la rubia se paraba rápidamente de la silla.

Brittany la miró con un gesto de preocupación, alzó los hombros, para luego mirar el piso y asentir.

**-Santana me dijo que Rach estaba mal- **comentó, produciendo aún más el nerviosismo de la del cabello oscuro. **–Voy a ir hacia allá, no me gusta saber que Rach está mal-**

Elise se levantó rápidamente de la silla **–Déjame que te acompañe- **la miró suplicante.

**-No creo que sea apropiado- **le pidió perdón con la mirada, y se giró en dirección a la salida, pero Elise la detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo **–Por favor, Britt, sólo… sólo quiero saber cómo está- **le rogó.

Brittany bufó, para luego mirarla y asentir **–Está bien, pero luego tendrás que contarme qué es lo que te pasa con Rachel- **le guiñó un ojo provocando que la chica se ruborizara.

**-Está bien- **murmuró

Brittany sonrió de oreja a oreja –**Vamos que se nos hace tarde- **espetó **–Ah, pero tú conduces- **le pasó las llaves.

La chica rió suavemente, pero fue interrumpida cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

**-Mierda- **susurró luego de ver quien la llamaba.

**¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién es?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Es… es importante, voy a atender ¿Ok?- **le comentó –**Tú por mientras espérame en el coche, no me demoraré mucho-**

Y dicho esto, la rubia asintió y se dirigió al automóvil, mientras Elise se dirigía a su habitación, dispuesta a responder al llamado.

* * *

**-Brittany viene para acá- **le comentó la latina a la morena, luego de sentarse en el sofá, con la misma postura anterior-

La pequeña morena asintió.

**-San- **murmuró la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa, Rach?-**

**-No soy feliz, porque cada vez que llevaba a esas personas a mi cama, era para olvidarme de Quinn- **soltó descolocando a la latina.

**-¿Cómo?- **preguntó aturdida.

**-Soy una estúpida, han pasado 2 años y medio y aún no la puedo olvidar- **espetó culpándose **–Soy una imbécil por hacer que mi vida gire en torno a una persona que nunca me quiso, y que ni siquiera se acuerda de mi- **espetó con un hilo de voz.

**-Rach, basta, no puedes seguir culpándote- **la regaño.

-**He tratado de olvidarla de todas las formas posibles, pero no puedo- **sollozó **–Yo tengo la culpa de no ser lo suficientemente valiente para olvidarla- **la latina iba a interrumpir, pero la morena no la dejó, y siguió con su discurso **-¿Sabes por qué no quiero olvidarla?- **preguntó **–porque soy feliz recordando cuando ella me sonreía, cuando ella me besaba y me hacía sentir como sí nada más existiera, porque lo único que me hace feliz es recordarla, recordar todos los momentos en que fui feliz junto a ella.**

**-Rach…-**

**-¿Sabes qué pensaba cuando me llevaba a esas personas a la cama?- **interrogó a la latina **–Pensaba en cómo habría sido sí Quinn me hubiera hecho el amor, cómo ella me hubiera hecho sentir en el cielo, cierro los ojos, imaginando que estoy con ella, porque cada vez que los abría, y veía a esas personas que ni siquiera me gustaban, me daba asco, sentía asco por mí misma- **sollozó y la latina la arropó con sus brazos.

La latina se quedó sin palabras, y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a la morena.

* * *

**-¿Alo?, ¿****_Eli_****?- **respondió al llamado la chica de cabello negro -**¿Qué pasa, has ****_averiguado_**** algo?- **preguntó nerviosa, mientras sorteaba miradas a la puerta de entrada.

**-Hola, estoy bien, gracias- **bromeó **–No, no he averiguado nada, además Russel sigue de viaje, intenté averiguar cuándo estaría de vuelta, pero en todos lados me dijeron que no podían darme ese tipo de información-**

**-Mierda- **murmuró **–Eh, te iba a llamar uno de estos días- **cambió de tema.

**-¿Mi ****_hermanita_**** preocupándose por mí? – **preguntó sorprendida.

**-No me digas así, eso ****_aún_**** no está comprobado- **espetó.

**-Vamos, ****_Quinn_****, es más que obvio, ¿te has olvidado del ****_parecido_**** que tenemos?- **preguntó la chica.

**-¿Cómo se me podría olvidar, sí me miro al espejo, y lo único que veo es a ti?- **respondió mientras se miraba en uno de los espejos que tenía en su habitación.

La chica se rió –**Y Entonces, ¿Para qué me ibas a llamar? – **preguntó.

**-Porque tengo que ****_volver_**** a New Haven en uno de estos días, por unos documentos, así que voy a necesitar tú ayuda- **espetó.

**-¿Y en qué podría yo ayudar a la señorita Quinn Fabray?-**

**-En que vengas New York, y te hagas pasar por mí, bueno por ti, Dios esto es confuso- **murmuró lo último, haciendo reír a la chica a través de la línea.

**-¿Quieres que vaya nuevamente a New York?-**

**-Sí- **respondió –**Pero no será lo mismo, ahora es algo más complicado-** respondió sacando algo de su pantalón trasero

**-¿Complicado? ¿A qué te refieres?- **preguntó confusa.

**-Ahora no sólo tienes que estar cerca de Brittany, ahora tendrás que interactuar con dos chicas más- **comentó.

**-¿Y son lindas?- **preguntó **–Porque para mí no fue ningún sacrificio estar cerca de esa rubia, era un poco rara, pero era bastante sexy- **comentó.

**-Se llaman Santana y Rachel- **le informó –**Y si te metes con Britt, Santana te pateará el trasero hasta dejarte inconsciente, pero sí te metes con Rachel, seré yo quien te deforme la cara, ¿Entendido?-**miró la _imagen_ que había sacado de su bolsillo.

**-O…OK- **respondió temerosa.

**-No te preocupes, trataré que no interactúes mucho con ellas- **le comentó –**Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, Brittany me está esperando en el coche, no puedo demorarme más, tengo algo importante que hacer- **espetó acariciando la parte que estaba maltrecha; la mitad de ésta foto estaba rota en varios pedazos, pero éstos estaban unidos por cinta transparente.

**-Ok, no te entretengo más- **espetó –**cuídate, Quinnie-**

**-No me digas así- **murmuró produciendo que la chica en la otra línea se riera –**Adios, cuídate Elise-**

**-Adios- **alcanzó a decir antes de que cortara el llamado.

Elise, o debería decir, Quinn, se dirigió a la puerta de salida, dispuesta a ir a casa de la morena y averiguar qué es lo que le sucedía.

**-Te demoraste demasiado- **espetó con un puchero, Brittany –**Estaba por volver a entrar y sacarte de ahí a la fuerza- **comentó con una sonrisa en su cara.

**-Perdón, Britt, era importante- **dijo mientras encendía el automóvil.

Y dicho esto, se dirigieron a casa de las dos chicas morenas.

* * *

**-San- **interrumpió el abrazo, para mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

**-¿Mmm?-**

**-Yo también te quiero-**

La latina sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

**-Gracias- **espetó la pequeña morena.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó la latina.

**-Porque has estado a mi lado, y me has hecho abrir los ojos- **cortó el abrazo **–Sé que lo que he hecho ha estado mal, es por eso que no lo haré más- **sonrió **–Y bueno, porque también me interesa…****_alguien_****- **murmuró esto último.

**-Siempre estaré a tu lado, enana- **le acarició el brazo **–No te escaparás de mi tan fácilmente- **hizo reír a la morena **–Ahora, dime, en quién estás interesada-**

**-Bueno… interesada, no es la palabra, sólo me llama la atención- **comentó –**Y no quiero que te enojes o algo parecido, ¿Está bien?- **la latina asintió frunciendo el ceño.

**-Está bien, enana, pero no me quedaré callada sí no me gusta ¿OK?- **Rachel le sonrió **–mmm a ver… ¿La conozco? – **indagó.

**-Un poco… ****_sí_****- **respondió bajando la mirada.

-**Entonces dime el nombre, enana-**

**-Es… es Elise- **respondió mientras Santana abría los ojos sorprendida.

Iba a responderle a la morena, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

**-Te salvas por ahora, Rachel- **la apuntó con el dedo.

La morena bufó, y se dejó desplomar sobre el sillón.

Pero no duró mucho en esa posición, ya que al ver a Brittany junto a Elise, se paró de inmediato, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

* * *

**Gracias por sus felicitaciones (:**

-**Natzuki-rukia: yo saco la fiesta, pero ustedes el pastel jajajaja**

Perdón si el capitulo les pareció corto, lo hice así, porque les aclaré las dudas a muchas/os =)

Nos leemos (:  
XOXO.


	7. Relise

_Capitulo Anterior:_

-_**Entonces dime el nombre, enana-**_

_**-Es… es Elise-**__respondió mientras Santana abría los ojos sorprendida._

_Iba a responderle a la morena, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa._

_**-Te salvas por ahora, Rachel-**__la apuntó con el dedo._

_La morena bufó, y se dejó desplomar sobre el sillón._

_Pero no duró mucho en esa posición, ya que al ver a Brittany junto a Elise, se paró de inmediato, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara._

* * *

Brittany se acercó rápidamente a la pequeña morena, para darle un abrazo en el cual logró levantarla varios centímetros del suelo.

La morena agradecida del apoyo de su amiga, le devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

-**Britt, no puedo respirar- **exclamó con un hilo de voz la morena.

-**¡Tienes que dejar de fumar, Rach!- **gritó la rubia, soltándose del abrazo que compartía con la judía-

La latina se sorprendió por el comentario de la rubia, y de una manera nerviosa fue buscando refugio, acercándose a la espalda de la chica de cabello negro, la cual miraba a Rachel con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y los labios ligeramente separados.

**-¿De qué hablas, Britt?- **preguntó extrañada la morena.

-**¡Claro!, Cómo no me di cuenta, tú estás pasando por un mal momento, es obvio que ibas a recurrir a fumar cigarros para relajarte- **espetó desilusionada-

La latina en ese momento se dirigió a su habitación, y se quedó escuchando la conversación sin que las tres chicas la vieran.

**-¡¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías, Brittany?!- **Rachel se comenzaba a aburrir de la situación.

**-No son tonterías, Lord Tubbington me lo dijo- **murmuró.

-**¿Lord Tubbington?- **preguntó Quinn.

Claro que conocía al gato obeso de Brittany, lo tuvo que ver invariablemente todas las veces que asistió a la casa de la bailarina. Pero durante todo éste tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el hogar de la rubia, no lo había visto por ningún lugar, llegó a creer que ya estaba muerto.

La rubia la miró como si estuviera escaneándola, y respondió -** Aun no lo conoces, desde que llegaste no sale debajo de mi cama, dice que no se fía de ti-**

A Quinn le producía escalofríos pensar en aquel gato, así que decidió ignorar el comentario de la rubia, y se acercó a la morena.

**-¿Es eso verdad, Rachel?- **preguntó con el semblante serio.

Quinn la miró con tal intensidad que la morena sentía que podía desarmarla con aquella mirada.

**-Respóndeme- **la tomó de ambas manos -**¿Es verdad que estás fumando?- **le preguntó apretando los dientes.

Rachel pudo notar el tono de reproche y la preocupación de la chica hacia ella.

Quinn le apretó levemente la mano, y Rachel supo que debía contestarle, pero aun la mirada que se posaba en sus ojos la hacía sentir vulnerable, y atinó a negar con su cabeza.

Desvió la mirada al piso - **No - **espetó con un hilo de voz.

Al parecer la chica no la había escuchado, así que inhalando profundamente, se armó de valor, volvió a mirarla y le respondió -** No, yo no fumo, Elise.-**

'Elise', ese nombre le retumbaba con eco en su cabeza cada vez que la llamaban de aquella manera.

De forma brusca e inesperada, Quinn soltó las manos de la morena.

Cada vez se sentía peor por mentirles a las tres personas que hicieron que su vida de adolescente, valiera la pena.

Rachel al sentir la ausencia de las manos de la chica, sintió la urgencia de volver a tenerlas entre las suyas. En ellas sintió familiaridad, como si su cuerpo ya conociera la piel de la de cabello negro.

**-¡RACHEL!- **le gritó Brittany

-**¿Qu... qué pasa, Britt?- **respondió sacudiendo su cabeza de una lado a otro, para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y así volver a la realidad.

-**Tubbi me dijo, que una de mis amigas pasaba por un mal tiempo, y que ésta le estaba robando sus cigarrillos-**

Rachel se acercó a su amiga, mirándola con ternura.

**-Britt- **La rubia la miró a los ojos **–Gracias por preocuparte por mí- **la abrazó – **Sí, hay veces en las que paso por malos momentos, como ahora- **deshizo el abrazo –** Pero te juro por nuestra amistad, que nunca he recurrido a calmarme con algún cigarrillo- **le sonrió –**puedo morirme de ganas por fumar alguno- **recibió un ligero golpe de la rubia en el brazo, el cual produjo que una pequeña risita saliera de sus labios–** pero sé que no puedo, tengo que cuidar mi capacidad pulmonar para Broadway, y no puedo recurrir a los cigarrillos en malos momentos, porque sé que se me haría un vicio- **confesó mirando al piso, recibiendo una caricia de la chica de pelo negro, en su brazo.

Brittany le regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto, pero ésta desvaneció de inmediato, cuando la rubia recordó las palabras de su gato.

**-¿Entonces quién es la que le roba los cigarrillos a Tubbi?- **Rachel logró ver en sus ojos la actitud que la rubia tenía en el instituto.

La latina aclaró su garganta, provocando que las chicas la miraran.

**-Yo soy quien le roba los malditos cigarrillos a ese maldito gato- **confesó.

Brittany frunció el ceño.

**-¿Tú?... pero Tubbi dijo que… Espera. ¿Estás pasando por un mal momento?- **Preguntó preocupada.

Santana suspiró, la rubia no se daba cuenta que ella estaba pasándola mal, por su ausencia.

Pero la latina tampoco lo iba a admitir, al menos no por el momento.

-**¡Esa bola de grasa se lo tiene merecido!... ¿Recuerdas cuando vendió nuestro sex tape por unas cajetillas de cigarros?- **le preguntó alterada – ¡**Ésta es la venganza!, para el no habrán más cigarros- **La rubia le sonrió.

**-Gracias, San- **la abrazó- **¿Tienes una idea de todas las cosas que he hecho para que deje de fumar?.**

Santana se separó del abrazo **–Conozco cada una de las cosas que has hecho para llevarlo a cabo, las conozco porque… las hacíamos juntas- **espetó con dolor en su voz.

Rachel y Elise se miraron, sintiéndose incomodas por la situación, definitivamente allí ellas dos estaban sobrando.

Rachel le hizo una seña con su cabeza, para que la chica de cabello negro la siguiera.

Se dirigieron al balcón.

**-No- **espetó mirando al horizonte, mientras dejaba sus antebrazos apoyados en la baranda del mirador.

Elise que se quedó unos pasos más atrás que Rachel, la observó confundida.

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó extrañada, manteniéndose en su posición.

**-Mi respuesta es: No- **respondió.

**-Perdón, pero no… no sé de qué estás hablando- **

Rachel respiró profundo, se dio vuelta apoyando su espalda en la barandilla, la miró a los ojos y le dijo **–El otro día en la plaza… tú me preguntaste sí estaba saliendo con Santana… mi respuesta es No, no… no estoy saliendo con ella, ni con nadie- **suspiró, volteándose para volver a su posición anterior.

Elise sonrió al escuchar a la morena, y se posicionó al lado de ésta, imitando su postura.

**-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo- **volvió a hablar la pequeña morena.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **la miró instantáneamente.

La morena le devolvió la mirada y sonrió –**Con Santana y Brittany- **nuevamente posicionó su mirada en el horizonte –**Santana la está pasando mal, de hecho la está pasando horrible- **hizo una pausa –**Nunca la había visto así en toda mi vida- **suspiró.

**-¿Qué sugieres? – **preguntó la de la piel pálida.

-**Volver a juntarlas- **respondió.

**-Pero Rach, eso no es…- **fue interrumpida.

Se volteó en dirección a la chica **-Mira, Elise, he visto la manera en que Brittany mira a Santana, y aunque ésta esté totalmente segura que tú y Britt están juntas, yo sé que no es así- **hizo una pausa –**juntas como... pareja- **aclaró - **¿Me equivoco?- **preguntó al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la chica **-¿De qué te ríes?... ¿Te hace gracia lo que hablo?… ¡Responde!- **

-**¡No!- **rió – **Es sólo que ésta situación es totalmente inverosímil- **la morena la miró confundida – **Me… me refiero a que ésta situación es increíble porque Brittany piensa exactamente lo mismo- **espetó.

**-Sé más específica- **apeló Rachel.

**-Brittany piensa que tú y Santana están juntas- **la morena levantó ambas cejas en señal de asombro –**Es raro, hasta en eso están conectadas-**

La morena asintió.

**-Entonces…-** la morena fue interrumpida

**-Vamos a hacer que estén juntas de nuevo- **terminó la frase con una sonrisa, la chica de piel pálida.

**-La operación Relise está en marcha- **sentenció la castaña.

**-¿Relise?- **Preguntó aturdida la de pelo negro.

**-Rachel mas Elise, forman Relise- **sonrió **–Se llama "Operación Relise", porque esto lo haremos juntas, así que prepárate a pasar bastante tiempo conmigo, Elise- **le guiñó un ojo, e introdujo su cuerpo al departamento.

Quinn estaba segura, que esto traería cosas buenas, pero al igual las cosas se podrían empeorar en cotas insospechadas.

Estaba jugando con fuego, y podría quemarse.

* * *

**-Entonces eres tú quien está pasando por un mal momento- **murmuró Brittany.

La latina se encogió de hombros –**Eso parece- **

**-¿Qué te pasa, San?- **preguntó preocupada –**Por favor sé sincera- **le tomó la mano izquierda, mientras le dejaba pequeñas caricias con su dedo pulgar.

**-Brittany… yo…- **la rubia le levantó las cejas incentivándola a que continuara **–Te quiero- **la bailarina suspiró aliviada, y regalándole una sonrisa, se acercó a sus labios hasta lograr besarla.

La latina rompió el beso, negando con la cabeza, mientras posaba su mirada en el piso **–No, Britt… yo no puedo- **la miró a los ojos **–al menos, no ahora-** suspiró fuertemente, tratando de controlar su respiración.

**-Pero San… yo te quiero y tú me quieres, no veo el problema- **espetó con tristeza.

**-No estoy preparada, no después de verte con otra persona- **la rubia la miró aturdida –**Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo- **

**-Hey chicas, pensaba en pedir pizzas a domicilio- **interrumpió la conversación, Rachel.

La latina la miro, agradeciendo la interrupción, silenciosamente.

Brittany miró a Santana, y con un asentimiento, además de un guiño de ojo, le hizo saber a la latina, que la entendía.

* * *

Estaban sentadas en la mesa, disfrutando de sus pizzas vegetarianas, pedidas por la pequeña judía, conversando amenamente.

Cada una disfrutaba de la presencia de las chicas.

Rachel narraba cómo eran sus clases en NYADA, cuando fue interrumpida por una llamada.

La morena miró la pantalla de su móvil, frunciendo el ceño, luego de comprobar quién la llamaba a altas horas de la noche.

**-¿Quién es?- **Le preguntó la latina a la morena.

**-Cassandra- **murmuró.

-**¿Le vas a contestar?- **

La morena asintió **–Tal vez le ocurrió algo- **espetó preocupada.

**-Rachel, lo único que tiene esa loca, es una obsesión contigo- **

La morena ignoró el comentario de su amiga, y contestó el llamado.

**-¿Cassandra?- **

**-¿Por qué no pasas por mi casa, Schwimmer?-** balbuceó con dificultad.

**-¿Cassandra?... ¿Estás bien?-** se extrañó.

**-Rachel, te estoy esperando- **espetó con dificultad.

**-¡Cassandra, estás borracha!-** llevó una de sus manos a su boca, evitando que se le saliera una carcajada. **–Ve a dormir- **apeló **–Mañana nos das clases- **hizo una pausa **–Estarás con una resaca enorme-**

**-¡No, Rachel! Espera…-**

-**Toma agua antes de acostarte, ve a dormir- **escuchó un bufido a través de la línea- **Y no sigas bebiendo- **cortó la llamada sin despedirse.

**-¡Dios!, ¡Está borracha!- **Exclamó riéndose.

La latina estaba seria **-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Berry?**

**-Quería que fuera a su casa- **se encogió de hombros.

**-Esa mujer no te dejará de molestar hasta que le dejes las cosas claras- **espetó la latina.

**-¿Cómo?- **Preguntó Brittany.

**-Resulta que Cassandra, la profesora de danza de Rachel, está obsesionada con ésta señorita- **apuntó a la morena **–y la viene acosando de una u otra forma, desde que ingreso a NYADA.**

Quinn se sorprendió, definitivamente aquella profesora acababa de pasar a su lista negra.

**-¿Y por qué no hablas con ella?- **preguntó Britt.

**-Ya lo he hecho, pero ella no entiende- **contestó decepcionada.

**-¿Has tenido algo con ella?- **preguntó la de cabello negro.

Santana al escuchar la pregunta, miró fijamente a Rachel. Ella también quería conocer aquella respuesta.

**-¡NO!- **espetó ofuscada –**Me ha hecho la vida imposible, pero me la quitaré de encima con mi talento, ella aunque lo intente, no me derribará- **espetó con un gesto de seguridad, que hizo que Quinn se sintiera orgullosa.

Santana le dedicó una sonrisa.

**-De todas formas tienes que hablar con ella, Rachel- **sentenció la latina **–Es un poco estresante recibir las miradas de odio de parte de esa loca-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso, Santy?- **Le pregunto la rubia.

**-Porque me tengo que hacer pasar por la novia de ésta enana, para que esa bruja no la siga molestando- **

**-¿Es por eso que la besaste el otro día?- **le preguntó con ilusión en los ojos.

La latina negó con la cabeza.

**-El otro día besé a Rachel para darte celos, y también porque estaba la bruja presente- **hizo una pausa **–Sé que me he comportado como una cría… perdón por eso- **le dedicó una sonrisa dolida.

Rachel y Elise, volvieron a mirarse, pero ésta vez se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

Mientras que Santana y Brittany iban a comprar alcohol, Rachel y Elise, reían a carcajadas en el sofá del salón.

Rachel le contaba anécdotas que le habían sucedido en los últimos meses, produciendo la risa en la chica de cabello negro.

A Rachel le sorprendía la confianza que rápidamente tomó con la chica de piel pálida. Definitivamente se sentía cómoda con su presencia, y cada vez se interesaba más en la chica.

Estuvieron así alrededor de 40 minutos, esperando a que las chicas restantes, hicieran su aparición en el departamento.

Aquellos 40 minutos se habían pasado rápidamente, que cuando las chicas ingresaron en el departamento, echaron de menos esos minutos a solas.

**-Chicas, ya faltan diez minutos para las cuatro de la mañana- **comentó Rachel.

**-¿Y?- **preguntó la latina.

**-Yo mañana tengo clases- **murmuró.

**-Oh, lo había olvidado- **miró a la morena **–perdón-.**

**-Entonces, nosotras nos retiramos-** Se comenzó a despedir Brittany.

**-No es necesario, Britt-** interrumpió la pequeña morena **–Pueden quedarse a dormir aquí sí quieren-**

La latina la miró interrogándola.

**-Éste departamento consta de tres habitaciones, pero sólo hay dos disponibles- **espetó –**estarían disponibles las tres sí Santana se dignara a ordenar el desorden que tiene en la habitación vacía- **comentó reprochando.

**-Pero nadie ocupa esa habitación, ¿Para qué la voy a ordenar?- **

**-Para casos como éstos, Santana- **La fulminó con la mirada –**Espérenme un momento- **corrió a su habitación.

Las chicas se miraron confundidas.

**-Entonces yo duermo con la enana, y ustedes dos duermen en mi pieza- **Indicó la latina.

Las chicas asintieron.

**-¡Espera!, eso no es justo- **espetó Rachel, acercándose a las chicas **–Éstos papelitos decidirán por nosotras- **les mostró cuatro papeles cortados de la misma forma **–Hay dos papeles con números, y dos papeles con nombres- **comentó **–Los números son el uno, y el dos, y los nombres son el mío y el de Santana-** miró a las chicas.

Éstas le hicieron un gesto para que prosiga con su explicación.

**-Toma- **le entregó los papeles con los nombres a la latina **–Bien, miren, la que obtenga el número uno, será la que saque el papel que decide con quien va a dormir- **les indicó arrugando los papeles con los números **-¿Entendido? **– preguntó agitando sus manos para revolver los papeles.

Las chicas asintieron.

La morena abrió sus manos, y la rubia se abalanzó sobre un papel.

**-Es el número dos- **comentó con un puchero.

**-Entonces será Elise quien saque el papel decisivo- **espetó.

**-¡Ay! Enana, haces todo dramático, es una jodida noche, compartámosla las dos y ya- **comentó la latina.

La morena negó con la cabeza **–Eso es aburrido… así es más divertido- **le hizo una seña a Elise para que sacara un papel.

La chica le hizo caso y con los ojos cerrados, tomó un papel arrugado, entre sus dedos**.**

Rachel se lo arrancó de las manos, y lo abrió lo más rápido posible.

Su sonrisa lo dijo todo.

**-Santana- **espetó –**Te toca dormir con Britt-.**

* * *

**Éste capítulo estaba escrito de otra forma, pero decidí cambiar un poco el rumbo de la historia "Relise" en estos capítulos (:**

**Echaba de menos actualizar :(**

Estuve alrededor de 2 meses sin actualizar... mi computador casi pasa a mejor vida jajajaja... estaba averiado :(

Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible (:  


**Saludos.**


	8. Peluca

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_**-¡Ay! Enana, haces todo dramático, es una jodida noche, compartámosla las dos y ya-**__comentó la latina._

_La morena negó con la cabeza__**–Eso es aburrido… así es más divertido-**__le hizo una seña a Elise para que sacara un papel._

_La chica le hizo caso y con los ojos cerrados tomó un papel arrugado entre sus dedos__**.**_

_Rachel se lo arrancó de las manos y lo abrió lo más rápido posible._

_Su sonrisa lo dijo todo._

_**-Santana-**__espetó –__**Te toca dormir con Britt-**_

* * *

La latina fulminaba con la mirada a Rachel.

Dormir junto a Britt y tratar de controlarse iba a ser un suplicio para ella.

**-Enana... ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, por favor?- **espetó la latina, forzando una sonrisa.

Rachel asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de cerca por su mejor amiga.

**-Dime en este momento, ¡qué mierda estas tramando!- **Rachel se percató del enfado de su amiga y de la forma en que luchaba para mantenerse calmada.

La pequeña morena bufó **- ¿Por qué piensas que estoy tramando algo?- **preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

La latina ignoró la pregunta **–Sabes que necesito mantenerme alejada de Britt… tú sabes como he sufrido por su culpa- **se tomó el cabello en señal de frustración **–y ahora tú haces este jueguito estúpido y me mandas a dormir junto a ella- **le criticó.

**-Santana, cálmate- **inhalo profundo **–Tú has sufrido por imbécil, porque en vez de hablar con Brittany y aclarar sus problemas prefieres dar por hecho la primera cosa que se te viene a la mente- **hizo una pausa **–Brittany y Elise no están saliendo- **explicó al ver la cara de confusión de la latina.

Santana se sorprendió **- ¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿Te lo han dicho ellas?-**

**-Me lo dijo una de ellas- **se le formó una sonrisa **–Bueno, lo importante es que ahora hables con Brittany-.**

**-Me siento totalmente estúpida-** comentó la latina.

**-Lo eres- **afirmó Rachel **-¡Ouch!- **exclamó luego de recibir un golpe en el brazo **–Cavernícola- **murmuró.

**-¿Cómo me has dicho, hobbit?- **la desafió conteniendo la risa.

**-Nada… no he dicho nada- **respondió esquivando la mirada de la latina, e intentando borrar la sonrisa que se le formaba en la cara.

**-Ok… haré como si no te hubiera escuchado- **sacó una botella de agua del frigorífico **– ¿Qué esperas de todo esto?- **

**-¿Qué estás insinuando, Santana?- **

**-Te conozco, Berry- **tomó un sorbo de agua –** Sé que nunca haces algo si no te beneficia- **

**-Ahora yo haré como si no te escuché- ** espetó ofendida.

**-Sólo te digo que si esta situación se complica aún más por éste jueguito del demonio, será tu culpa y de esos papeles de mierda- **espetó apretando la botella con su mano derecha.

**-San, la situación no se va a complicar- **

-**Tienes razón, la situación no se va a complicar- **dejó la botella en la mesa- **Pero sigo pensando… Brittany va a querer hablar las cosas, y yo no estoy preparada… dormiré en el sofá- **espetó convencida.

-**Santana… ¡Madura!- **inhaló profundo –**Tú y Britt, dormirán en la misma habitación ¿Ok?... Las cosas no se van a complicar- **le hizo una caricia en el brazo –**Confía en mi- **La miró a los ojos **–Y mejor deja de pensar, a ésta hora y con unas cuantas copas de vino encima, los pensamientos no son muy acertados-** Le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

La latina la abrazó.

**-Bueno, ahora me iré a dormir- **Se separó del abrazo- **tengo que indicarle a Quinn de qué lado de la cama va a dormir- **

Se dirigía a la salida, cuando fue interrumpida por una mano, sosteniéndola de su antebrazo.

**-¿Qué acabas de decir, Rachel?- **preguntó preocupada, la latina.

-**Que me iré a dormir, para decidir de qué lado de la cama dormiré- **respondió extrañada.

**-Nombraste a Quinn- **espetó sin rodeos.

**-¡¿Qué?!- **

**-Rachel, ¿Sigues pensando que Elise es Quinn?- **preguntó con un tono casi maternal.

-**Santana, quiero que me escuches y que me prom…- **fue interrumpida.

**-¡Responde!- **apretó un poco más fuerte el antebrazo que aún estaba rodeado por su mano.

**-Primero prométeme que me vas a escuchar, y me vas a apoyar- **espetó con miedo en los ojos, lo cual hizo que Santana se arrepintiera de su actitud.

**-Te prometo que te escucharé, pero no puedo prometerte mi apoyo- **hizo una pausa **–No sin antes saber para qué lo necesitas-**

**-Bien- **suspiró fuertemente **–San… no sigo pensando que Elise es Quinn… ¡estoy segura que lo es!- **Santana la miró con el ceño fruncido- **Sé que tú no****piensas lo mismo… pero ¿te has dado cuenta de la forma en que muerde su lengua cada vez que se ríe o sonríe?- **hablaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Santana negó con la cabeza.

**-Pues, ¡Yo sí!- **exclamó –**Desde que la vi por segunda vez, he estudiado sus movimientos, sus gestos y actitudes-** tomó la mano de la latina –** San, por favor, apóyame- **le suplicó – **He planificado pasar más tiempo junto a la persona que está ahí afuera- **apuntó a la puerta- **Para poder confirmar que ella es Quinn-**

**-Lo sabía- **murmuró la latina

**-¿Tú también tenías tus sospechas? – **preguntó con una sonrisa

**-Sabía que habías hecho esto para tú beneficio- **espetó dolida –**Eres una jodida egoísta, Rachel, sólo piensas en ti- **se soltó del agarre –**No me pidas que te apoye en esto- **

**-¡No, no, no, San!- **la agarró más fuerte **–Sé que a veces soy un poco egoísta…- **fue interrumpida.

-**Muy- **comentó la latina.

**-Bueno… sé que a veces soy muy egoísta- **suspiró **–Pero esto, no lo he hecho sólo por mí, también lo he hecho por ti- **la miró a los ojos –**San, cada vez que hablas de Quinn, tu rostro se ensombrece, sé que la extrañas- **miró al piso –**Por favor, Lopez, confía en mi… por favor-**

**-¿Crees que sí en verdad es Quinn, Brittany lo sepa?- **

**-No lo sé- **negó con la cabeza –**No lo creo-**

**-Ok enana, pero sí te equivocas, juro por mi abuela que cuando seas una estrella, contaré tus anécdotas más vergonzosas- **espetó seriamente.

**-¿Y que ya no te importaba tu abuela?- **preguntó extrañada.

**-Por eso- **respondió divertida.

La pequeña cantante le dedicó una de las sonrisas más cariñosas que había visto y la abrazó.

Lo hizo porque Santana siempre estaba a su lado, porque si confiaba en alguien esa persona era Santana, porque estaba segura que la latina más que su amiga, era su hermana, y ésta era una de muchas veces que se lo había confirmado a través de actos que no lo dejaban en duda.

* * *

**P.O.V QUINN.**

Los rayos que se colaban por la ventana e impactaban directamente con mi cara se unieron al leve escalofrío que me causaba el frio al estar medianamente destapada. Ambas sensaciones provocaron que abriera lentamente los ojos.

Me revolqué un poco más en la cama, para luego sentarme en un lateral y estirarme tratando de botar la tensión y ansiedad que me producía dormir al lado de Rachel.

Rachel.

Giré rápidamente, esperando encontrarme con ella, pero al ver su lado vacío, volví a mi posición y me quedé observando un zapato.

Deben haber pasado varios minutos en los que me quedé observando el objeto, hasta que decidí levantarme y dirigirme al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Sonreí al recordar que Rachel me dejó ocupar su cepillo de dientes la noche anterior, así que me dirigí al baño con la intención de hacerlo de nuevo.

Golpeé la puerta para asegurarme que Rach no se encontraba dentro, y al no recibir respuesta, entré sin temor, sin saber que éste volvería a penas me viera reflejada en el espejo.

Mierda, estaba sin la peluca, y con un ojo avellana y el otro azul…

_¿Qué le pasó a mi lentilla?, a la mierda… !Estoy sin peluca!, ¡Rachel me vio sin peluca!, No, no lo creo, sí me hubiera visto así, me hubiera sacado a patadas._

Corrí en dirección a la cama. Busqué debajo de las almohadas, boté el enredón, las frazadas, y el colchón lo levanté sin saber de dónde saqué fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero la peluca no la encontraba.

Escuché pasos en dirección a la habitación, fue en ese momento cuando recordé que la puerta estaba sin seguro. Dejé la cama de lado para asegurar la puerta. Unos segundos después escuché tres golpes en ella, y la voz de Brittany que me avisaba que el desayuno estaba servido, y que me apurara para regresar temprano a casa.

Regresé con la cama, acomodé el colchón y dejé la cómoda en perfectas condiciones, inhale y exhalé tratando de controlarme y pensar.

Caminé hacia el ropero, y divisé mi pequeño bolso. Casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción al recordar que siempre traía una peluca de repuesto. Me la puse sin problemas, pero aún seguía nerviosa.

La otra estaba sin aparecer.

Volvieron los golpes en la puerta, y luego de dar un vistazo general a la habitación, decidí que era momento de rendirme.

Seguramente Rachel me había visto así, o terminará por encontrar la maldita peluca restante.

Me dirigí lentamente al comedor, sentía que en cualquier momento me caería; las piernas me temblaban, me sujeté de las paredes, pero las manos me sudaban.

Al llegar y ver cómo me recibían con una sonrisa, exhalé de una forma escandalosa, estoy segura que había dejado de respirar en aquel tramo.

**-Hey Elise, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- **me preguntó Santana, y logré ver cómo disimuladamente le daba un codazo a Rachel. Tragué saliva.

**-Ehh, tuve un pequeño problema con mi pelo- **respondí con un hilo de voz.

**-¿Te has resfriado?- **me preguntó Rachel, y sonreí al ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

Me aclaré la garganta **–No lo creo, aunque al despertarme estaba un poco destapada, pero no es nada- **

**-¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?- **Maldita Santana, que hace estas malditas preguntas.

**-No… no lo sé, me amaneció rojísimo y con un dolor horrible- **

**-¿No lo puedes abrir?- **fue Brittany quien preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza –**No, pero no te preocupes, me he echado unas gotas-**

**-¿Estas segura que estás bien?- **Rachel nuevamente me preguntaba preocupada.

**-Sí, de hecho me pasa todo el tiempo, sólo debo esperar unos 40 minutos sin abrir el ojo, y estará perfecto- **

**-Ok-** murmuró mirando su taza de café. –**No será bueno que conduzcas en esa condición, pueden quedarse más tiempo si desean-**

**-¡No!- **Respondí inmediatamente, y las tres chicas me miraron sorprendidas. **–Eh, digo, yo… yo tengo un trabajo que hacer- **miré a Britt para que me ayudara -**¿Te acuerdas del trabajo que te comenté?-**

**-No, no me has comentado nada sobre algún trabajo- **

-**Sí acuérdate, te comenté sobre…- **fui interrumpida.

**-No Elise, yo no recuerdo nad…- **

**-De hecho ya es tarde, creo que es hora de irnos- **me levanté rápidamente de la mesa, Brittany no me estaba ayudando -**¿Ya has terminado tu desayuno?**

**-Sí, sólo estaba esperándote- **me respondió confusa, Britt.

Nos despedimos rápidamente, me sentía realmente incómoda con las preguntas que emitía Santana.

Brittany comenzó a acosarme con interrogantes, de la misma forma que lo hacía San, pero la diferencia es que la rubia lo hacía en el carro.

Cuando el semáforo dio luz roja y mi amiga me miró a los ojos con desilusión, supe que ella sabía que algo escondía, y fue en ese momento cuando le dije.

**-Brittany, tengo que decirte algo-.**

**Fin P.O.V QUINN**

**-¡Te lo dije!- **exclamó exaltada la pequeña cantante, mientras la latina sostenía el cabello sintético de color oscuro-


	9. Olvidame

**-Me alegro de que sepas la verdad- **dijo Quinn mientras se dirigía al sofá **–Dormir con esas estúpidas lentillas es horrible-** exhaló mientras se dejaba caer en el inmobiliario **–Se pegan a tus ojos, y causa un dolor tremendo…-** dejó de hablar al ver que su amiga no le prestaba atención **-¿Britt?-** la chica la miró **-¿Te sucede algo?-**

**-Creo que es momento de que te mudes…-** respondió cabizbaja.

**-¡¿Qué?!... pe-pero ¿por qué?- **se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su amiga, ubicada en una de las sillas del comedor.

**-Quinn… me mentiste…-**hizo una pausa-** nos mentiste a todas…-** espetó con desilusión en su rostro **–No sabes cuánto hemos sufrido por tu ausencia…- **se levantó y comenzó a emprender camino a su habitación.

Quinn se quedó parada en la mitad del salón, inmóvil, mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amiga, deseando que se vuelva a abrir y que la rubia le dijera que estaba equivocada, que no quería que se alejara otra vez, que quería que siga siendo su compañera de piso.

Pero aquello no ocurrió.

* * *

Silencio era lo que predominaba en aquellos momentos.

Santana de pie, sosteniendo aquella peluca con un gesto de sorpresa mientras miraba a su amiga que sentada en el sofá tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto del piso.

**-Rach…-** las palabras salieron de su boca de una forma tan poco sonora que la pequeña diva pensó que era su imaginación y obligándose a levantar la vista, fijó sus ojos en los de su mejor amiga.

La latina se aclaró la garganta – **Rachel… ¿Estas bien?-**

**-Sabes Santana…- **se levantó y tomó la peluca entre sus manos –**Estoy cansada de que tú, Brittany o cualquiera que sepa lo que pasó con respecto a Quinn aquella vez, me traten como una sufrida- **Santana quiso interrumpir pero la morena siguió hablando –**Es verdad… tal vez yo fui la que provocó que me trataran así… pero ahora sinceramente me molesta… es como si pensaran que por cualquier cosa derramaré lágrimas o me echaré a morir –**inhaló y caminando hacia el tacho de basura pronunció –**No me siento yo misma, Santana… esto, lo que vez- **se apuntó al pecho- **No se parece en lo más mínimo a Rachel Berry, a la diva molestosa de la secundaria…-**

**-Rach… todos maduramos en algún momento…- **

**-No me interrumpas, Santana- **arrojó la peluca a la basura- **Mi punto es que, no me siento mal… creo que ya lo sabía, desde que la vi en aquel club- **se encaminó hasta quedar frente a su amiga-** Lo que debemos hacer ahora, y digo "debemos" porque necesitaré de tu ayuda…- **la latina asintió- **será recuperar a aquella Rachel, a aquella que le tenías envidia porque se quedaba con todos tus solos- **la latina rodó los ojos-

-**No te pases, enana- **murmuró con una sonrisa.

La diva se rió – **a aquella que a pesar de todo la querías- **

**-Ahí te equivocas, Berry- **se sentó en el sofá –**Eras la primera en mi lista negra… después de Artie cuando me quiso quitar a mi Britt Britt, o de Sam cuando pensó que él la merecía más que yo- **la miró – **No me mires así… sabes que hablo en serio.-**

**-No, no lo haces- **sonrió y la latina suspiró.

**-¡Maldita enana!, ¡se supone que mi odio por ti debía ser el primero de la lista desde que nos costaste las nacionales!-**

**-No me recuerdes eso, que me da asco de sólo acordarme…- **murmuró.

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- **le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona- **¿Por qué besaste a Finn, alias Pechos piramidales? **

**-Quinn tenía que reaccionar de alguna forma…- **murmuró –**Yo que tú no me burlaría mucho… no fui yo la que se acostó con él…- **se levantó vertiginosamente del sofá, esquivando el cojín que la latina quiso estampar en su cara-

**-¡Enana!- **le gritó -**¡ven aquí ahora mismo!- **Santana al ver que la pequeña morena no tenía intenciones de acatar sus órdenes, y que de hecho se dirigía a la cocina, ignorándola, luego de un suspiro se levantó y la siguió, sabiendo exactamente lo que debía decirle.

-**Rachel… ¿qué haremos cuando volvamos a ver a Quinn como Elise?- **preguntó dubitativa.

**-Te estabas tardando en preguntar eso, San- **se hizo la pensativa –**Nada- **respondió.

**-¿Cómo?- **la latina no entendía nada – **¿Piensas dejar que nos siga mintiendo en la cara?-**

**-Quiero ver hasta dónde llega su mentira, San- **respondió mientras preparaba dos tazas de café- **quizás está haciendo esto por alguna razón…- **

-**Cualquier razón no será suficiente para mí, esa fulana nos mintió, Rachel. ¡NOS MINTIÓ!, y ahora vuelve y en vez de arrepentirse y pedir perdón, ¡nos sigue mintiendo!...- **inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmarse –**Yo no sé tú, Rachel… pero yo tengo orgullo, y te juro que si vuelve a actuar como aquella vez, le recordaré que vengo de Lima Heights Adjacent… y ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!-**

Rachel rodó sus ojos y reprimió una carcajada, principalmente porque estaban conversando un tema "serio", el cual le importaba más de lo que ella deseaba.

**-Mira San…- **le pasó una taza de café, y luego de tomar un sorbo de la suya, prosiguió- **démosle un tiempo para que nos diga la verdad, podemos presionarla indirectamente para que lo haga… y si simplemente no lo hace, la encaramos… ¿De acuerdo?- **levantó sus cejas esperando la aprobación de su amiga.

**-De acuerdo… pero si llegamos a encararla, seré yo quien lo haga… le haré desear que no haya querido volver nunca- **espetó sin darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras causaban en su amiga, quién incomoda asintió y se encerró en su habitación.

Santana, extrañada, examinó sus palabras mentalmente –**Mierda- **murmuró luego de caer en cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

* * *

Quinn terminaba de empacar sus cosas sin darse cuenta que Brittany ya llevaba varios minutos mirando sus acciones debajo del margen de la puerta.

**-¿A dónde te irás?- **Quinn se sobresaltó.

Brittany luego de disculparse se sentó en la cama y le volvió a preguntar.

-**Me iré donde Elise, tengo algo importante que hacer…- **

**-Espera… ¿De verdad existe Elise?- **preguntó Brittany totalmente descolocada.

-**Britt…- **dejó sus rodillas en el piso y tomándole las manos de su amiga con las suyas, se decidió a explicarle lo que pasaba en su vida –**Elise sí existe… y lo más probable es que sea mi hermanastra- **la rubia que en ese momento estaba sentada en la cama abrió los ojos mostrando la sorpresa que causaba en ella aquellas palabras –**Russel ha hecho cosas que ni siquiera te puedes imaginar...- **desvió la mirada al piso- **Él fue el que me alejo de Rachel ¡Dios!- **se levantó frustrada y se ubicó al lado de su amiga –**Russel al descubrir lo que tenía con Rachel, los planes que teníamos de venirnos juntas a New York… me amenazó, ¡me amenazó con hacerle daño a ella y a su carrera!- **Brittany le apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica que le relataba, para demostrarle su apoyo para que siguiera hablando –**Russel en aquel momento se estaba introduciendo rápidamente en el mundo de los negocios, como hombre de familia impecable avanzaba vertiginosamente ya que los demás empresarios confiaban en él y cuando Russel quería hacerse propietario de algún porcentaje de las empresas, los demás no protestaban… como ya te dije, confiaban en él. Hubo un día en el que escuché a Judy y Russel discutir sobre Rachel y yo… me sorprendí al ver que a Russel no le molestaba, de hecho él pensaba sacar provecho de eso, quería dar una apariencia de padre de mente abierta, aceptador y apoyador… pero ni él ni yo contábamos con lo que Judy le dijo… aún recuerdo sus palabras perfectamente "Quinn dejó de ser mi hija en el momento que me contaste lo que tenía con esa niñita… estoy segura que es culpa de los malditos Berrys, obviamente de dos padres homosexuales ¡su hija saldría desviada!... pero no aceptaré que dañen a Quinn, ni tampoco dejaré que te quedes quieto sin hacer nada para evitar que tú hija siga viendo a aquella malparida"- **La rubia hablaba con rabia mientras Brittany la escuchaba tratando de procesar cada palabra- **Te juro que al escuchar como insultaba a Rachel algo se activó en mí, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por defenderla… aun así si en ese momento era mi madre mi peor enemiga, Britt- **la miró a los ojos – **No aguanté y salí a defenderla… recuerdo que me dijo cosas horribles, me dijo que debió haberme abortado cuando tuvo la oportunidad… que ella no iba a aceptar que yo arruinara la reputación de los Fabray- **inhaló-** claro… ella no sabía que era ella quien estaba arruinando a la familia en todo su significado…- **comentó- **Russel le pidió que se tranquilizara, que él iba a ver qué se podía hacer… pero ella lo amenazó, le dijo que revelaría cómo robaba a las empresas y cómo pretendía hacerse propietario exclusivo de ellas… luego recuerdo que Russel le dijo que no lo hiciera… que ella sabía las consecuencias- **apretó los puños- **Judy le preguntó si es que pensaba seguir esparciendo el apellido Fabray a diestra y siniestra… fue ahí cuando Russel perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba… lanzó el vaso de whiskey que Judy tenía en su mano, a un rincón, rompiéndolo,luego pescó a Judy del cuello y sin antes decirle que se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho… la echó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a mi… No-no sé si fue por cómo lo miré… porque te juro que era la primera vez que sentía miedo de él, pero vi que detrás de aquella mirada de odio, se trataba de tranquilizar… Recuerdo que buscaba desesperadamente en sus carpetas, un archivo que al encontrarlo me lo tiró y yo alcancé a leer el nombre de Robert Di-Mileto y que era propietario de la empresa que le sustentaba todos sus gastos… Russel en ese momento estaba discutiendo la compra del 7% que lo haría el mayor inversionista y por lo tanto el que mayor poder tenía sobre ella… Robert Di-Mileto estaba comprometido con Carmen Tibideaux…- **suspiró-

**-Pero esa señora es demasiado profesional… no se dejaría sobornar por algo así…- **comentó Brittany.

**-Lo mismo le dije a Russel… pero aún recuerdo su mirada, me sonreía de aquella forma cómo si se burlara de mi… me acuerdo que se acercó a mí, me acarició la mejilla y dijo "Quinnie, querida… todos en este mundo tenemos un precio" me acuerdo que le saqué la mano de un manotazo pero él me agarró la muñeca y me dijo "a veces los padres venden a los hijos… ¿Puedes creerlo?"- **terminó de relatar la discusión con voz temblorosa-

**-No puede ser más hijo d…-**

**-De puta, sí, es un hijo de puta, al igual que Judy…- **sonrió –**Tuve que alejarme de Rachel aunque estuviera dejando mi felicidad por la de ella…- **

**-Y Elise… ¿En qué momento aparece?-**

**-Un día saliendo de clases me estaba esperando… se presentó y yo no lo quería creer… me alejé de ella y al llegar a mi departamento, pude notar que me había dejado un numero pegado en una parte del chaleco… a los tres días después la llamé- **se levantó- **Queremos desenmascarar a Russel… y verás, la idea de poder recuperar a Rachel fue demasiado fuerte para mí… no pude negarme…- **agarró sus maletas-** Y eso es todo, resumidamente… -**suspiró- **Creo que es hora de la despedida…**- la miró y le ofreció la mano a su amiga que la miraba mientras le corrían lágrimas –**No llores, Britt, acompáñame- **

**-¿A dónde?- **preguntó con voz nasal.

**-No pienses que me iré de aquí sin ver a Rach… sabes que la amo como a nadie- **le sonrió y la invitó a salir.

**-Quinn… creo que me estoy arrepintiendo… no es momento para que te vayas…-** espetó avergonzada.

-**No Britt, tienes razón… además hay algunas cosas que me quedaron pendientes…-**

* * *

**-¡Ya voy!- **exclamó luego de escuchar los golpes en la puerta de entrada

Los golpes que se volvieron a escuchar la hicieron salir rápidamente de la ducha, descubrió que no era una buena idea, luego de caerse y provocar que unos cuantos accesorios de baños yacieran esparcidos en el piso de baldosa.

**-Malditos idiotas…- **murmuró mientras se levantaba y un gesto de dolor se apoderaba de su cara

Nuevamente se escucharon los golpes.

**-Juro que si son esos estúpidos religiosos que me vienen a relatar sobre su estúpida religión, les haré que se arrepientan de andar golpeando de puerta en puerta- **murmuró sobándose el muslo y encaminándose a la puerta de entrada.

**-¡Sanny!- **Brittany se abalanzó a los brazos de Santana para saludarla -**¿Cómo estás?,¿Está Rachel?- **preguntó esto último guiñándole un ojo a la chica que la acompañaba.

**-Sí, si está- **respondió con una sonrisa, sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Quinn -**¿Cómo estás?- **se aclaró la garganta –**Están- **corrigió- **¿Cómo están?- **forzó una sonrisa, mirando fijamente a la chica que se ubicaba detrás de Brittany- **Adelante- **se hizo a un lado y les permitió el paso a sus visitas-

**-Bien, Sanny- **se encaminó a la cocina – **Vinimos porque Elise se quería venir a despedir…-**

**-¿Despedir?- **la latina no entendía -**¿Te vas?- **le preguntó de forma despectiva a Quinn.

-**Sí, Sanny- **respondió Brittany al ver que Quinn se quedaba estupefacta al oír el tono de Santana -**No sabe por cuánto tiempo-**

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- **le preguntó Santana a Quinn- **Debería aplaudirte…. No me gustan las mentirosas…- **se dirigió a la habitación de Rachel.

**-Enana… levántate- **espetó la latina acercándose a la cama de Rachel – **Rachel… tenemos visitas- **murmuró Santana moviendo a la pequeña morena.

**-No San, déjame dormir- **balbuceó –**Encárgate tú de ellos-.**

La latina bufó –**Está bien, le diré a Quinn que se vaya…- **

Rachel se levantó vertiginosamente, impulsando al suelo a su amiga, quien nuevamente volvió a golpearse contra el piso.

**-Mierda, enana. ¡Contrólate!- **espetó ofuscada.

-**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón- **la ayudó a levantarse –**Estoy nerviosa, San… ¿Qué hago?- **

La latina se encogió de hombros –**Yo la echaría a patas- **le sonrió abiertamente.

**-No, eso no…-** respondió -**¿Estoy bien?, ¿Me veo bien?- **le preguntó mientras tomaba un espejo y revisaba su apariencia- ¡**No me mires así! –**salió de la habitación.

**-Pobre Rach… sigue enamorada de esa idiota- **suspiró –**Pero no dejaré que sufras… no de nuevo-**

**-¡Hey Chicas! ¿Cómo están?- **espetó con una sonrisa saludando a cada chica –**Me alegro de verlas por aquí- **las palabras salían de su boca sin antes pedir permiso.

**-Nos gusta estar aquí Rach-** espetó Brittany -**¿dónde se metió Sanny?- **

**-En mi cuarto… creo-** respondió sin dejar de mirar la cara de Quinn.

La chica de la peluca no podía estar más nerviosa, estuvo todo el camino pensando en decirle la verdad a Rachel, y ahora tenerla ahí sin que saque sus ojos sobre ella, no la dejaba pesar con coordinación.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta –**Dime Elise… ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?- **preguntó inocentemente.

**-De hecho, no- **respondió rápidamente.

**-De hecho, sí- **la corrigió Brittany mientras se devoraba lo que encontraba en el refrigerador.

**-Parece que tienen que contarme algo- **sonrió Rachel –**Elise… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me cuentas?- **la invitó tomándola de la mano. Quinn perdió suvista en aquel toque, se sentía tan bien teniendo a Rachel cerca… no podía seguir mintiéndole y aquel roce fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión.

La chica asintió y se dejó guiar hasta el sofá por Rachel.

**-Brittany… em, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a San?- **Rachel miraba a la chica por primera vez, sin darse cuenta de las señas de negación desesperadas que le hacía Quinn desde su posición a la rubia que tenía su boca llena de comida.

Brittany asintió ignorando la petición de la chica que ocupaba peluca.

Rachel se giró hacía Quinn y la descubrió moviéndose de una forma un poco extraña -**¿Qué haces?- **le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Mosca- **espetó con un hilo de voz y aclarándose la garganta volvió a repetir **–había una mosca-** exhaló tratando de evitar el nerviosismo.

**-Relajate, Elise- **se acercó a ella –** pareces nerviosa-**

Quinn se alejó un poco –**no estoy nerviosa- **respondió rápidamente, atropellando sus palabras.

-**No lo parece- **murmuró acercándose aún más, a tal punto que sus piernas se rozaban –**Dime… ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- **susurró en su oído.

Quinn tragó fuertemente, provocando un dolor en su garganta y un sonido que dudaba que Rachel no haya oído **–Rachel- **murmuró.

**-¿Si?- **susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn al sentir el aliento de Rachel golpeándola de frente tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse antes de que cometiera una locura.

**-No te alejes… el sofá no es muy grande… estás a punto de caer- **murmuró posando su cuerpo sobre el de Quinn y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la chica-

**-Rachel por favor… no puedo hacer esto- **se levantó rápidamente.

**-¿Por qué no?... ¿acaso no te gusto?- **se levantó e hizo que su labio inferior se extendiera hacía afuera, provocando un puchero –**Dime… ¿no te gusto?- **le preguntó susurrando frente a ella.

**-No- **respondió rápidamente -**Me vuelves loca Rachel, me encantas- **suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza- **es por eso que no puedo hacerlo- **dirigió su mano derecha hasta su cabeza –**Soy Quinn- **se arrancó la peluca, dejando que su cabellera rubia hiciera acto de presencia.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la cachetada que recibió en su mejilla izquierda.

**-¡Idiota!. ¿Creías que no lo sabía? – **espetó con veneno - **¿Me crees tan estúpida como para no haberme dado cuenta?- **rió despectivamente –**Ésta vez no funcionó tu mentira- **dijo triunfante

**-Rachel…- **la miró y moviendo su cabeza en negación a los pensamientos que la golpeaban y susurró –**Lo siento- **trató de encaminarse a la salida pero la morena la agarró de la muñeca y la hizo volver en sus pasos.

**-Esta conversación no ha acabado, imbécil- **espetó con furia

**-Rachel… yo no puedo decir más que lo sient…- **no pudo seguir hablando porque la morena la interrumpió besándola con necesidad.

No era un beso tierno, lento ni delicado, era todo lo contrario; feroz, intenso y necesitado. Rachel la besaba con necesidad pero a la vez le expresaba todo el dolor que venía cargando por años. Gruñía al morder aquellos labios, tenía intenciones de dejar marca, quería que Quinn sintiese al menos dolor físico.

Al separarse y notar el amor que expresaba la rubia en su mirada, sintió temor y luego de pegarle otra cachetada le gritó –¡**Ándate, ándate y no vuelvas!...- **la empujaba a la salida- **olvídate de mi existencia, ¡olvídate de todo lo que vivimos!- **

Lo último que vio fue a Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos y la boca abierta, tratando de decirle algo. Pero no lo permitió ya que le cerró la puerta apenas la rubia pisó la calle.

La morena se dejó caer sobre la puerta, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que Quinn la había besado, del calor que emanaba la boca de la rubia, de la forma en que la había mirado… temblaba de sólo pensar en todo aquello.

Tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer en el con los ojos cerrados. Pero hubo algo que la hizo abrir los ojos… su cara estaba encima de una textura ajena a la del inmobiliario, tomó el objeto y no aguantó. Las lágrimas se hicieron presente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Era la foto, la que ella rompió en pedazos en la casa de la rubia, aquel día en que su corazón dejó de latir con felicidad.

Los pedazos estaban unidos perfectamente por una cinta transparente.

Quinn se había dedicado a arreglar aquella foto, Quinn aún tenía aquella foto

Y fue en aquel momento cuando Rachel pudo sentir que algunas de esas lágrimas podrían ser de felicidad, en el fondo sentía que aquello era una buena señal, esa imagen sin duda era una buena señal…

* * *

**Por fin puedo actualizar!. **

**Este año ha sido muy pesado para mi, he tenido muy poco tiempo :( el cambio de ciudad y colegio ha sido muy duro :(  
Ahora estoy de vacaciones as+i que haré lo posible por actualizar seguido :D. Quería actualizar el Lunes pero la pantalla de mi computador murió D;**

1.- 15marday No sé si ya pasó tu cumpleaños, pero !Muy Feliz Cumpleaños Para Ti!,  
2.- no dejaré la historia jajajaja, no se preocupen sobre eso (: si me demoro es por fuerzas mayores, pero siempre estoy pendiente del fic.

**3.- Saludos a tod s!, nos leemos pronto ;)**

**XOXO. **


	10. Desde otro punto de vista

Cuando Santana le dijo que Quinn estaba en su sala de estar, su cuerpo adormilado actuó sin tener tiempo para controlarlo.

Estaba ansiosa, lo sabía, quería destapar la mentira de una vez por todas, al menos eso es lo que ella se obligaba a pensar. Descartaba cualquier pensamiento sobre lo excitante que sería volver a ver a Quinn, esta vez, con la certeza de que sí, era ella quien se escondía detrás de aquellos ojos del color del océano y aquel pelo oscuro y lacio, ya que aunque ella intentaba reprimir aquellos sentimientos, habían momentos en que se tenía que admitir en la soledad de su hogar que la ansiedad por volver a ver a la chica la carcomía por dentro. Era algo más fuerte que ella, más fuerte aún que sus intenciones de no dejar que esto la volviese a afectar directamente.

Habían momentos en que se odiaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para no darse cuenta en el primer instante que aquella chica era sólo una máscara que ocultaba a la persona que más había amado en su adolescencia? ¿Cómo dejó que le mintiera nuevamente? Pero aquel sentimiento de odio se transformaba irremediablemente en uno de confusión, una indiscutible confusión porque ella en el fondo de su ser, en el fondo de lo que se arreglaba lentamente pero con efectividad –su corazón- sabía que aquella chica tramaba algo, y su sexto sentido del cual ella estaba convencida que poseía, aparte del gran don de su voz, le decía que se trataba de la chica con ojos color avellana que la hizo suspirar incontablemente antes de tomar rumbo a donde se encontraba ahora.

¿Cómo una persona se puede odiar por no haber sido capaz de saber lo que escondía aquella chica, pero a la vez estar confundida porque en el fondo de su ser sí lo sabía?

Rachel Berry no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta, lo único que sabía es que estaba jodida. Demasiado jodida.

Pero aquel pensamiento se fue a los trastes luego de besar a Quinn después de esa discusión acalorada en su sala de estar. Ahora ya no pensaba que estaba jodida, estaba extremadamente jodida, fuera de sí misma, muerta de miedo, sin duda vulnerable, y demasiado confundida.

No podía dejar de estar confundida luego de contemplar la mirada que la rubia le regalaba después de compartir aquella situación tan íntima, el beso.

El maldito beso.

Ella sólo quería presionar a Quinn para que le dijera toda la verdad, para que se sincerara.

Ella planeaba que Quinn le dijera la verdad, y lo consiguió pero ahora sufría las secuelas de lo que aquello provocó.

Rachel sólo recuerda que se había presentado ante las visitas, nerviosa, con una meta que no cesaría hasta conseguirla –estaba demasiado ansiosa-. Sabía que para poder presionar a la rubia con un momento más íntimo tendrían que estar a solas. Fue por eso que despachó a Brittany apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Para ella no pasaron desapercibidas las señales de súplica que Quinn le dirigía a la bailarina, no obstante tuvo que hacer como si no pasara nada y "comprarse" aquella absurda respuesta que la rubia le había dado de una supuesta mosca. ¿Se creía muy lista de excusarse con algo como eso? Quinn no sabía que Rachel, al ver la oportunidad de notar el nerviosismo que se hizo latente en su cuerpo al pensar que la había visto haciendo aquellas señas desesperadas, contraatacaría preguntándole si ella era la que causaba aquella reacción en su cuerpo. Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada al escuchar la negativa salir de los labios de la rubia y de la forma en que lo enfatizaba con el movimiento exagerado de su cabeza. Pero Rachel sabía que no debía sentirse desmotivada por esa respuesta, en el fondo sabía que la chica decía la verdad, ella sabía la causa del nerviosismo. Pero aquella respuesta la hizo intrigarse por otra pregunta.

Luego de tratar de besarla con las manos hechas un puño sujetándose con fuerza al sofá -ya que ella no quería hacerlo pero su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que la obligaban a actuar de aquella forma para que esa mentira se terminara de una vez por todas- y recibir el rechazo de la chica que acorralaba en el sofá no aguantó más. Quería salir de la duda, lo necesitaba.

Rachel sintiendo que su corazón se saldría por su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus piernas la traicionarían luego de sentir todo aquel temblor haciéndose presente en ellas, sacó sus mejores cualidades de actriz y con pasos decididos y un puchero no tan fingido, le preguntó a la chica si se sentía atraída por ella –si es que aún le gustaba-. Sorprendida por su actitud tan segura, feliz porque sabía que era la mejor en toda la universidad capaz de dejar al lado todo lo que sentía y dar una imagen tan distinta, sintió como su corazón dejó de latir y ya no quería saltar fuera de su cuerpo. Ahora sentía como su sangre se helaba, como un escalofríos más fuerte de todos los que había tenido en su vida envolvía su piel provocando que los vellos de sus brazos de erizaran, luego de escuchar la afirmación de Quinn pero no fue eso lo que luego la traicionaría, fue escuchar como la rubia le decía que le encantaba.

Rachel Berry dejó todos aquellos pensamientos en el lado más oscuro y lejano de su mente –y corazón- luego de ver que finalmente la cabellera rubia salía al aire, por fin dejando a la verdad resaltar.

Tal vez sufría de algún tipo de bipolaridad, ya no sentía confusión, ni una pisca de felicidad. Frente a sus ojos sólo podía volver a vivir aquella situación que la dejó destruida en Lima, aquello la hacía sentir extremadamente impotente y la rabia comenzaba surgir en ella en medidas impensables.

Removió su cabeza para sacar aquellas imágenes de su mente y su mirada pudo clavarse en la rubia. Comenzó a gritarle, a dejarle saber que ella ya estaba enterada de la situación. Deseaba gritarle tantas cosas pero no lo hizo, no pudo hacerlo luego de ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la rubia.

Malditos ojos.

Aquellos fueron los culpables en que Rachel perdiera todo control de su cuerpo y se lanzara sobre los labios de la rubia.

La morena al besarla no pensaba en nada, sólo se dejaba llevar en lo que esos labios le hacían sentir. Inconscientemente mordía los labios de la rubia y al escuchar los quejidos –casi- inaudibles de la rubia, supo que lo hacía porque necesitaba que Quinn sintiera al menos un poco de dolor. Gruñía en los siguientes mordiscos, tratando de hacerle notar que aquel no era –del todo- un beso romántico, aquello para los ojos de Quinn debía ser un ataque. El único que Rachel le haría, porque se sentía incapaz de hacerle algún tipo de daño a la rubia aunque ésta haya hecho que sus últimos años fueran una mierda. Rachel era incapaz de hacerle daño a la gente y ella sabía -sólo ella- que si tuviera que hacer una lista enumerando por orden a las personas que debe hacerle daño, Quinn sería una de las últimas, de hecho inventaría algún tipo de excusa para sacarla de la lista.

Cuando por fin pudo separarse de la rubia y admirar aquellos ojos que desprendían un brillo que podrían llegar a encandilarla, sintió miedo. Una sensación de vulnerabilidad comenzó a abarcar cada rincón de su cuerpo, aquella mirada de amor le daba miedo, -Quinn la miraba con amor- ella sabía a qué se refería aquel sentimiento.

No quería sufrir, no de nuevo.

Y con ese sentimiento primordial a todos los demás que comenzaban a marearla, echó a la rubia de la casa. No tuvo idea de qué cosas le dijo, sólo sabía que se dejaba llevar por el temor que la golpeaba más fuerte que cualquier golpe, y que indudablemente la dejaba con una horrible sensación de desorientación.

Luego de cerrar la puerta y sentirse a salvo pero con una sensación de añoranza, de necesidad, dejó que su cuerpo se tumbara sobre el sofá.

Después de contemplar la foto y de revivir miles de recuerdos que compartió con la rubia. Se dio cuenta que la necesitaba –necesitaba estar cerca de Quinn- y se odiaba por sentir aquello.

Ella se prometió hace unos meses que no dejaría que ese sentimiento se hiciera presente en ella nunca más.

Pero algo falló, no contaba con esa pequeña luz de esperanza, que aunque negaba, ella sabía que deseaba.

Aquella imagen le hacía pensar –sin dudar- que Quinn la seguía queriendo.

Si la rubia se encontrara todavía frente a ella, no dudaría en abalanzarse sobre ella y pedirle que lo vuelvan a intentar, decirle que sin ella su vida no había sido la misma –ni lo volverá a ser-. Pero no podía y la principal razón era que Quinn ya no se encontraba allí.

Rachel Berry la había echado de su casa y por el gesto que ocupó el rostro de la rubia antes de que la morena le cerrara la puerta en la cara, la pequeña diva supo que algo le había dicho a Quinn, algo que no recordaba porque no era ella quien había hablado, era su miedo, y Rachel levantaba murallas al sentirse amenazada, la morena actuaba sin pensar en momentos como aquellos.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba en un dilema. Quería saber qué fue lo que llevó a Quinn a actuar de aquella manera, a hacerse pasar por alguien más.

¿Será que Quinn la vino a buscar? Removía la cabeza con fuerza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero antes de darse cuenta se sorprendía a sí misma, sonriendo cuando volvía a preguntarse lo mismo y soñaba con una respuesta afirmativa.

¿Y si Quinn aún la amaba? Los golpes acelerados que su corazón emitía contra su pecho, la respiración acelerada y aquella extraña sensación en su estómago era una forma de dejar en claro que a Rachel aquella pregunta le importaba demasiado.

Demasiado para su gusto.

Pero aun así ella no dudaba que la respuesta era un rotundo NO. Porque de no ser así… ¿Por qué había terminado con ella aquella vez en su cuarto?, ¿Por qué le dijo que nunca la había amado? Aquella frase emitida por la rubia golpeaba con fuerza en los oídos de la pequeña morena.

Sin querer estaba volviendo a sufrir por su pasado –estaba reviviendo el pasado que tanto le aterraba-. Rachel lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada, se sentía atada de manos. Y con aquella sensación y otra que la hacía sentir perdida se rendía, –Rachel se rendía por primera vez en su vida- la morena dejaba que todos aquellos sentimientos la derrumbasen y lo peor es que _no quería_ hacer nada para que eso cambiase.

* * *

Quinn luego de haberse quedado parada detrás de la puerta, esperando algún moviendo que la hiciera saber que no todo ahí estaba perdido –el cual no sucedió-, sacó la llave del carro de Brittany de su llavero y la deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

Caminar le haría bien, le ayudaría a pensar. Necesitaba pensar con claridad.

La había jodido, de eso no había duda.

Se atormentaba con la pregunta del porqué no se presentó como Quinn… imposible, se respondía rápidamente. Si hubiera sido así, Rachel hubiese pensado que se estaba riendo de ella, e indiscutiblemente la hubiera perdido. Quinn soltó una risa irónica, de todas formas la perdió.

Al llegar al hogar de Brittany tomó con nostalgia sus maletas y luego de echar un vistazo general se despidió de aquel lugar sin antes dejar su manojo de llaves –las de la casa- en la mesa de la salita de estar.

Su viaje no salía hasta la mañana siguiente así que tomó el coche que había alquilado cuando se vio con la oportunidad de hacerlo y se distrajo dando vueltas por las calles de New York.

Quinn aquella noche durmió en su auto. Su principal rumbo la mañana siguiente fue hacia el aeropuerto JFK, tenía que devolver el vehículo y estar lista para tomar el tren.

Antes de dirigirse a la entrada, Quinn le envió un mensaje a Elise, en el cual le dejaba saber sobre su ida a New Haven y que la vería allí.

**-¡Hey Quinnie!- **La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz acompañada de una mano que le daba un breve apretón en su hombro. **–Espera, acabo de prender el móvil y como verás, mis fans no me dejan tranquila-**sonrió sacando el aparato de su pequeño bolso de mano **-¿Vas a New Haven?- **preguntó sorprendida **–Pensé que me había adelantado en el viaje para darte una sorpresa, pero veo que me confundí con las fechas- **terminó murmurando lo anterior.

La rubia miraba incrédula a la chica que tenía enfrente y que aparentemente no tenía intenciones de dejarla hablar.

**-Yo sabía que debía haber venido antes, pero nunca le hago caso a mis presentimientos…-**

**-Elise…-** murmuró pero la chica no la escuchaba **–La he cagado- **espetó con un tono más audible.

**-¿Cómo dices?- **preguntó confundida

**-Tú no te equivocaste, yo también tuve que adelantar mi viaje porqu…- **fue interrumpida

**-Ahhh ya veo rubia desabrida, tú has cagado mi sorpresa- **dijo a la vez que levantaba los hombros para restarle importancia **–no te preocupes, pierde el viaje y vayamos a la casa de esa amiga tuya, la rubia que con la boca cerrada es totalmente violable- **espetó con una sonrisa pícara.

**-No hables mal de Britt, Elise-** respondió rápidamente **–Mira en resumen… las chicas saben la verdad… no toda pero si una parte… bueno, al menos Brittany sabe toda la verdad…y yo… yo de verdad necesito un tiempo, alejada de todo esto- **respondió atropellando cada una de sus palabras por la velocidad en que emitía cada una **–Pásame tu móvil- **luego de tener el objeto en sus manos, fotografió una página de una pequeña libreta que sacó de su chaleco **–Esa es la dirección de la casa de Britt- **le aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica **–ve hacía allá y preséntate- **le ordenó-

**-Pe-pero ¿qué harás tú?-**

**-Yo iré a New Haven… debo apurarme, el tren arribó hace un momento- **le dejó saber indirectamente que no planeaba quedarse en New York **-¿averiguaste algo sobre Russel?-**

La chica negó con la cabeza provocando que Quinn resoplara frustrada **–Su secretaria, una nueva por cierto, me dijo que debería volver pronto de donde quiera que esté- **espetó sin importancia

**-Bien- **espetó con algo de ilusión en sus ojos **–Ya me cansé de toda esta mierda…- **miró a los ojos a Elise **–Es tiempo de darle a Russel un poquito de lo que merece- **su tono de voz había cambiado, se podía notar el rencor en cada una de sus palabras.

**-Ese idiota tendrá que pagar por lo que le causó a mi familia- **espetó con los dientes apretados, era imposible no sentir impotencia al hablar de él.

**-Ya es hora de que me suba al tren… cuando llegues si Brittany no te abre la puerta, espérala-** le hablo mientras se alejaba -**¡Y no intentes nada!-**

Elise sólo levantó una de sus cejas, Quinn sabía que a ella no la para nadie.

Elise al llegar al hogar de la rubia tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos para que la bailarina le abriera las puertas. Vio a la rubia refregarse los ojos como si estuviera viendo una visión.

-**¿Quinn?- **fue lo que pronunció la amiga de su –indudablemente- hermanastra.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

**-Elise- **corrigió – **Elise Rose- **estiró la mano para saludar **–la verdadera-**

**-Espera… y ¿Quinn?- **Brittany no entendía nada **-¿fue todo un sueño?- **preguntó con la inocencia de una niña de 4 años **–Me quedé en casa porque como vez, estuve toda la noche llorando- **Elise sintió unas ganas irremediables de abrazar a la chica mientras pasaba por su lado cuando le permitió ingresar a su hogar.

**-Quinn en este momento debe estar viajando a New Haven- **aunque deseaba mentirle para que la chica no estuviera triste, tuvo que hacerla bajar de la nube, confirmándole que no era un sueño.

**-Tu voz me parece conocida- **Elise sonrió, la rubia aún recordaba un poco de ella.

**-La primera vez que viste a Elise, era yo- **respondió mientras tomaba haciendo en unas de las sillas que acompañaban a la isla que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar **–Nunca estuve resfriada… eso lo tuvo que inventar Quinn cuando le preguntaste sobre el cambio de voz-** aclaró.

Brittany que anteriormente manejaba cosas en la cocina, se acercó a la chica entregándole una taza de café y tomando asiento al lado de ella con un vaso de leche de frutilla.

**-Di por hecho que querías tomar café, ya sabes, por el frío que hace afuera- **explicó **-¿Quieres otra cosa?- **preguntó preocupada

**-No, Britt ¿Puedo decirte así? –** la rubia asintió **–Estoy bien, además preparas un café exquisito- **puso una de sus sonrisas encantadoras pero la rubia parecía perdida **–Vine de parte de Quinn- **espetó por fin logrando captar la mirada de la rubia –**Ella se veía mal, en verdad, de hecho diría que se veía destrozada… se veía horrible ¿durmió en una cama? De verdad se veía fatal- **comenzó a exagerar, no por mentirle a Brittany, esa era una de las características de las chicas, siempre parecía exagerar las cosas.

Elise logró reconocer la mirada de Brittany, la rubia sentía culpa y la chica no dudó en hacérselo saber tras dejar escapar el primer sollozo.

**-Hey, Britt, tra-tranquila…- **la chica de cabello negro nunca había sabido tratar a una mujer con la delicadeza que corresponde pero eso no evitó que abrazara a la rubia para darle confort, un abrazo un poco torpe, pero que Brittany agradecía.

**-Quinn me dijo la verdad- **murmuró con voz nasal –**pero yo la eché de la… ¡yo la eché de la casa!- **miró a Elise –**ni siquiera fui capaz de pedirle que se quedara…-**

**-Quinn no quería quedarse, Brittany… a mí me dijo que necesitaba tiempo porque la había cagado- **le corrió un mechón de la cara a la rubia **-¿Tan mal salió eso?-**

**-La palabra "Mal" se queda corta- **respondió tomado distancia **–Luego de que Quinn se fuera, yo traté de preguntarle a Rachel si le había preguntado a Quinn por qué había hecho aquello, pero parecía ida, estaba tirada en el sofá, abrazando una cosa toda arruinada, creo que era un papel… ¿Por qué Rachel abrazaba un pape…- **fue interrumpida

**-¡Britt, concéntrate!-**

**-Perdón- **murmuró y luego de tomar otro sorbo de su vaso, prosiguió **–recuerdo que con Sanny intentábamos hablarle pero nada servía, hasta que Sanny le dijo que Quinn había ido a despedirse… No estoy segura si Rachel había sollozado porque en la televisión estaban dando unos de esos comerciales de gatos y Lord Tubbin…- **dejó de hablar al ver la mirada de la chica **– Sólo sé que Rachel se encerró en su cuarto porque sí escuché el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta-**

**-Desde que conozco a Quinnie- **se sonrojo al decir el apodo a otra persona que no fuera Quinn.

**-¿Tú también le dices así?- **preguntó alegre.

Elise asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente siguió con el tema **–Como te decía… desde que conozco a Quinni… Quinn- **corrigió rápidamente **–no deja de hablar de aquella chica; Rachel Barbra Berry, la chica con la mejor voz que Quinnie ha escuchado –**esta vez no se corrigió –**y la chica por la cual mi hermanita está delirando- **espetó con una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué fue lo que Russel te hizo a ti, Elise?-**

La chica de cabello negro no se esperaba aquella pregunta, y aunque no le gustaba escarbar en aquel territorio, esta vez decidió que debía hacerlo. Lo haría por aquella chica que estaba segura que era su hermanastra, pero que ella consideraba una hermana, al menos era así como ella lo sentía.

**-Brittany… ni siquiera Quinn sabe esto- **fue sincera –**ella piensa que Russel tuvo un amorío con Susan, mi mamá, siéndole infiel a Judy y que nueve meses después nací yo… y que luego de estar recién nacida, mi mamá le notificó a Russel sobre su inesperada hija…- **inhaló- **aquello no es así… y si te lo digo es porque pienso que tú puedes ayudar a que ella sea feliz, se lo merece… no tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido- **comentó con tristeza en sus ojos mientras Brittany la miraba expectante **– Russel conoció a mi madre en una de las tantas noches en que él salía en busca de algún desliz… resulta que cuando escogió a mi madre como su próxima "presa", no esperaba que mi madre se resistiría… Russel de verdad se sintió atraído por mi madre, de hecho luego de seguirle insistiendo por días, le confesó que se había enamorado de ella- **espetó –**Russel no era un mal hombre, sólo le interesaba en demasía la riqueza que pudiera adquirir- **comentó algo que Brittany ya sabía –**Sí es que aún no lo sabes, nosotros la familia "Rose" somos unas de las más pobres de New Haven, al menos lo éramos hace unos veinte años atrás- **aclaró – **Russel tuvo una relación con mi madre, ella no tenía idea que estaba siendo la amante de aquel hombre… y cuando le confesó que carecía de dinero Russel quiso alejarse de ella, pero ya era tarde, yo ya crecía dentro del vientre de mi madre- **miró a la chica y observó que escuchaba con total interés y siguió hablando **–Russel al enterarse del embarazo le ofreció dinero a mi madre para abortar… mi madre aceptó el dinero, no para abortarme sino porque se dio cuenta la clase de hombre que era y porque necesitaba algo con qué sustentar mis primeros meses de vida… Russel no supo de mi hasta quince años después- **sonrió irónicamente –**Mi madre había encontrado una pareja, Kevin, y ambos cuidaban de mí, éramos una familia… Susan tenía 6 meses de embarazo cuando Russel apareció en la puerta, recuerdo que yo miraba desde el rabillo de la puerta. Cuando lo vi pude ver como el miedo se hacía presente en la cara de mi madre- **hablaba con ira –**Russel le gritaba preguntando por el paradero de alguien, ahora sé que me buscaba a mi… pero mi madre en aquel momento no quiso responder…- **se le cortó la voz y tratando de apaciguar el nudo que se hacía creciente en su garganta, inhaló y tomó un sorbo de su –ya frio- café **–El maldito hijo de puta la lanzó contra la pared… luego la agarró del cabello y logró que terminara en el piso… recuerdo que grité y Susan me pidió que me escondiera- **trató de coordinar su respiración **–Yo sin pensarlo le hice caso… podía escuchar los gritos de mi madre… ¡La escuchaba pedir ayuda! Y yo no podía hacer nada- **con sus manos temblorosas limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas **–Llamé a la policía cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo… los gritos los pudo escuchar el oficial al otro lado de la línea así que llegaron rápido al lugar, no lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar a ese hijo de puta- **espetó con odio **–Tuve que responder las preguntas de los policías, de los paramédicos que tuvieron que acudir a la casa-** miró a Britt **–no recuerdo muy bien lo otro, lo que sí recuerdo es cuando estábamos parados yo y Kevin en el funeral de mamá… ese hijo de puta la mató y mató al bebé que iba a ser mi hermano…-** su voz era prácticamente inaudible y Brittany por las sensaciones últimamente vividas, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran sin control alguno, dejando escapar algunos sollozos **–Luego de ese episodio tuve que acudir a psicólogos… es la primera vez que lo digo a no ser por un tema de salud…-**le confesó** –Britt… Russel había pateado a Susan en el piso, ¡le pateó directamente al vientre!... estoy segura que mamá en aquel momento sabía que perdería a su hijo… no puedo soportar imaginar el dolor que debió haber sentido… quiero a ese hijo de puta en la cárcel… y lo voy a lograr, de una manera u otra lo voy a lograr…-** terminó de relatar-

**-Nunca imaginé algo así- **susurró la rubia.

**-Nadie nunca espera cosas así de las personas… a veces los que menos esperas son los que más hacen daño…- **suspiró **–espero que esto visto desde otro punto, te aclare un poco más las cosas-**

-**Gracias… de verdad, Gracias por confiar en mí y decirme esto-**

**-Seré sincera… no es porque te tenga confianza, no te conozco mucho… pero de verdad quiero ver a Quinn feliz, prométeme que harás todo lo posible porque así sea- **rogó Elise –**Prométemelo, Britt, por favor-**

**-Lo prometo… yo también quiero verla feliz… pero no sólo a ella, a Rachel también-**

* * *

**Iba a actualizar ayer, pero inmediatamente después de la última actualización vi la noticia de Cory...  
Solo puedo decir que pido paz y apoyo para sus seres queridos... no diré nada más porque eso lleva a las especulaciones y éstas no me gustan mucho, no en un tema tan delicado como éste...**

**En fin, se que para algunos los ánimos no están muy buenos, lo digo porque los mios no lo estaban...  
Saludos!**

**Trataré de seguir actualizando seguido.**


	11. Enfréntate a tus miedos

Brittany se encargaba de poner al día a Elise contándole anécdotas que lograban sacarle varias sonrisas a la última chica y más que alguna carcajada mientras disfrutaban de la comida que la rubia se encargó de pedir por vía telefónica.

**-…Entonces yo estaba celosa porque pensaba que Sanny estaba saliendo con Rachie y Sanny también lo estaba porque ella pensaba que yo estaba saliendo contigo… quiero decir con Quinn…-** se tapó la cara expresando su frustración –** tú me entiendes…- **terminó de explicar.

**-¿Entonces no se tienen confianza?- **preguntó extrañada- **lo primordial para una relación es la confianza…-**

**-Lo sabemos, al menos yo lo sé… Sanny siempre ha sido celosa- **sonrió –** ella trata de aparentar que es fuerte y que no le interesa nada pero yo sé que tiene miedo de perderme- **explicó – **ahora no sé si estamos o no en una relación… yo sólo sé que ella me ama y yo la amo a ella, de todas formas nadie más me va a querer tener a su lado- **concluyó apenada-

**-¿Por qué dices eso, Britt?- **preguntó extrañada **–Si te soy sincera… yo te encuentro herm…- **fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de la rubia-

**-Perdón- **se disculpó –**Es un mensaje de Sanny- **murmuró mientras escribía una respuesta para la latina **- ¡Listo!- **exclamó **– Me estaba invitando a almorzar junto a ella y Rachie pero le respondí que estaba almorzando con una amiga- **espetó sin importancia, tumbándose en la cama- **¿Qué me decías?-**

**-Nada… olvídalo- **hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia al asunto **–Mejor hablemos sobre algo más serio… Dime ¿Crees que es conveniente que me presente a las chicas?- **preguntó con temor –**Aún no me has dicho cómo lo tomó Santana-**

**-Santana no quiere ver a Quinn bajo ninguna circunstancia- **respondió rápidamente la rubia mientras volvía a sentarse –**Pero creo que sería de ayuda que te presentes, eso podría aclararle las cosas… de hecho Rachel no sabe nada… ella está… está hecha un lio- **suspiró –** Tal vez sí quiera hablar contigo… y así la puedes ayudar a entender un poco las cosas y abrirla a que escuche a los demás… por lo menos a mí, yo puedo decirle lo que me contó Quinn sobre lo que sucedió con Russel- **espetó rápidamente, orgullosa de su idea.

**-Sí, eso podría ser de ayuda…- **le sonrió –** está decidido, hablaré con ella y la prepararé para una pronta charla, pero no contigo… con Quinn-**

**-¡Oh Dios Elise, eso es fantástico!- **respondió abalanzándose sobre la chica –** pero… ¿Cómo haremos eso?-**

-**No lo sé… hay que ver alguna manera de decirle a Rachel y Santana-**

La rubia iba a responder pero unos certeros golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención

**-¿Esperas a alguien?- **indagó Elise

**-No… espera, iré a ver quién es- **y dicho esto salió de la habitación y tomó rumbo a la entrada.

**-Ok…-**

**-¡Sanny!- **exclamó alegre la rubia **- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?- **preguntó mientras trataba de acercase para depositar un tímido beso sobre los labios de la latina, pero ésta la rechazó.

**-¿Con quién estás, Brittany?- **preguntó totalmente seria.

**-Es sólo… una amiga- **respondió nerviosa

**-¿Sólo una amiga?- **miraba alrededor de la sala **–y entonces ¿por qué no la veo?... ¿la estás escondiendo?- **preguntó alterada-

**-Santana… deberías calmarte- **la rubia se estaba cansando de aquellas escenas

**-¿Calmarme?- **preguntó con tono irónico –**Me calmaré cuando esa amiguita tuya salga de donde quiera que esté y así poder dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras…-** comenzó a abrirse paso en el lugar

**-Ok mira, San- **la tomó de los hombros **– Debes prometerme que cuando la veas no te vas a poner a gritar como loca ni a pensar en las formas de patearle el trasero y enviarla de vuelta ¿OK?- **la miraba a los ojos.

**-Sólo Dime dónde está- **suspiró

**-No… Prométemelo, Santana-**

**-Te lo prometo, Britt-Britt- **murmuró **–Sólo quiero saber si corro peligro de perderte… ¡No! No digas nada – **respondió rápidamente, impidiendo que la rubia hablara **–Ya sé que dijiste que es tú amiga, pero nosotras también lo fuimos… lo somos ¿Cómo se supone que no debería tener miedo de perderte?- **la rubia sonrió feliz y le dio un beso en agradecimiento porque haya sido sincera

**-Porque yo sólo amo a una persona para tenerla a mi lado…- **respondió **–Te amo, Sanny- **sonrojándose le dio un beso esquimal **–Te amo y nadie va a cambiar eso-**

La latina abrazó a la rubia expresando el amor que sentía por ella.

**-Eres hermosa Britt-Britt- **espetó rompiendo con delicadeza el abrazo **–Entonces… ¿Dónde está esa chic…?-**

**-¡Hey Britt! ¿Sucede algo?- **Elise irrumpió en el salón-

La latina abrió sus ojos considerablemente mientras sorteaba miradas a la rubia y a aquella chica que para su vista era Quinn.

Santana sin esperar más tiempo se abalanzó contra Elise mientras Brittany trataba de apartarla de su reciente amiga-

– **¡Suéltame Brittany!- **espetó forcejeando con la chica cuando la rubia logró tomarla de los hombros y separarla.

**-¡Cálmate! ¡Me prometiste que no te alterarías!- **la rubia le escupió las palabras, decepcionada-

**-¡Sí pero eso es porque no sabía que era ésta maldita LOCA!- **apenas finalizó la frase trató de abalanzarse sobre Elise, nuevamente.

**-¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta chica!?- **espetó asustada -**¡Brittany! ¡Respóndeme!-**

**-No le hables así ¡idiota!- **Santana se soltó del agarre de la rubia **- ¡¿Por qué no te has ido, Quinn!?- **gritó -** ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto tan difícil?- **espetó notablemente agotada y vulnerable.

**-¡Yo no soy Quinn!- **respondió rápidamente

Santana rió irónicamente **-¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Piensas seguir con la mentira?!-** corrió hacía la chica y luego de pegarle un certero golpe en uno de sus pómulos, trató de jalarle el cabello **-¡Imbécil! Te quitaré esta mierda aunque te la hayas pegado a la cabeza- **espetó fuera de sí.

**-¡Suéltala!- **Brittany la tomó de la cintura y la alejó de la chica que yacía en el suelo –**Elise ¿Estás bien?- **preguntó preocupada mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura –**Oh Dios, estás sangrando… ¡Santana ¿Por qué has hecho esto?!- **se levantó y fue por el botiquín que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella

**-Supuse que era Santana- **suspiró acomodándose, sentada contra la pared **– Auch…- **murmuró llevándose la mano a la mejilla **–Quinn nunca describió a Rachel siendo capaz de hacer algo así- **espetó mientras miraba a la rubia acercase a su lugar **– En cambio… cuando te describió a ti… mencionó que eras una persona con un carácter un poco… fuerte- **formuló mientras miraba a la latina **–Yo estaba un poco… confusa… ¡Ouch!... Britt ten cuidado con eso- **miró a la rubia que sostenía un pedazo de algodón **–No me limpies con alcohol… sólo hazlo con un poco de agua ¿Ok?- **le sonrió a la rubia –**Como te decía- **su vista volvió a la morena que caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa –**Quinn tiene un par de fotos-** se corrigió **-¿Dije un par? ¡Dios!, Esa chica podría tener un álbum de cada una- **rió **–Siempre me hablaba de ustedes, mencionó también a otros chicos pero creo que en esta conversación estarían sobrando…- **opinó **– Siempre supe sobre Brittany… era la única rubia que había en las fotos y Quinn la describió con ese color de cabellera pero nunca me dijo el nombre correspondiente a las dos morenas, sólo hablaba de ustedes sin mostrarme una foto de cada una- **explicó –** ella me dijo que cuando yo llegara a conocerlas a ustedes sabría de inmediato quién era cada una- **sonrió **–Quinn tiene una alma romántica… y de la forma en que hablaba de Rache…-**

**-No te atrevas a hablar de ella- **espetó Santana con rabia

**-Sanny, déjala que continúe hablando- **Brittany miró a la latina mientras terminaba de poner un pequeño parche en la herida de su nueva visita

**-Cuando Quinn hablaba de Rachel era como si se fuera a otra dimensión… ella hablaba y hablaba ¡por minutos! U horas… no estoy segura, pero la sonrisa que se instalaba en su cara era… era simplemente… impresionante y sólo se rompía cuando llegaba a aquella parte de la historia-** suspiró -**donde nada ha vuelto a ser normal…- **se tomó un tiempo –**La he oído hablar tantas veces de Rachel Barbra Berry, de Santana Diabla Lopez- **rió levemente después de pronunciar el nombre –**y de Brittany S. Pierce que ¡es verdad! Puedo saber quiénes son sin antes haberlas visto…-** se puso de pie –** Es por eso que supuse que tú no eras Rachel Berry- **comenzó a acercarse a la latina **–Pero sí su mejor amiga, Santana-**

-**No te acerques a mí- **murmuró Santana mientras apretaba sus dientes **– o no seré capaz de controlarme y si eso pasa… no saldrás de aquí sólo con esa herida- **se alejó.

**-Santana… mírame- **le pidió Elise- **Tú eras la mejor amiga de Quinn de hecho lo sigues siendo… mírame y dime si de verdad piensas que soy Quinn- **apeló

**-No voy a hacer eso- **se negó –**Seas o no seas Quinn… la persona que se veía bastante igual a ti nos mintió- **se agarró el cabello en gesto de frustración **-¿Quién era la persona que estuvo con Rachel ayer?-**

**-Quinn- **suspiró

**-¡No entiendo una jodida parte de esta jodida historia!- **se alteró  
-**¡Santana! Déjala hablar- **espetó la rubia.

**-No Brittany… no me vengas a decir qué es lo que debo hacer- **la apuntó –** Y a ti te voy a sacar de aquí ¡ahora mismo!- **se acercó a Elise  
La rubia le pegó un manotazo en unas de sus mejillas -**¡Cálmate Santana! Me has obligado a hacer esto- **formuló **–Ahora vas a tomar asiento y ponerle atención a lo que Elise tiene que contarnos…- **la arrastró a la silla más cercana

**-No soy Quinn y creo que eso te quedo claro cuando jalaste mi cabello como si no hubiera un mañana…- **comenzó Elise **– No sé si debería contarte sobre cuál fue el factor que hizo que Quinnie y Rachel terminaran su relación de la adolescencia…- **pidió ayuda con los ojos a la rubia pero esta sólo hizo un breve levantamiento de hombros- **Eso… debería contártelo con profundidad Quinn… en resumen es que Judy amenazó a Russel con un fracaso asegurado si éste no alejaba a mi hermanita de Rachel- **se detuvo al ver la cara de confusión de la latina **–Al parecer yo y Quinnie somos hermanas…tras- **se aclaró la voz **–hermanastras- **prosiguió contándole la historia de Russel con su familia. La latina parecía estar bastante impactada, lo cierto es que lo estaba y esto se lograba notar en su expresión y en la actitud más calmada que tenía **–Entonces uno de esos días vi que Russel estaba en New Haven y que trasladaría su oficina principal allí… en ese momento supe que era mi oportunidad. Fui a hacerle una pequeña visita pero gracias a Dios él había comenzado un viaje de negocios dos días antes de que yo pisara ese lugar- **suspiró –**fue bastante tonto de mi parte tratar de irrumpir de aquella forma en su oficina…-**

**-y peligroso- **adhirió Santana, regañándose a ella misma por aquella actitud -

**-Tienes razón, Santana… era bastante peligroso, de hecho lo sigue siendo-** espetó convencida –** Después de años sin querer saber de ese maldito imbécil, comencé a buscar cosas de él… cada día me informaba más, devoraba todo lo que podía tratando de mantener la información lucida en mi cabeza… hasta que luego me percaté que sólo estaba buscando información en su ámbito laboral… así que busqué sobre su familia y ¡Voila! El nombre Quinn Fabray apareció ante mis ojos y fue al primero que acudí porque aunque había poca información, salía que había comenzado sus estudios en Yale-**sonrió **–fue como un regalo del cielo porque yo también estudio allí. Aunque fue un poco extraño no haberla visto antes…- **fue interrumpida

**-¡Elise! No te distraigas… sigue contando- **espetó Santana, ansiosa.

La chica sólo alzó una ceja y sonrió. Con eso Santana estaba segura que esa chica tenía que tener la sangre Fabray en sus venas.

**-Recuerdo nunca antes haber estado en aquel sector del campus… no soy una chica que está ligada a las artes…- **comentó –**Cuando me presenté… Quinn me miró y lo supo en aquel instante… lo sé… ella me miró de esa forma escalofriante- **rió – **Yo traté de convencerla para que habláramos pero ella simplemente no quiso-** espetó –**Luego de que ella se comenzara a retirar saqué una pequeña hoja en la cual escribí mi número telefónico y le pegué un pedazo de cinta transparente en uno de los extremos y fui corriendo a su dirección- **hizo una pausa para después sonreír y seguir relatando –** Tropecé con ella intencionalmente… ella me insultó pero a mí no me importaba, yo ya había logrado pegarle aquel papel en su chaleco… así que me fui sonriendo- **miró al techo para luego volver a fijar la mirada en las chicas **–eso la hizo enfurecer más, pero no me arrepiento… ahora nos llevamos simplemente genial y yo la considero mi hermana…-** terminó de relatar.

**-Entonces… ¿Quinn sería la única familia que tienes?- **preguntó interesada. Atrás había quedado todo aquel enfurecimiento hacía Elise

**-Se podría decir que sí…- **respondió con tristeza

**-¿Qué le pasó a Kevin?- **indagó la rubia

**-Miren chicas… creo que no deberíamos hablar de eso… ahora deberíamos enfocarnos en ayudar a Rachel y Quinn-** espetó –**Y tú- **miró a la latina **–Aún te falta saber el resto… traeré de vuelta a Quinn cuanto antes-**

* * *

**-Estoy buscando a Russel Fabray ¿Se encuentra en este momento en su oficina?- **espetó Quinn

**-Lo siento señorita, esa es información confidencial- **respondió en un tono bastante robótico la –al parecer- nueva secretaria.

-**¿Cuándo puedo hablar con él?- **preguntó extrañada

**-El señor Fabray no acepta entrevistas, señorita. Él sólo interactúa con personas que son de su confianza-**

**-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo, idiota?- **preguntó irritada

**-No, pero desde ahora los guardias lo sabrán. El señor Fabray no acepta agresiones a su personal- **espetó mientras presionaba un botón que se ubicaba en el escritorio.

**-Quinn Fabray, hija de Russel Fabray. Y si no quieres estar de patitas en la calle, te ordeno que respondas a mis preguntas-**

**-¿Señor Fabray?- **habló por el comunicador –**La señorita Quinn Fabray solicita su atención.**

La rubia se dirigió a la oficina seguida por uno de los guardias luego de escuchar la aprobación de Russel.

**-Quinn… tanto tiempo- **se levantó de su –inasequible- asiento

**-Basta de formalidades, Russel-** escupió la rubia –**Sé que me estás vigilando… sé que me estás siguiendo y es por eso que te has venido a New Haven-**

Russel rió alto –**Por Dios Quinn… no seas paranoica- **la miró con aquella sonrisa arrogante **–de alguna forma esas palabras me hacen recordar a tu madre-**

**-No me interesa hablar de ella…-** respondió vertiginosamente.

**-A mí tampoco- **se acercó

**-Mira Russel… si quieres una disputa, la vas a tener…- **aseguró –**Podrás haber ganado una batalla pero no la guerra- **y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta

**-Sé que has ido a New York… sé de tus planes, hija- **a Quinn se le clavaron los pies en el piso –**Oh… creo que he pillado tu punto débil-**

**-Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacer algo nuevamente- **espetó la rubia con rabia** –Hay muchas formas de las que te puedo hundir, Russel- **se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara **–Ahora no sólo Judy puede hacerte caer- **sonrió de medio lado **–así que… si quieres la guerra… prepárate- **volvió a retomar su camino a la puerta.

**-No me subestimes, Quinn… ¡Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero!- **gritó lo último para asegurarse que lo haya escuchado-

* * *

**-Acabo de hablar con Russel, Elise- **respetó apenas la chica respondió al llamado.

**-Cuéntame ¿Qué te ha dicho?- **indagó ansiosa

**-No mucho… nada en verdad, creo que trató de amenazarme… él sabe que estuve en New York…- **comentó

**-¿Qué?... pero ¿Cómo?-**

**-No lo sé… ¿podemos hablar de esto luego? Después de bajar del tren mi primera parada fue la oficina de Russel… estoy bastante cansada-**

**-Santana sabe una parte de la verdad… sólo falta que le digas tu parte- **espetó rápidamente

**-¡¿Qué?!- **preguntó interesada -**¿Cómo has logrado que te escuche? …espera ¿Te hizo daño?-**

**-Tengo un pequeño corte en mi pómulo izquierdo, pero ahora las cosas están bien… es sólo que creo que las cosas se pueden arreglar para ti, Quinn- **espetó feliz **–Y en cuanto menos te demores en pisar New York, menos será la espera para que puedas volver a tener a Rachel-**

**-Espero que así sea, Elise- **suspiró

**-Lo es, es por eso que te he comprado un ticket de vuelta a New York-** lo dijo tan rápido que Quinn tuvo dificultades para entender lo dicho.

**-Espera… ¿Qué? No llevo ni un día aquí… tengo que recoger los documentos restantes para la transferencia-**

**-¡No te preocupes por eso! El ticket es para mañana en la tarde… Puedes ir a descansar lo que resta del día y mañana te levantas temprano y vas a buscar los documentos- **respondió convencida que no habría ningún problema **–Te envío los datos en un mensaje. ¡Bye!-**

Quinn se quedó parada en el lugar, sorprendida por aquella actitud de la chica. Sabía que no iba a lograr hacerla cambiar de idea así que organizando mentalmente qué cosas debía hacer, comenzó su camino al departamento que poseía en el estado de Connecticut, precisamente en la ciudad de New Haven.

* * *

Rachel yacía en su cama observando la imagen que Quinn dejó –sin darse cuenta- en uno de los inmobiliarios.

No sabía qué hacer. Ella tenía la oportunidad de interrogar a Quinn pero la desaprovechó y ahora simplemente la chica ya no estaba.

No quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería perderse en sus pensamientos e imaginar por qué Quinn le había mentido nuevamente. Y fue en una de esas tantas reflexiones cuando cayó dormida, pensando en la rubia.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, su cuerpo estaba inquieto y su mente trabaja aún más de lo normal. Cuatro fueron las veces que se despertó cuando en sus sueños comenzaba a hacerse presente esa sensación de vacío y añoranza, trayéndola de vuelta abruptamente para presenciar la oscuridad y silencio de la noche.

Tomó su móvil que usualmente dejaba en el velador y comprobó la hora. Rachel pensó que la noche se estaba haciendo eterna luego de saber que faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la mañana.

Suspiró, dejó su aparato telefónico en el anteriormente nombrado lugar y se acurrucó en la cama. Esperando poder dormir hasta que sus ojos le dolieran.

Cuando la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana comenzó a interrumpir su sueño, se dio vuelta para poder seguir disfrutando de aquel descanso –más mental que físico-

Su plan fue abortado cuando Santana hizo acto de presencia en su habitación, trayéndole una bandeja con su desayuno.

Rachel luego de haber murmurando que no quería comer nada y que por favor la dejaran descansar, abrió sus ojos al sentir aún la presencia de Santana en su habitación.

En el momento en que su espalda toco el respaldar de la cama y su vista se fijó en la ventana, Rachel sintió que su cuerpo estaba aún más cansado que antes de quedarse dormida hace unas horas.

La morena miró a la latina suplicándole ayuda a través de sus ojos. La latina entendió completamente aquella mirada y luego de dejar la bandeja en la repisa, se dispuso a sentarse al lado de su amiga y abrazarla mientras ésta trataba de controlar sus pensamientos y eliminar aquella sensación que se había anclado en su pecho desde que Quinn acabó con aquella mentira.

**-Rachel…-** tanteó la latina

**-No digas nada, Santana- **respondió automáticamente.

Luego de unos minutos pensante y en los cuales no dejó de entregarle pequeñas caricias en el brazo de su amiga, la latina se decidió por hablar.

**-Eres muy inteligente, Berry… ¡demasiado!- **se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y saber si su amiga estaba dispuesta a hablar, al ver que no habían rastros de incomodidad, siguió hablando **–Siempre lo supiste, ¿Verdad?... y yo siempre supe que tú sospechabas de ella… tenía miedo de admitirlo…- **confesó –**y tu mostrándote tan fuerte, queriendo averiguar si en verdad era Quinn –** la pequeña diva sollozó-**Rachel… estoy tan orgullosa de ti- **la abrazó más fuerte –**tú jamás te olvidarías de las personas, estoy segura que es por eso que siempre lo supiste… Has sido muy fuerte, siempre… y gracias a eso estoy segura que triunfaras aunque cualquier hijo de puta quiera entrometerse con tu carrera- **dejó escapar

**-¿Qué quieres decir, Santana?- **rompió el abrazo **-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué quieres que haga…?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- **sollozó, rompiendo en llanto –** Qué es… lo… lo que tengo que hacer… Dime Santana, dime por qué me siento tan… tan… perdida… por qué siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar… dime por qué ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir luchando… no puedo más… no… no quiero más- **balbuceó presa del breve temblor que se hacía presente en su mandíbula.

**-Rachel mírame- **espetó con seriedad, sujetando los hombros de la morena **– eres demasiado fuerte e inteligente, no te puedes rendir… lucha por lo que quieres-** formuló, sintiendo el dolor que provocaba en ella ver a su amiga de aquella forma. -**¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rach?-**

La pequeña diva la miró a los ojos **–Ser… feliz- **espetó mientras sentía que su voz se quebraba

**-Lo serás- **aseguró

**-¿Cómo?- **preguntó mientras secaba los rastros que habían dejado aquellas lágrimas por sus mejillas** –Dime cómo lo hago, te juro que haré lo que sea- **garantizó.

**-Enfréntate a tus miedos- **apeló **–atrévete a hablarle… atrévete a hablarle a Quinn-**

Rachel contuvo la respiración tratando de coordinar algunas palabras.

**-No puedo… ya no- **formuló **– ya la he jodido… No sé en qué lugar se encuentra… la terminé de apartar de mi- **espetó con dolor

**-Yo no estoy muy segura de eso, Rachel- **se levantó y luego de tomar la bandeja con el desayuno y entregárselo a la morena que la miraba expectante desde la cama le dijo **– comete esto… cuando termines me avisas… tienes que hablar con alguien e iremos lo antes posible- **y dicho esto salió de la habitación en busca de su móvil.

* * *

**-Me alegra que Sanny se lo haya tomado bien- **comentó alegre, Brittany

**-Si éste golpe- **se señaló el lugar **– significa que se lo tomó bien… definitivamente no quiero saber cómo hubiera actuado si se lo hubiera tomado mal…-** espetó con seriedad, pero a la rubia le causó gracia el comentario y comenzó a reír, contagiando así a la de cabello oscuro.

**-¿Aún te duele?- **preguntó mientras se acercaba. Elise pudo ver que la preocupación era visible en los ojos de la rubia.

**-solo si me toco- **murmuró perdiéndose en la vista de la chica

**-¿Puedo?- **indagó con extrema dulzura, la rubia. Elise se limitó a asentir mientras sentía el tacto de Brittany contra su maltratada piel.** –Te cambiaré el parche, ese está un poco ensangrentado-**

**-Está bien así, Britt… corre más riesgo de infectarse si me saco el parche continuamente- **comentó cuando sintió que la distancia se hacía presente.

**- Mmm, te lo cambiaré igual- **espetó con inocencia **–Voy por el botiquín-**

Elise no pudo detener a la rubia, ella ya se sentía dominada por la dulzura de aquella chica.

**-¿Qué pasó?- **indagó al ver regresar a la chica sin nada en las manos

**-¿Has tomado tú el botiquín?- **preguntó **–Iré a ver a mi habitación- **le informó luego de ver la negativa de la chica.

**-Eh… Britt… ¡están golpeando!- **subió la voz luego de escuchar que pedían atención en el exterior

**-¡Atiende tú por favor!, voy de inmediato-**

Elise se dirigió a la puerta.

**-¿Quinn?- **exclamó pálida la morena

**-Santana…- **murmuró **-¿Rachel?- **miró a la chica que la miraba expectante.

* * *

Tal vez les quede un gusto con sabor a poco... pero éste capitulo es totalmente necesario para poder ver a las Faberry juntas.

Les hice unos arreglos para que en el próximo capitulo puedan leer la conversación de Quinn y Rachel... o sino tendrían que esperar un poco más.

He estado un poco desmotivada, iba a actualizar antes pero por ésta razón me he demorado...

Cuídense y tengan un bonito inicio de semana!


	12. Estoy donde quiero estar

**-Tú no eres Quinn- **aseguró mientras la latina la arrastraba al interior de la casa.

**-No, enana… estás en presencia de la más que probable hermanastra de Q- **se aclaró la garganta **–Quinn-**

Rachel se tensó y miró a Elise incrédula.

**-No entiendo… ¿Quién eres tú?- **murmuró extrañamente calmada.

La chica cansada de estar dando explicaciones fue en busca de su cartera y luego de sacar su identificación e inmediatamente pasársela a Rachel le dijo **– Sé que tienes y tendrás muchas preguntas…. Aquí estoy para responderlas, al menos por las dos horas restantes- **esto último lo murmuró de una manera inaudible.

Mientras Santana y Brittany se encargaban de preparar la comida, Elise estuvo respondiendo todas aquellas interrogantes que Rachel le planteaba. La chica no quería contestar de una forma muy profunda a todas aquellas dudas, pero hacía lo mejor que podía.

**-¿Me estás tratando de decir que Quinn aquella vez no rompió conmigo porque de verdad era su propia decisión?- **la morena estaba intrigada, cada pregunta respondida le daba paso a otra interrogante que nunca antes se había planteado.

Elise asintió **–Rachel- **la tomó de las manos acercando su silla a la de la morena **–Lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer Quinn fue tomar aquella decisión, eso te lo puedo asegurar- **le aclaró mirándola con sinceridad a los ojos.- **Sé que es difícil para ti creerme- **llevó una de las manos de la morena a su pelo **–jálame el cabello- **rió –** también sé que quieres una forma de asegurarte… anda jálamelo- **la incentivó a hacerlo y la morena lo hizo, provocando la risa de la chica de ojos de color del mar** –Eres tal cual como Quinnie te describió- **reveló **–levanta tu índice- **la morena la miró extrañada **–anda hazlo- **luego de aceptar la petición y llevar a cabo la acción, Elise llevó aquel dedo a su ojo y con sumo cuidado hizo que Rachel tocara su cornea **-¡Mierda, Rachel!- **exclamó luego de que la morena moviera accidentalmente su dedo **–No tenías que moverlo tú- **reía mientras se tapaba el ojo con la palma de su mano

**-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón- **se disculpaba mientras trataba de sacarle la mano y soplarle al ojo para calmarle la molestia.

**-No te preocupes, mejor prepárate para almorzar, el almuerzo ya va a estar listo- **comentó para luego mirarla y que ambas estallaran en risas.

**-Perdón, Elise- **espetó seriamente.

**-De verdad, no importa, está bien- **le sonrió.

**-¡Está listo el almuerzo!- **gritó la latina desde la cocina.

**-Iré al baño a lavarme las manos, si quieres me esperas a que salga o puedes limpiarte las tuyas con aquel jabón en gel que hay ahí- **apuntó al botiquín mientras se alejaba.

**-El jabón gel está bien- **murmuró mientras vertía un poco de aquel gel en su mano.

Mientras se masajeaba las manos escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta y posteriormente a Brittany pidiendo que atiendan.

Se secó los restos con una servilleta y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

Al abrirla se encontró con una chica de espaldas tratando de tomar su maleta mientras murmuraba lo cansada que se encontraba.

**-Oh Dios…- **susurró sin aliento.

La chica al oír aquella voz, dejó caer la maleta y volteándose vertiginosamente abrió los ojos lo máximo posible para encontrarse con ella…

**-Rachel…- **su voz no salió, la morena sólo pudo leer sus labios.

**-Hey- **espetó sin fuerza, en forma de saludo mientras la miraba como un ciego miraría el mundo por primera vez.

La rubia mantuvo su mirada, hipnotizada, y pudo ver prácticamente en cámara lenta cuando la morena comenzó a acercarse a ella para luego rodear su cintura con los brazos y depositar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

Rachel no escuchó los reiterados llamados que hacía la latina, ni las veces que Brittany le preguntaba desde la cocina quién era la persona que estaba golpeando hace unos momentos, la puerta. La morena se perdió escuchando los latidos que el corazón de la rubia se encargaba de emitir en una forma desesperada y completamente audible, mientras que ésta dejó de pensar en el momento en que Rachel la abrazó.

**-Oh Por Dios…- **susurró Elise luego de ver aquella escena, provocando que las chicas salieran de su estado vulnerable.

Rachel bajando la cabeza y disculpándose se retiró rumbo a la cocina.

**-Quinn… qué ha sido eso- **le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica.

La rubia seguía en la misma posición, de hecho sus ojos comenzaban a arder por tenerlos tan abiertos.

**-Quinn- **movió su mano frente a la cara de la chica **–Quinnie- **la rubia la miró **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- **indagó nuevamente.

La rubia simplemente movió lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro e inaudiblemente susurró que no sabía qué había ocurrido.

**-Eso no se asemeja en nada a lo que Brittany me contó sobre la reacción de Rachel- **comentó Elise. **–Yo estuve hablándole a Rachel hace un momento, traté de aclararle la mayoría de las cosas es por eso que me olvidé de la hora- **cerró la puerta al ver que ésta aún seguía abierta **–había olvidado que estabas por llegar, en realidad no lo olvidé, pero se me pasó muy rápido el tiempo mientras hablaba con Rachel- **confesó.

**-No tengo la menor idea de qué cosas le dijiste a Rach… pero gracias… de verdad- **la abrazó con fuerza – **Gracias, Elise-** se separó **–No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve soñando con que Rachel volviera a abrazarme de aquella forma, nuevamente… y tú has logrado que lo haga… no sabes lo feliz que estoy, tal vez no lo demuestre porque sigo como impactada pero ¡Gracias!- **la volvió a abrazar –**Eres una despistada… mi viaje sólo duraba una hora y media… en realidad dos horas hasta llegar aquí, y ¿aun así te olvidaste?- **rió mientras se alejaba de la chica.

Elise simplemente levantó sus hombros, quitándole importancia **–Estamos por almorzar ¿Tienes hambre?-**

Quinn asintió **–Muchísima, pero estoy un poco nerviosa… ¿Con quién más estás?-**

**-Brittany, obviamente, y Santana-**

**-Mierda…- **murmuró preocupada.

**-No te preocupes… ellas lo entienden y aceptan- **la trató de tranquilizar.

-**Pueden aceptarlo… pero eso no quita que quieran asaltarme a preguntas y tampoco quitará sus miradas sobre mí, ni menos la tensión que habrá en la mesa- **aclaró

**-Tienes razón… la comida no se sentirá igual con una tensión así… ¿Tienes algo en mente?-**

La rubia la miró y negando con su cabeza agregó **–podría hablar con alguna de ellas… Brittany no me preocupa, ella tiene una capacidad de procesar todo mejor que cualquier persona… estoy segura que ella no tiene problemas…-**

**-¿Santana?- **preguntó directamente haciendo que la rubia tragara con dificultad.

**-¿Qué tan mal se lo tomó ella?- **preguntó fijándose por primera vez en la herida que Elise tenía en su rostro.

La chica se apuntó el pómulo con su dedo índice –** esto fue lo que te dije que ella causó- **sonrió **–pero luego… cuando comencé a contarle todo, fue súper comprensiva, estaba demasiado interesada y de hecho hasta opinaba mientras iba relatando…-** vio como la cara de la rubia se comenzaba a relajar **– Tranquilízate, Quinnie… todo saldrá bien-** le sonrió **–traeré a esa latina odiosa-**

Quinn fue en busca de algún asiento que la ayudara a mantenerse de pie, creía que sus piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían. Ella sabía que venía a enfrentarse a aquellas chicas, a explicarle todo, pero nunca creyó que tendría que actuar apenas pisara el hogar de su amiga.

**-Mira, Blondie... tienes 30 minutos para decirme exactamente la verdad, ni un segundo más ¿está claro?-** espetó la latina mientras hacía acto de presencia.

La rubia al escuchar a la latina, se tensó. **–Santana- **murmuró acomodándose en su silla.

**-Te escucho, por cierto… te quedan 29-** comentó actuando desinteresada.

**-No sé por dónde empezar…- **confesó nerviosa.

**-Por el principio, ¿No crees?- **la miró tratando de intimidarla.

**-Verás… aquella vez Russel descubrió todo… creo que él me iba a apoyar, pero dejó que Judy interfiriera… tú sabes que el punto débil de Russel es el dinero, y fue allí donde Judy decidió atacar, esa señora lo amenazó provocando así que él me amenazara a mí- **la latina bostezó aparentando desinterés –**Santana… mírame- **apeló **–Tú me conocías… me conoces porque sigo siendo la misma. Tú sabías que yo en ese momento amaba a Rachel, lo sigo haciendo… tú sabías que yo no estaba diciendo la verdad.- **espetó –**En aquel momento cuando tú me interrogaste y me llamaste cobarde, sabías que algo pasaba. Lo sé, y tú también lo sabes… No pude decirte la verdad… Russel me tenía completamente monitoreada- **bajó la cabeza **–Me arrepiento tanto de haber perdido todo este tiempo lejos de Rachel… pero a la vez no me arrepiento porque lo más probable es que Russel hubiera interferido en el futuro que Rachel tiene por delante…- **se sinceró.

**-¿Por qué ahora, Quinn?- **preguntó sintiendo como todo el dolor se le venía encima **-¿Por qué ahora y no antes?-**

**-Porque ahora está Elise…- **la miró **– Con ella sé que puedo hundir a Russel, o por lo menos mantenerlo lejos de mi…- **suspiró **– Cuando la vi por primera vez, quería convencerme que no era real, que en algún momento las cosas malas en mi vida se acabarían, pero luego lo pensé… y me di cuenta que no era algo malo, de hecho era lo que estaba esperando… la busqué, me contó su historia y supe que era el momento adecuado para buscar a Rachel…-**

**-Yo podría haberte ayudado... maldita rubia insensible- **comentó bromeando

La rubia sonrió **–No, no hubieras podido, de todos modos no te hubiera dejado… no aceptaría que Russel también quiera herirte a ti- **confesó **– Sé que Russel quiere cuidar su imagen, mucho más ahora que se divorció de Judy hace poco, es por eso que es éste el momento ideal… El no aceptaría que la noticia de una hija no reconocida luego de todos estos años salga a la luz-** espetó **–además yo ya no podía más, San…- **a la latina se le hinchó el corazón al escuchar aquel apodo **–La vida que llevaba no era vida… necesitaba y necesito a Rachel a mi lado… por el resto de mi vida ¿Entiendes?- **confesó con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Quinn- **murmuró al ver el estado de la chica.

**-Santana… yo amo a Rachel, quiero tenerla junto a mí, siempre… por el resto de mi vida… y sé porque lo siento… que cuando quieres dedicar el resto de tu vida al lado de la persona que amas… simplemente no puedes esperar a que el resto de tu vida empiece… y yo quiero que empiece lo antes posible… quiero que empiece ahora, quiero tenerla ahora y siempre-** espetó

La latina miró su reloj de pulsera –**catorce minutos… catorce minutos te demoraste en convencerme, en dejarme claro que sigues siendo aquella rubia empalagosa con su novia, aquella perra que hizo a todos sus discípulos pero que al llegar al lado de esa enana – **apuntó a la pared- **bajó todas sus armas, aquella rubia que muchas veces nos hizo sonreír… pero sobre todo sigues siendo aquella rubia que fue mi mejor amiga-** la miró con cariño para luego parase de aquel asiento y abrazar Quinn, quien no dudó en levantarse y recibir aquel gesto con los brazos abiertos y con aquella sensación familiar que sólo tuvo pocas veces el privilegio de recibir- **No sabes cuánto te extrañe Q.-**

**-Yo también te extrañe, San… ha sido un completo infierno tenerlas lejos de mí- **sollozó.

**-Ya no te pongas sentimental, rubia- **se separó del abrazo **–Me produce arcadas- **sonrió **–además ¿Cómo hablaras con Rachel con la cara toda indispuesta por un estúpido llanto?- **la rubia rió mientras se secaba los pequeños indicios de lágrimas **–Sal al porche a tomar un poco de aire, te llamaré en un momento- **la rubia asintió y decidió salir a –como le dijo su _amiga_- tomar aire.

Estuvo unos segundos mirando al horizonte, apoyando sus manos en las barandas que poseía la casa en aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentirse bien, inhaló mientras pensaba en la reciente conversación con la latina y lo feliz que se sentía por percatarse que todo podría volver a ser como antes. Estaba sonriendo cuando sintió que un cuerpo extraño movía brevemente la estabilidad de la baranda, abrió los ojos y por el rabillo de éstos pudo ver a Rachel que la miraba de la misma manera.

**-Sé todo lo que pasó- **la morena rompió el silencio **–De todas formas quiero escucharlo de ti…-** en ningún momento se giró para mirar a la rubia.

Quinn inhaló profundamente **– no sabes lo que hubiera dado en todo este tiempo para poder tenerte al menos a esta distancia – **comentó la rubia creando un silencio tenso que se demoró segundos en romper **–Tenía tanto miedo, Rachel… sé que fui egoísta… pero lo hice pensando lo mejor para ti- **espetó.

**-¡¿Lo mejor para mí?!- **la miró **-¿Lo mejor para mí fue romperme el corazón?, ¿Abandonarme en el momento más difícil y especial que he tenido en la vida?-** exclamó dejando salir sus sentimientos –**Definitivamente… fue lo peor que pudiste haber hecho por mí, ¡Lo peor!-**

**-Rachel…- **se acercó a ella provocando que la morena volviese a su posición anterior **–Sólo tuve dos decisiones; tenerte junto a mí pero arruinar tu audición para NYADA o dejarte triunfar como siempre lo has merecido pero… lejos de mi…- **apoyó imperceptiblemente su mano en la espalda de la morena **–y sabiendo que entrar en aquella universidad era lo que más querías, no dudé en tomar la segunda opción- **confesó **–Escúchame, Rachel- **llevó sus manos a los brazos de la morena para poder voltearla hacía su cara **–Siempre le tuve miedo a que mis padres descubrieran lo que nosotras teníamos… y finalmente pasó y fue mucho peor de lo que esperé… ellos me llevaron a tomar aquella decisión- **la morena se soltó de su agarre **–Rachel, perdóname, por favor…- **murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

**-No sé qué decir…- **murmuró la morena dándole nuevamente la espalda a la rubia.

**-No tienes que decir nada- **se apresuró en contestar **–Sólo escúchame- **Quinn se encaminó a su principal posición, volviendo a quedar de aquella forma en que se miraban por el rabillo del ojo. **–Cuando tuve que terminar contigo…- **tragó con dificultad al notar que Rachel la miró de inmediato **– Russel estuvo espiando todo el tiempo por la puerta… De hecho antes de que aparecieras en mi casa… yo discutí con él y Judy… Russel me hizo llamarte aquella vez desde el teléfono que estaba en su pequeña oficina de la casa… él desde aquella discusión comenzó a vigilar todas las cosas que hacía, y cuando él o Judy no podían… contrataban a alguien para que no se despegara de mi…- **espetó suspirando –**Tenía prohibido usar algún móvil o aparato electrónico… cerró todas mis redes sociales y sólo me dejó tener la decisión de elegir a qué universidad quería ir a estudiar, exceptuando alguna ubicada en New York- **comentó **–También te tenía vigilada a ti, Rach… y me daba asco, sentí asco y vergüenza de tener unos padres como aquellos y en ese tiempo me prometí que la primera oportunidad que tenga para recuperar lo que tenía, la aprovecharía, intentaría y lucharía por conseguir lo que quería… es por eso que estoy aquí, Rachel…- **apretó sus manos en la baranda y cerrando sus ojos decidió sincerarse **–Sin ti la vida no tiene sentido… tenía que intentarlo, tengo que intentarlo- **se corrigió **–porque si no lo hacía, si no lo hago… mi vida no tendrá rumbo alguno- **hizo una pausa **–No voy a permitir que pase más tiempo separándonos, alejándonos de la felicidad… apartándonos la una de la otra porque Rachel… tú eres mi felicidad- **la miró y pudo ver que a la morena estaba afectada por lo que había dicho **–Dime, ¿Soy yo la tuya? ¿Soy tu felicidad, Rachel?- **indagó completamente aferrada a la ilusión de que la morena le correspondiera. Es por eso que sintió que volvía a respirar luego de ver a la morena asentir, sonriendo mientras algunas lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos –**Quiero todo de ti- **se acercó a la morena **–Quiero hacerte feliz- **secó las lágrimas de la morena con sus pulgares para después con suma delicadeza abrasarla –**Para siempre y por siempre… juntas-** escuchó a Rachel suspirar, y luego de eso se creó un silencio extrañamente cómodo.

La morena sentía que estaba soñando ¿Y qué si tal vez sí era sólo su imaginación provocada por el cansancio de su mente? No le importaba, ella quería sostenerse a aquello todo el tiempo posible. Y fue con ese pensamiento que se apretó más al cuerpo de la rubia para convencerse que aquello era real.

**-"Porque en noches como ésta la tuve en mis brazos, mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa, y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo"-** relató la rubia **– Cuando leí aquel poema de Pablo Neruda… me sentí inmensamente identificada por la mayoría de sus versos, pero ese en especial no salía de mi cabeza los días posteriores a aquella vez…- **se sinceró

**-"En un beso sabrás lo que he callado"- **murmuró la morena con otra parte de uno de los poemas de aquel autor.

La morena pudo sentir cómo el corazón de la rubia se aceleraba al escuchar aquello y no dudó en mirar a la rubia y estremecerse al ver la adoración que recibía de aquella mirada. La única forma en que pudo posar su vista en otro lugar fue cuando la rubia humedeció sus labios y los sentidos de la morena se activaran inmediatamente.

**-Quinn- **suspiró.

**-Shhh- **la calló mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios **–No sabes cuánto te extrañé- **confesó murmurando sobre los labios de la morena para luego fundirse en un beso lento, lleno de amor y necesidad, un gesto en el cual demostraban todos los sentimientos que las golpearon por todo estos años. La morena recibía aquel beso mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y un nudo -placentero- se hacía presente en su estómago. Mientras que Quinn subía una de sus manos a la mejilla de la morena, se encargaba de acariciaba los labios de la morena con los suyos con una delicadeza extrema, la besaba con tal dulzura que podría morir en aquel mismo momento por todas las sensaciones que recibía su cuerpo. **–Oh, Rachel… he nacido para besarte- **susurró sin aliento, alejándose cuando a su cuerpo comenzó a faltarle el aire. La miró a los ojos mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos con una ternura difícil de alcanzar **–Te besaría la misma cantidad de veces que he respirado…-** susurró mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

**-¿Entonces qué esperas?- **respondió la morena de la misma forma, antes de volver a besar a la rubia.

La morena permanecía abrazada a la rubia luego de una ronda de besos en los cuales pudieron expresar todos aquellos sentimientos que guardaron todo aquel tiempo. _Guardaron _se sentía tan bien aquella palabra, en pasado.

**-No te vayas… no lo hagas nunca más- **espetó la morena aferrándose a la cintura de la rubia.

**-Estoy justo donde quiero estar… y lo más importante es que estoy con quién quiero estar, Rachel- **respondió para luego besar la cabeza de la morena. **–Tengo tanta hambre…- **comentó luego de escuchar a su estómago quejarse-

**-Yo también…- **murmuró la morena mientras se alejaba de la rubia **–pero de ti- **sonrió al ver que la rubia bajaba su mirada, avergonzada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisa. La morena al ver aquel gesto se acercó inmediatamente para luego besar fugazmente a la rubia **–Ven vamos a comer- **tomó la mano de la rubia para luego entrelazar sus dedos y dirigirse al comedor.

Ambas estaban contentas, demasiado… pero sabían que habían apresurado las cosas… aún les faltaba un montón por hablar. Pero estaban seguras de que lo harían, tenían todo el tiempo por delante para aclarar todas las cosas.

La rubia apretó cuidadosamente la mano de la morena para luego dirigirla hacía su boca y besarla en el lado en que sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados.

**-Te amo, Rachel…- **murmuró de manera imperceptible para la morena.


	13. Frustración

**-¡Santana!-** exclamó Rachel entrando a la sala de estar **-¿Podrías sentarte como lo hacen las personas?-** alegó mientras se aceraba a la latina y la ayudaba a acomodarse en el sillón de dos plazas para luego sentarse al lado de su amiga.

La latina murmuró algo con comida en la boca mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

La pequeña morena la miró espantada **-¡Dios!- **exclamó exasperada **-¿Podrías hablar después de tragar?... Es asqueroso ver lo que estás masticando- **criticó **-¡Baja los pies de la mesa!- **

**-Enana, relájate- **espetó luego de tragar su comida **–tu frustración sexual ya me está irritando- **comentó a la vez que se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina.

**-No estoy frustrada…- **respondió mirando a su amiga, la cual detuvo sus pasos para mirar a la diva que yacía en el sillón y entregarle una mirada de "¿Crees que soy idiota?". Rachel sólo bufó y echó su cabeza hacía atrás.

**-Mira, enana- **espetó Santana mientras volvía en sus pasos para acercarse a la morena.

**-¡Basta, Lopez!- **se levantó de inmediato para enfrentar a su amiga –**deja de llamarme enana, mira que tú – **presionó el pecho de la latina con su dedo índice **–y yo tenemos casi la misma estatura- **la miró amenazantemente provocándole incomodidad a Santana **–además no sé cómo tú llevas tan bien todo esto… te recuerdo que Brittany y tú no han oficializado su relación, por lo tal aún no han vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales- **murmuró.

La latina sonrió de lado de una forma maliciosa a la vez que levantaba ambas cejas **-¿Relaciones sexuales, dices, Berry?- **rió alto- **Sexo, se le dice sexo, S-E-X-O-. tú y Quinn son** **iguales**- murmuró esto último-** De todas formas… ¿Quién fue la persona que dijo que para tener sexo hay que oficializar una relación?-** le sonrió a su amiga dándole a entender que ella y Brittany ya habían intimidado en éste último tiempo. **–Oh… ahora que lo recuerdo… para Quinn sí debe ser así-** dejó caer la latina **–Pero alguien- **hizo énfasis en ésta última palabra **–le dijo que no quería tener nada serio- **

Rachel se dejó caer, nuevamente, al inmobiliario mientras insultaba por lo bajo.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Rachel y Quinn habían dado aquel paso para mejorar las cosas entre ellas. Dos meses en los cuales la rubia se encargó de explicarle todo, no sólo a Rachel sino también a sus amigas. Dos meses en los cuales la morena y Quinn llevaban todo a la perfección, sólo había algunas pequeñas discusiones las cuales se hacían presente cada vez que Rachel quería pasar a la tercera fase con la rubia.

**-Tengo miedo a que todo vuelva a pasar de nuevo-** confesó** –Me da pánico volver a perderla, Santana- **

**-Lo sé, enana- **Rachel la miró desaprobatoriamente y la latina sólo sonrió, sabía que aquella actitud era provocada por la frustración de la morena **–Pero para abrir nuevos caminos hay que saber perderse- **la diva frunció el ceño mientras interrogaba a la latina con la mirada **–Lo que quiero decir es que hay que arriesgarse… el que arriesga no gana, y se queda con la duda-**

**-Lo sé- **suspiró **- ¡No entiendo por qué no quiere hacer el amor conmigo!- **exclamó dejando salir a la luz su –ya notoria- frustración.

La latina rodó los ojos **–Yo no diría eso…-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** la miró fijamente.

**-Que estoy prácticamente segura que la cosa no va en que ella no quiera hacer el amor contigo- **

**-¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿Has hablado con ella?-** interrogó desesperada.

**-hmm enana, sólo lo sé… y si he hablado o no con ella eso no debe importar… Lo que te debería importar es que tú misma te saques las dudas, hablando con ella- **

**-Pero la última vez que estuvimos juntas… yo pensé que ocurriría, pero luego sentí que me tenía miedo…-**

**.-FLASHBACK ON-.**

Rachel apoyó rápidamente a la rubia contra la pared luego de haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

**-Eres tan hermosa- **susurró sobres sus labios antes de atacarlos con los suyos a la vez que depositaba su mano izquierda en la cintura de la rubia y con la derecha tomaba su nuca para hacer más profundo el beso. **–Me gustas mucho, me vuelves loca- **murmuró una de las veces en que se separaba para recargar sus pulmones de aire.  
La rubia gimió en el momento en que la morena terminó de decir aquella frase y decidió ingresar su lengua en la boca de la rubia, intentando así ambas ganar aquella pequeña lucha.

Cuando Quinn decidió darle paso a que Rachel tomara el mando, la morena la separó de la pared y la guío –aun unidas por sus bocas- a la cama. **–Me encantas, Quinn- **espetó con la voz ronca para después volver a besarla y con aquel impulso, la rubia se sentara en la cama. Una vez sentada, Rachel se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia y prosiguió dejando un –lento- camino desde los labios de ésta hasta llegar a la clavícula, dejando besos húmedos. Quinn intentando controlarse sólo dejaba escapar unos cuantos suspiros y a veces –sin darse cuenta- susurraba el nombre de Rachel de manera suplicante, provocando una sensación placentera en el centro de la morena y un deseo irrefrenable.

Cuando Quinn se acomodó en la cama de tal manera que Rachel alcanzaba a estar completamente tumbada sobre ella, mientras se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, la morena bajó una de sus manos a una de las piernas de la rubia, y comenzó a subirle aquella holgada y larga falda que traía hasta que ésta prenda quedó sólo tapando el centro de la rubia, y unos milímetros más abajo. La rubia cuando sintió aquel tacto de la morena cerró los ojos entregándose lentamente a aquellas sensaciones que la golpeaban fuertemente en su pecho, estómago, y centro. Gimió un poco más audible, provocando un leve jadeo en la morena, cuando después de que Rachel subiera su falda, ésta se atreviera a subir lentamente su otra mano por debajo de la blusa de la rubia, explorando pacientemente la blanca piel.

Cuando Rachel sintió que no podía aguantar más, aquel pensamiento quedo descartado cuando experimentó que definitivamente después de besarle el cuello a la rubia y acomodarse en la cama, dejando una de sus piernas entremedio de las de la rubia y luego impulsarse para capturar los labios de Quinn, ésta gimió audiblemente para después morder el labio inferior de la morena, cuando la rodilla de ésta rozó su centro causándole una sensación exquisita y dejando la rodilla de la morena con aquella humedad que con cada segundo se hacía más presente. Rachel pensó que se volvería loca si no la hacía suya en aquel momento, así que desesperadamente besó a la rubia para que de inmediato su pierna volviera a tocar el centro de la rubia, provocándole un breve espasmo a ésta. **–Oh Quinn, no sabes cuánto he esperado esto- **bajó besando su mandíbula hasta llegar a aquel punto donde se encuentra el pulso y morderlo suavemente para después succionarlo y producirle otro gemido a la rubia, mientras ésta trataba de tranquilizarse para poder hablar –**te deseo tanto, Quinn, me muero por hacerte mía- **aquella frase hizo activar cada una de las alertas de la rubia.

**-Rach, espera- **murmuró sin aliento con una voz totalmente ronca por su excitación **–Ra…Rach- **para la rubia era bastante difícil tener que parar aquella situación, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos entregarse a Rachel **–Rach, cariño… detente- **cuando Rachel subió para volver a besar a la rubia y ésa le rechazara el beso, supo que algo iba mal.

**-¿Qué sucede, Quinn?- **estaba agitada como si hubiese corrido una maratón **–¿He hecho algo mal?- **preguntó preocupada. Si la respuesta a aquella pregunta era un sí, ella no entendería el por qué. No luego de recordar aquellas personas con las cuales se había acostado y que indudablemente le habían dado una experiencia casi envidiable. Pero la morena también sabía que cada persona es diferente, y que tal vez –lo más probable- es que no a todas les gustaran las mismas cosas. Tal vez una de esas personas era aquella rubia que en ese momento la miraba a los ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. **-¿He hecho algo mal, Quinn?- **volvió a preguntar, ésta vez con el pánico latente de que ella podría haber parecido una total inexperta para Quinn. Aquel pensamiento hizo que Rachel dudara sobre llevar a cabo aquella situación ¿Qué tal si a la rubia no le llegara a gustar la forma en que Rachel era en la cama?.

Quinn la besó tiernamente **–Cariño, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco para dar éste paso- **comentó tratando de que su pánico no lograra percibirlo la morena. Pero en el momento en que Rachel alejó aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban y se dedicara a observar bien a la rubia, la morena pudo leer aquellos ojos, sintió un dolor en su pecho al descifrar aquel sentimiento que atemorizaba a la rubia ¿Por qué Quinn la miraba con temor? ¿Habrá hecho definitivamente algo que incomodó a la rubia? A Rachel le molestó aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que la rubia le otorgaba, ella quería saberla verdad, obviamente había algo que no le quería decir pero prefirió ignorarlo, de todos modos el sentimiento de desesperación ya se disipaba.

**-Estoy de acuerdo- **¿Si la rubia mentía, por qué Rachel no?. Luego de separarse de la rubia y salir rápidamente de la cama, huyó vertiginosamente por la puerta, dando un portazo. Posteriormente a eso, se dirigió desenfrenadamente al baño. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

La rubia sabía que había arruinado la ocasión. Pero ¿qué es lo que podía hacer si aquel temor la golpeaba aún más fuerte que el deseo que sentía por aquella morena?

**.-FIN FLASHBACK-.**

**-¿Le has preguntado qué fue lo que ocurrió para que se sintiese de esa forma?- **inquirió la latina.

**-No- **murmuró la morena **–tampoco quiero hacerlo-**

**-No mientas, Berry… te mueres por saberlo- **

**-Odio que me conozcas tan bien-**

La latina sonrió **–Yo no, podría decir que sé muchas más cosas de ti que tú misma-** le guiñó un ojo **–es por eso que sé que aquella vez tú no tuviste la culpa- **y dicho esto salió corriendo rápidamente por la puerta, rió audiblemente cuando aún desde la calle se escuchaban los gritos de la morena apelándole que volviera y le explicara aquel comentario.

Santana sacó su celular y luego de escribir un mensaje se subió a su vehículo.

"_Gritar te hará mal para tu voz, enana… deberías cuidarla ;). Voy donde Britt, te veo luego Rachel Barbra Berry, alias "La Frustrada"…"_

Aquella vez, dos semanas antes, Quinn quiso recurrir a Elise, y al ver que ésta aún no hacía acto de presencia decidió citar a la latina para que la aconsejara. La rubia citaba en aquel mensaje que era urgente, de vida o muerte y necesitaba encontrarse con la latina en el menos lapso de tiempo posible y en el lugar que a ésta le acomodara. La latina no dudó en aprovecharse de aquello, le envió por mensaje de texto una dirección y la hora acordada, haciendo que la rubia se arrepintiera de dejarla escoger aquel sitio, tendría que ocupar un porcentaje de sus ahorros.

**-¡Oh Quinn, eres prácticamente una virgen!- **espetó aquella vez la latina.

**-¡Shhhhh! ¿Podrías bajar la voz por favor?- **susurró avergonzada **–Creo que no te escucharon por Australia-** comentó molesta pero sacándole risas a su compañera.

**-¿Cómo es eso que no te acuestas con nadie desde la secundaria?- **inquirió la morena haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su amiga sobre el volumen de su voz.

**-Escúchame bien, Lopez- **espetó duramente con los dientes apretados.

**-¡Oh por Dios! Luego de tres años vuelvo a ver a la diabólica ScaryQuinn- **bromeó

-**¿Tres años?-**

**-Sí, recuerda que cuando Rachel llegó a tu vida cambiaste por completo- **le recordó la latina **–había desaparecido aquella ScaryQuinn- **gesticuló un puchero **–Claramente no me perdía cuando aparecía mientras te morías de celos, pero no era lo mismo… antes estaba todo el día presente y en ese tiem…-**

**-¡Ya basta, Santana!- **la interrumpió la rubia –**Si estamos aquí es porque necesito hablarte específicamente de un tema y sé que te interesa saber, pero si vas a volver a hablar prácticamente gritando, me pararé y esperaré a que Elise se digne a hacer presencia en la casa y me escuche- **espetó exasperada.

**-Ya rubia, entiendo- **comentó mientras el pensamiento de que aquella Quinn le daba más miedo que la de la secundaría pasará rápidamente por su cabeza.

**-Desde que me acosté con Puck no volví a acostarme con nadie… no sólo porque no recuerdo nada de esa noche sino porque desde que me enamoré de Rachel, no he querido estar con nadie más…- **confesó mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada y se mordía el labio inferior sintiendo que se ruborizaba.

**-Tu romanticismo me asquea, Fabray- **hizo una mueca de desagrado

**-¿Mi romanticismo te asquea?... te recuerdo que eras tú quien lloraba mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la grabación de Brittany diciéndote que te quiere- **la latina abrió sus ojos de par en par.

**-¡Respeta mi privacidad, rubia!- **soltó la latina, ella siempre debe mostrarse fuerte.

**-Yo no quería oírte sollozar, pero la verdad es que lloras como una cría- **rió al ver la mirada fulminante que le otorgó la morena.

**-Ya cambiemos de tema, mejor sigamos hablando de ti y tu falta de acción sexual- **la rubia resopló frustrada **–Ya me imagino lo frustrada que está la enana esa- **rió burlándose **–Perdón, ahora sí… dime ¿por qué estabas tan desesperada para hablar sobre esto?, ¿Pasó algo?-**

La rubia miró rápidamente a la latina y luego de tragar saliva dolorosamente, asintió **–Rachel y yo casi… tu sabes- **levantó la mirada **– y no ha sido la única vez…- **

**-¿Casi qué, Fabray?- **indagó divirtiéndose del nerviosismo que presentaba su amiga **–Vamos no eres una cría para que te de vergüenza decir las palabras tal como son…- **resopló cansada –** S-E-X-O o en el caso tuyo que eres una sentimental a más no poder… hacer el amor- **la rubia se sonrojó mientras pensaba que la reunión no estaba sirviendo para nada más que hacerla sentir cada vez más incómoda **-¿Por qué no abres las piernas y ya?-**

**-Porque me da nervios, Santana….- **murmuró avergonzada **–Soy prácticamente virgen, ya te lo dije-**

**-Sí yo creo que a tu cueva le cayeron unas cuantas rocas y la volvieron a cerrar… no lo dudo- **comentó seriamente y se sorprendió al ver que la rubia no le había entendido **–Me refiero a tu cueva- **le señaló pero la rubia aún no entendía **–Rubia, me refiero a que no dudo que ya estés completamente cerrada… al menos que alguien ocupe sus preciados deditos- **levantó sus cejas continuamente mientras le dejaba entender a la rubia sobre aquellos pensamientos.

**-¡Santana!- **miró vertiginosamente hacia otro lado tratando de alejar la mirada acusadora de la latina.

**-No lo negaste, Quinnie- **pronunció el apodo con burla.

**-¡Ya basta!... no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… y tú sólo disfrutas burlándote de mí…- **trató de cambiar el tema.

**-Dile a Rachel la verdad- **sonó despreocupada

**-No puedo… si le digo eso pensará que yo sólo quiero… ya sabes- **

**-¿Que quieres qué?- **la latinalevantó una ceja.

**-Rachel… uhm… pensará que yo… que yo sólo quiero… hmm Rach va a pensar que yo sólo quiero tenersexoconella- **espetó rápidamente.

**-¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?- **

**-No- **la latina la miró sin entender hasta que vio el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga.

**-No tienes arreglo Quinn… déjame formular bien la pregunta, rubia empalagosa… ¿Acaso no quieres hacer el amor con ella?.**

La rubia al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga se mordió el labio inferior y tratando de dejar su vergüenza de lado asintió ruborizándose **–Sí, quiero- **


	14. ¿Novias?

Los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de las cortinas que trataban de cubrir las ventanas de la habitación de Rachel habían despertado hace unos momentos a una rubia un poco adormilada que a pesar por el sueño y el cansancio miraba embelesada a la morena que la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura.

Aquellos besos y caricias que las tuvieron ocupadas a entradas horas de la madrugada se hacían sentir en el cuerpo de la rubia.

La rubia trató de separarse lentamente de los brazos de Rachel para poder correr las cortinas y así que los rayos que se colaban a través de la ventana no lograran perturbar el sueño de aquella morena que la volvía loca, pero le fue imposible llevar a cabo aquel pequeño plan. Así que retomando su cómoda posición decidió seguir con su tarea favorita.

Quinn mientras miraba a la morocha y sonreía inevitablemente luego de recordar que hace unos segundos divisó que el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la habitación daba las nueve y media de la mañana, sonreía porque ella estaba al tanto de aquella manía de la morena por levantarse temprano –sin excepción- cada día de la semana. La había agotado tanto como a ella la noche anterior. Quinn nunca pensó que resistirse de aquella forma iba a ser tan cansador.

Cuando posó su mirada en los labios levemente abiertos de Rachel, recordó cada caricia y cada beso que la morena le entregó, distribuidos por diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar un solo segundo más sin volver a saborear aquellos labios, tomó con mucho cuidado, evitando despertar a Rachel, el refrescante bucal que la morena guardaba en el cajón de su velador y oprimió una vez dentro de su boca, apartando algún posible mal olor en el ya nombrado lugar, luego trató de dejar el aerosol en el sitio que correspondía, provocando que éste cayera al piso y rodara levemente debajo de la cama, y se acercó lentamente a los labios de la morena.

Con aquel movimiento de la rubia, un rayo solar le pegó de frente en la cara a la morena, que rezongando abrió sus ojos topándose de lleno con la imagen de la rubia a centímetros de sus labios. Rachel en un movimiento prácticamente fugaz cubrió sus labios con la sabana de la cama, sorprendiendo a Quinn por aquel gesto.

**-¿Qué pasa, Rach?- **la rubia sabía que nada iba mal pero eso no evitaba que la preocupación se instalara en su cuerpo.

La morena se limitaba a responder a través de reiterados movimientos de su cabeza que iban de un lado a otro, negándose a besar a la rubia.

**-Rachel, bésame- **apeló sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a desesperarse por no obtener lo que quería.

La morena se acercó vertiginosamente a la rubia y la besó a través de la textura un poco áspera de la sabana.

**-¿Pero qué diab…?- **fue interrumpida por un murmuro poco entendible por parte de Rachel **-¿Qué dices, cariño?- **suavizó su expresión al ver que Rachel la miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

**-Tengomalalien…-** respondió rápidamente mientras cada vez bajaba más la voz, haciendo inaudible la última parte de la frase.

Quinn la interrogó con la mirada.

**-Tengo mal… aliento- **balbuceó sin despegar aquella tela de sus labios **–Sólo en las mañanas…- **aclaró luego de ver la sonrisa burlona de la rubia **–eeh… pero no te preocupes, siempre guardo ésta cosa para el mal aliento… debería estar por aquí- **formulaba mientras rebuscaba en el velador que se ubicaba en el lado opuesto al que debería poseer aquel aerosol que la morena buscaba cada vez con más desesperación.

**-No me importa, cielo- **susurró la rubia abrazándola por detrás mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su cuello.

**-No mientas, es imposible que a alguien no le importe el mal aliento mañanero- **aseguró Rachel cediendo a los suaves besos de la rubia.

**-No importa cuando uno ama a esa persona- **la rubia susurró aquella declaración en el oído de la morena haciéndola estremecer **– cuando uno ama a la persona no le importa nada, la acepta con todas sus virtudes y aún más con sus defectos, porque son de estos de quien uno se enamora- **suspiró haciendo una pausa y al no recibir respuesta por la morena siguió hablando **–son estos lo que me hacen enamorarme cada día más de ti, Rach… son estos los que me hacen amarte de esta forma- **la apretó más cerca de su cuerpo **–aun así si es que tienes un aliento que pueda matar a una que otra planta…- **bromeó al ver que la morena se tensaba con su declaración.

**-¡Hey no es para tanto!- **se alejó de la rubia para pegarle un almohadazo.

**-Entonces ven a besarme- **se recostó de espalda en la cama, jalándole la mano a Rachel para que esta cayera sobre su cuerpo.

La morena trataba de esquivar los perseverantes besos que la rubia insistía en darle, mientras esta la tenía sujeta con ambas manos cruzadas por su cintura.

**-Por favor, Rach… un besito- **la rubia trataba de gestionar el mejor puchero de su vida **–Por favor… sólo uno- **la miraba a los ojos de forma dulce **–Uno solo y te dejo ir- **la morena se negó a cada una de las peticiones para luego acercarse a su oído y dejar un cálido beso en él.

**-Déjame lavarme los dientes y tendrás todos los besos que quieras- **posterior a lo dicho trató de levantarse pero la rubia se lo impidió dejando a la morena acostada y a ella sobre Rachel.

**-No quiero- **tomó cada una de las muñecas de la morena con las manos correspondientes y las ubicó a los lados de la cara de Rachel **– Para lavarte los dientes, debes pararte de la cama, caminar hacia el baño y luego de unos minutos volver… eso es alejarte de mí por mucho tiempo- **expresó con ternura, la rubia **–Y yo te quiero tener la mayoría del tiempo aquí, abrazada a mí-**

**-Eso sería posible si hubiese encontrado ese estúpido aerosol de menta para el aliento- **susurró la morena.

**-Creo saber dónde está…- **murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-No me gusta esa sonrisa, Fabray… ¿Qué planeas?- **inquirió la morena.

**-Déjame roseártelo- **propuso con la mirada más inocente que Rachel había visto en su vida.

**-¿No me querías besar?... ¿Qué esperas?- **la alentó.

La rubia sin mover su parte inferior de la de la morena, se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo le pudo ofrecer y buscó aquel aerosol por debajo de la cama**.**

**-¡Eureka!- **exclamó mientras levantaba el objeto y lo dejaba a la vista de la morena **–abre la boca- **susurró acercándose.

**-No te acerques tanto…- **murmuró la morena para luego abrir su boca ligeramente.

**-No te preocupes, Rach… no haré nada malo, o al menos nada que no te guste…- **luego de formular aquella frase roseó por la mejilla de la morena parte del contenido del aerosol para después limpiarlo lentamente con sus labios.

**-Quinn…- **susurró la morena tratando de parar la acción de la rubia, sabiendo el poco control que le quedaba para poder resistirse a aquella mujer.

**-Shhh- **volvió a rosear, ésta vez un poco más del contenido provocando así que este ruede por el cuello de la morena y la rubia lo retirara seductoramente con su lengua.

**-Espera… Quinn- **murmuró y luego de aquella petición la rubia oprimió nuevamente el objeto, para que el líquido entrara por la boca de la morena y ésta se decidiera por besar intensamente a la rubia -**¿Te gusta provocarme… eh?- **murmuró sobre sus labios, para inmediatamente escuchar la risa de su acompañante.

**-Un poquito- **afirmó separándose de la morena**- Pero ahora lo hice porque hay algo que me inquieta…- **exhaló fuertemente sintiendo como los nervios se hacían presente en su cuerpo **–Rach… tenemos que hablar-** se recostó al lado de la morena, acostándose sobre uno de los laterales de su cuerpo para así mirarla a los ojos.

**-Hmm… es verdad lo que dicen sobre esa frase…- **

**-¿Cómo dices?-**

**-Da miedo… escuchar esa frase… hace que se me produzca como un nudo en el estómago, me pongo nerviosa… y…- **tomó una de las manos de la rubia y la llevó a su pecho **–y se me acelera el corazón…- **admitió -** ¿No es nada malo, verdad?... Dime que no es nada malo- **le suplicó mientras tomaba ambas manos de la rubia entre las suyas y reflejaba la misma posición que Quinn, depositando su frente con la de la rubia.

**-No es nada malo, cielo… relájate- **sonrió con delicadeza **–Yo sólo quiero pedirte que…- **exhaló ordenando sus pensamientos **–perdóname, Rachel… sé lo difícil que es dejarte a medias en… tu sabes- **se sonrojó provocando el mismo gesto en la morena **–pero no es porque yo quiera hacerlo así, no me divierte en nada no poder concretar eso… - **la miró a los labios y luego volvió a depositar su vista en los ojos de la morena al mismo momento que le acariciaba una de sus mejillas con extrema delicadeza **–Yo quiero dar ese paso contigo, Rachel… pero es imposible no sentirme nerviosa…-**

**-Te entiendo, Quinnie…- **susurró para luego besar los labios de la rubia **–Yo también me pongo nerviosa…- **declaró.

**-Pero es diferente… escúchame, Rachel- **tragó saliva sintiendo aquel peso en su estómago, pensando en la forma en que Rachel la juzgaría con la mirada luego de oír aquella declaración que para la rubia era extremadamente vergonzosa –**yo no me he acostado con nadie en un largo tiempo…- **espetó tratando de darle a entender a Rachel sin tener que pronunciar, ella, toda aquella explicación.

**-No veo el problema…- **sonrió –**yo tampoco me he acostado con alguien en varios meses…-**

**-Rach… mírame- **apeló decidida **–Sólo me he acostado con una persona… tú lo conoces- **la morena frunció el ceño **–Sólo he estado con Puck…- **

**-¿Volviste con él?- **preguntó incrédula.

**-No, Rachel, no me entiendes…- **suspiró convenciéndose mentalmente que la morena no se reiría en su cara **–Aquella vez en la que me embaracé de Beth… fue la única vez que he tenido…- **hizo una pausa a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los ojos **–sexo- **murmuró inaudiblemente **–Nunca más me acosté con alguien, Rach…- **abrió los ojos al no obtener respuesta por parte de la morena.

**-Quinn…- **suspiró intentando decir algo.

**-Ya lo sé, Rachel… sé que me comporté como una cría que sueña con su cuento de hadas…- **se sonrojó –**Yo soñaba… sueño aún con que tú serás a quien me entregue de corazón… tú eras y eres como mi cuento de hadas… y sé que aunque suena ridículo para alguien de mi edad… yo siempre te esperé Rachel- **suspiró luego de sentir como el peso que cargaba en su pecho se liberaba lentamente **–de alguna forma u otra… siempre supe que volvería a encontrarte y si lo hacía no iba a descansar hasta tenerte nuevamente a mi lado…- **la rubia al no ver respuesta por parte de la morena, se abrazó a ésta escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la morocha **–Amor di algo…- **murmuró contra su piel, sintiendo como las palpitaciones de la morena se aceleraban por aquel apodo **–Rachel…- **se abrazó más fuerte.

**-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…-** espetó en un susurro **–suena egoísta porque siéndote sincera… yo sí me acosté con varias personas- **la morena sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el corazón al ver como la mirada de la rubia se ensombrecía levemente **–y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento…-**

**-No…-**

**-¿No qué, mi vida?-**

**-Nunca debes arrepentirte de nada… nunca- **aseguró –**Porque gracias a todo lo que has hecho, estás aquí, ahora…-** sonrió **–gracias a cada paso que damos tenemos lo que tenemos y somos lo que somos el día de hoy…- **La morena luego de oír aquellas palabras la besó con una ternura infinita.

**-Quinn… no sé si vas o no a creerme… sólo lo que sea que haya como algún tipo de Dios, si es que lo hay, sabe o saben que todas las veces que me acosté con esas personas era para tratar de sacarte de mi cabeza… y era aún peor porque sólo te podía ver a ti e imaginarte a ti en su lugar…-**

**-Te creo, Rach…- **le afirmó sinceramente **–Pero dejemos el pasado atrás… dediquémonos a vivir el presente y por qué no… construir un futuro, juntas…- **la morena la abrazó mientras la besaba continuamente en varios lugares de la cara.

**-Estoy de acuerdo, rubia hermosa- **espetó sonrojándose.

**-¿Hermosa eh?- **se trepó arriba del cuerpo de la morena **–No más que tú- **la beso tímidamente **–Eh pero alto ahí, morena hermosa… ésta rubia- **se apuntó con el dedo índice –**aún está soltera… y si no la atajas se puede escapar de tus manos- **sonrió al ver la cara de la morena.

**-¡Oh por Dios, que asco!- **la latina irrumpía en la habitación.

**-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, latina cascarrabias?- **la morocha la indagó molesta mientras la rubia le sonreía divertida.

**-Si van a tener sexo podrían cerrar la puerta con llave… ya que para eso se inventaron ese tipo de manijas- **escupió con maldad.

**-Si quieres entrar en alguna habitación que no sea la tuya, podrías golpear primero, ya que para eso también se inventaron las manos… no sólo para acariciarte las veces que Brittany no lo hace- **replicó Rachel provocando el sonrojo en la rubia y la incomodidad de la latina.

**-¿Sabes qué, Berry? ¡Vete al diablo!- **la latina se dirigió a la puerta **–yo sólo les venía a informar que hoy tenemos fiesta en casa del cabeza de musculitos- **y dicho esto cerró con un portazo.

**-Wow- **susurró Quinn hundiendo su cara en el pecho de la morena **–No conocía esa faceta de tu parte- **sonrió contra la piel de la morena al escuchar los latidos de ésta.

**-Hay muchas cosas que no alcanzaste a conocer de mí, Quinnie… hay muchas otras que he adquirido en este tiempo y todas ellas quiero que las conozcas, y tienes razón…- **levanto la barbilla de la rubia logrando que esta la mirara a los ojos **–Quiero que las conozcas pero oficialmente como mi novia, mi chica…- **se sonrojó al sentir lo bien que se volvían a escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, dirigidas a la rubia. **–Sé que suena precipitado, que todos esperan una gran cita, acompañada de una gran cena… pero yo no puedo esperar más – **se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama **-¿Qué dices, Quinn?- **murmuró mirando a la rubia a los ojos mientras tomaba una de sus manos y acariciaba la palma de esta con su dedo pulgar **–¿Aceptas ser mi novia, y empezar esto nuevamente… intentarlo de nuevo pero con más fuerza que nunca?-** le preguntó sintiendo su corazón en la mano.

**-¿Cómo no aceptarlo si es lo que más he querido en todo este tiempo?- **la besó sintiendo que ese beso sabía mejor a todos los anteriores, y con ese pensamiento se quedó cuando sintió una lágrima recorrer por las mejillas de ambas. Una lágrima que no sabía si le pertenecía a ella o a Rachel, su Rachel **–Rach… te amo-**

* * *

**-Enana… te ves espectacular… estás infartante- **la elogió la latina **–Si no recordara lo chillona que eres a veces y lo molesta que te vuelves cuando estás frustrada… se me pasaría ínfimamente el pensamiento de emborracharte y meterte en mi cama pero…-**

**-Pero nada Santana… Rachel es mi novia y es por eso que cualquier pensamiento de aquellos se queda descartado de tu sucia y perversa mente- **interrumpió la rubia luego de que Brittany abriera la puerta. –**Hola amor, estás hermosa…- **suspiró mientras la examinaba detalladamente posteriormente de haber besado sus labios.

**-Eh rubia, ¿Qué yo tengo la mente sucia y perversa?... deberías ver tu cara y la forma en que te muerdes ese labio… ¡Dios que repugnante!, no quiero ni pensar qué cosas te imaginas… eso dañaría mi pura y casta inocencia- **espetó haciendo sonrojar a la rubia y sonreír a la morena. -**Espera… ¿has dicho novia?-**

**-Sanny… he traído a Tubbi- **llamó la atención de la latina

**-Si lo noté Britt-Britt- **respondió con un gesto de incomodidad **–mejor pásame a esta bola de pelos y le damos un poco de comida mientras nosotras vamos a la fiesta- **hizo el amago de tomar al gato pero éste trató de rasguñarla.

**-Yo lo tomo- **Elise cargó al gato para sorpresa de las presentes, dejándolo cerca de la cocina para luego tomar un platillo y dejarle un poco de comida en el **–Britt sírvele un poco de agua en otro pocillo, sólo le daremos este poco de comida porque después le puede hacer mal…-**

**-¿Hacerle mal? ¿Por qué?- **la rubia le preguntaba inocentemente **–Tubbi come lo mismo que nosotras, todos los días- **espetó sorprendiendo a Elise **–Solo debes procurar dejarle sus cigarrillos porque después se molesta si no se los dejamos…- **murmuró mirando al gato mientras éste devoraba la comida del plato.

**-Ya, ya- **la latina sacó una cajetilla de su pequeño bolso de manos y se acercó al gato **–Aquí tienes Tubbi- **espetó el apodo audiblemente para la rubia de ojos azules. Santana le dejó los alrededor de un metro de distancia a la vez que el gato la miraba. La latina podía jurar que el gato la miraba con sorna mientras ésta le pateaba la cajetilla un poco más cerca **–Maldito gato horrible, qué gato, pareces más un oso mutado con alguna especie de animal horrible- **murmuró inaudiblemente para las chicas mientras se alejaba del gato **–Listo chicas, nos vamos- **aplaudió alentando a las chicas con una sonrisa.

**-No tuve tiempo de decírtelo, pero estás hermosa…- **la morena le susurró al oído a Quinn una vez que ya se encontraba el vehículo en movimiento **–Moriré de celos en la fiesta, sé que te mirarán más de la cuenta…- **espetó murmurando provocando ternura en la rubia.

**-Amor, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti… y lo más probable es que no me despegue de ti en toda la fiesta- **la animó.

**-Te quiero tanto…- **susurró la morena para luego besar a la rubia.

**-Chicas… se están corriendo el labial- **murmuró Brittany logrando así que las chicas se apartaran ruborizadas.

**-Déjalas Brittany, de todas formas se lo correrán ahora o en la fiesta- **espetó logrando que Elise pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

**-Están perfectas, chicas… son perfectas juntas- **se sinceró la chica de cabello negro.

**-Gracias Eli- **respondió la morena mientras la rubia sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

**-Basta de tanto bla bla y bájense del carro que ya hemos llegado- **sugirió Santana.

**-¿Por cierto quién es el cabeza de musculitos?- **inquirió Quinn a Rachel.

**-Brody… un compañero de carrera- **respondió incómodamente.

La rubia logró notar aquel sentimiento en la morena y se anotó mentalmente conocer a aquel chico para saber si corría o no algún tipo de riesgo.

**-¡Hey chicas tanto tiempo, me alegra ver que han venido!-**las recibió el anfitrión una vez que las chicas habían ingresado al lugar. **–Veo que han traído a dos chicas nuevas- **miro a Quinn y a Elise de forma sugerente.

**-Ehh sí, Brody, pero ellas están fuera de tu alcance- **respondió rápidamente la morena abrazando a su novia mientras Brittany al ver el gesto de la morena, abrazó a Elise provocándole una sonrisa a ésta.

**-¿Tan segura estás, Rachel?- **le preguntó sin notar la incomodidad de su amiga **–Para Brody nadie está fuera de su alcance- **tomó la mano de Quinn y luego de depositarle un beso en su palma le sonrió **-¿O me equivoco, hermosa?, Soy Brody Weston-**

**-¡Hey musculitos, deja a mis chicas en paz!- **Kurt aparecía chillando provocando la sorpresa en la mayoría de las chicas presentes **-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quinn?- **gritó exagerando el gesto cuando llevó una de sus manos a su gran abierta boca.

La rubia le sonrió agradecida de aquella interrupción.

-¡**Kurt! ¿Cómo has estado?... ha sido bastante tiempo- **saludó educadamente la rubia

**-Sí, ha sido bastante… no sé si lo sabrás pero con las chicas ya no tengo la misma cercanía… me mudé hace poco más de un año, y las veo de vez en cuando-** sonrió sin saber que la rubia en aquel momento conocía más de la vida de las chicas que aquel chico.

-**Me encantaría seguir escuchándote, pero sería totalmente desubicada si no te presento a Elise, mi hermana- **se enorgulleció al nombrarla de aquella forma y no sentir incomodidad.

**-¿Hermana?- **preguntó incrédulo **–Mucho gusto, Kurt Hummel- **le sonrió **–Por cierto, me encanta tu vestido, me encantan esos bordes que le has hecho, no pude evitar fijarme en ese detalle… debes enseñarme cómo se hace…-**

**-La verdad no tengo idea, yo compre este vestido en liquidación- **respondió despreocupada **–ni siquiera me lo probé- **aclaró la chica sorprendiendo al chico **–Por cierto, soy Elise- **le sonrió **–Rose… Elise Rose-**

**-¿Hermanas?- **preguntó confundido al oír el apellido de la chica

**-Es una larga historia, Hummel- **respondió la rubia sin despegar la vista de la morena desde lejos.

**-Pues… tengo toda la noche- **sonrió invitando a la chica a que le cuente aquella historia.

Quinn miró a su hermana pidiendo ayuda y esta entendió a la perfección.

**-Veras, niñita…- **comenzó a relatar Elise mientras la rubia caminaba rumbo a la morena.

**-Hey, rubia, ¿No bailas?- **la interceptó Brody.

**-Eeh no ahora, Brody… voy por Rachel- **intentó escabullirse.  
**-No tan rápido, bonita- **le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura **–Rachel puede esperar… por mientras baila conmigo- **comenzó a moverse alrededor de la rubia, mientras ésta buscaba a Rachel en cada ocasión que tenía.

**-¡Rachel!- **la rubia le gritó a la morena luego de divisarla **-¡Rachel! Estúpida música- **murmuró.

**-Aún no sé tu nombre…- **susurró en su oído.

**-Quinn Fabray- **detuvo sus inexistentes movimientos **–la novia de Rachel-**

**-Quinn Fabray… lindo nombre- **sonrió a la vez que tomaba de las caderas a la rubia **–Lo otro ya lo sabía-**

**-¿Eh?- **

**-Quinn… Lo que Weston quiere, lo consigue y en el momento en que te vi supe que debía al menos probar tus labios- **sonrió con dificultad y la rubia en aquel momento supo que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en el chico. **–Al igual que Alex supo que debía probar los de Rachel, pero al parecer a él le está yendo mucho mejor… él va sin rodeos- **la rubia buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la morena y logró ver cuando aquel chico que al parecer tenía de nombre "Alex" besaba a su novia, provocándole a Quinn aquel maldito sentimiento de vacío.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se dirigió vertiginosamente a la morena y luego de ver como ésta separaba al chico, la miró con dolor **-¿Para esto querías que fuera tu novia? Bien… déjame decirte algo, haz lo que quieras total eres oficialmente soltera…- **luego de dejar descolocada a la morena buscó rápidamente a la latina para pedirle las llaves del vehículo.

Una vez fuera del lugar caminó vertiginosamente al carro escuchando a la morena correr hacia su lugar, exclamando su nombre con desesperación. Pero Quinn no cedió y antes de que la morena alcanzara su altura, encendió el motor y se dirigió al hogar que Brittany compartía con ella y su hermana.

* * *

**Iba a actualizar el Sábado al igual que lo vengo haciendo hace unas semanas... pero este fin de semana tuve que viajar a un pueblo que me dejó sin señal :/ así que aquí está el capitulo que les debía.  
****Lo más probable es que actualice el Miércoles.  
Cuídense, Saludos  
Gracias a las/los que se dan el tiempo de comentar la historia, así veo qué cosas les va gustando y qué cosas debo mejorar, gracias nuevamente.**


End file.
